


Réminiscence

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hiver, M/M, Printemps, Romance, Saisons - Freeform, automne, été
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Harry et Louis qui s'aiment et se détestent, s'attirent et se repoussent au fil des saisons et des années.Tout commence au coeur d'un hiver glacial, mais c'est là où tout se termine aussi.





	1. Hiver 2016 - Partie I.

_Hiver 2016._

 

 

                           Un énième soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres alors que je referme ma valise. Elle est pleine et prête pour onze jours. Onze jours qui me paraissent déjà une éternité. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir plus d'une semaine là-bas, tandis que mes amis restent ici et font la fête sans moi.

 

J'adore ma famille. Je suis très proche d'eux et j'ai toujours adoré nos moments ensemble. Mais cette année, j'avais d'autres plans. Cette année, je devais passer Noël chez ma meilleure amie, sortir en boîte et peut-être - _enfin_ \- avoir le courage d'embrasser ce garçon qui me plaît depuis des mois aux coups de minuit à la nouvelle année.

 

Mais, mes parents en ont décidé autrement.

 

– Je suis vraiment obligé de venir ?

 

Je râle en arrivant au salon, traînant des pieds. Mes parents s'activent pour ne rien oublier, ma mère prévoit tout et mon père vérifie derrière elle. Cependant, ça ne les empêche pas de lever les yeux au ciel et me prendre encore pour un enfant de douze ans.

 

– Oui, Harry, répond ma mère. Tu ne penses pas que papy et mamie seraient déçus que tu ne viennes pas ?

 

L'argument qui m'ôte les mots. Mon père me regarde avec un petit sourire victorieux, il sait qu'ils ont gagné de toute façon.

 

– Si, je souffle, bien sûr que si. C'est juste que...

– Je sais, tu avais d'autres choses de prévues, mais on a tout organisé au dernier moment. Je suis désolé mon cœur...

 

Je ne dis rien, je tourne le dos et retourne dans ma chambre. Même à dix-neuf ans, ils me surveillent comme si j'étais encore leur bébé.

 

Ils m'ont prévenu quelques jours avant, seulement, que nous allions passer le réveillon de Noël et du nouvel an chez mes grands-parents. Et donc, que mes projets chez mes amis tombaient à l'eau. Je ne pouvais pas refuser ou essayer de discuter avec eux, c'était peine perdue.

 

Je me suis résolu à faire ma valise. Des vêtements chauds et confortables. Deux livres et mon ordinateur portable.

 

Ma tête posée contre la vitre gelée, je regarde le triste paysage hivernal défiler sous mes yeux. Mes parents mettent la radio, je retiens un soupir et me décide à utiliser mes écouteurs. Je m’enferme dans mon propre monde, bercé au rythme des musiques mélancoliques. Quelle idée ai-je eu de créer une telle playlist ? Il n’y a que des chansons trop douces pour moi.

 

Je crois que je me suis endormi pendant un long moment, car je me réveille d’un coup quand la voiture freine. Après avoir papillonné des paupières pendant plusieurs secondes, je regarde autour de moi. La première chose que je vois, c’est la neige partout. Il n’y en a pas des couches énormes, mais la poudre blanches recouvre les toits des maisons, les routes et même les arbres autour. Cette vision me redonne presque le sourire.

 

Sans attendre, je retire mes écouteurs, me détache et ouvre la portière. L’air frais me fait un bien fou. Je me prends à fermer les yeux une longue minute, inspirer le parfum de la montagne pour en remplir mes poumons. C’est la voix de ma grand-mère qui me sort de mon songe.

 

Quand je me retourne, je la vois sur le pas de sa porte. Un long gilet recouvre ses épaules et le haut de son corps, ses bras serrés autour de sa taille pour se protéger du froid. Je fais le tour de la voiture pour aller la rejoindre et lui dire bonjour. La neige craque sous mes pieds, je souris et m’engage ensuite sur le devant de la maison qui est dégagé de toute cette couverture blanche.

 

Évidemment, j’ai tout de suite le droit aux grandes embrassades. Le câlin, les baisers sur les joues et si je ne portais pas mon bonnet, elle passerait certainement ses doigts dans mes boucles. Elle a toujours fait ça, et ça n’a jamais cessé de me faire sourire. Mon père rentre nos valises, je traîne la mienne jusqu’au bord l’escalier. Rusty, le chien, vient m’accueillir en sautant sur mes jambes. Un rire s’échappe de ma bouche et je lui offre des caresses comme bonjour.

 

C’est ensuite grand-père que je vais serrer dans mes bras. Il est un peu moins actif que sa femme, suite à un problème au genou, mais son sourire n’est pas moins doux quand il me voit. Maman avait raison, ils sont heureux de me voir. Je peux le comprendre, je suis leur seul petit-fils.

 

Ils habitent à la montagne, à presque trois heures de route de chez nous. C’est assez éloigné, nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre chez eux chaque week-end. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour venir les voir une fois par mois. Même si je pense que maman souhaiterait voir ses parents plus souvent. Ceux de mon père, je ne les ai connu que tout petit. J’avais à peine deux ans quand je les ai vu pour la dernière fois. Je n’en garde pas de souvenirs. Papa m’a simplement raconté, quand j’étais plus grand, qu’ils étaient tous les deux morts car très malades.

 

Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai toujours été extrêmement proches de mes grands-parents. Autant que du reste de ma famille. Nous venons passer chaque fête chez eux, dans leur grande maison. Comme ils sont à la campagne, nous pouvons faire du ski, de la luge, aller boire du chocolat chaud au petit marché de Noël ou faire un tour dans le village tout illuminé pour les fêtes. Et j’aime partager ce moment avec eux, mais j’admets que j’aurais aimé aussi le passer avec mes amis.

 

Ma grand-mère a décoré toute la maison, même son petit jardin et la devanture. Quand je rentre, je sens tout de suite la bonne odeur de la nourriture. La cannelle, la vanille et les épices. Rusty me suit alors que je vais déposer ma valise dans la chambre qui m’est réservé pour ces prochains jours. Lorsque je redescends, mamie m’offre tout de suite un cookie.

 

– Merci, tu as besoin d’aide pour quelque chose ?

– Non merci mon chéri, ta mère va déjà s’occuper de tout avec moi. Tu peux te reposer ou aller faire un tour au village. Ils ont une petite chorale et les illuminations partout.

– Vous n’y allez pas ?

– Peut-être tout à l’heure.

 

Après un dernier baiser sur sa joue, je les laisse voguer à leurs occupations. De mon côté, je remets mon manteau, écharpe et bonnet, puis je sors avec simplement mon portable dans ma poche.

 

Le village est à cinq minutes de marche, j’en profite pour observer le paysage autour de moi. Le blanc partout, le vert des sapins, les décorations déjà allumées aux fenêtres des maisons. Il n’est pas encore quinze heures, mais la magie de Noël n’a pas d’heure.

 

Je déambule entre les maisons, les allées, les rues. Je prends quelques photos pour mes amis, m’achète un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et des éclats de spéculoos au dessus. Pour aller le savourer, je me trouve un coin où j’ai le droit à une belle vue. Je m’assois sur une caisse qui se trouve là, il y a peu de bancs ici.

 

Mon gobelet en carton chaud entre les doigts, je souffle dessus et bois une gorgée brûlante mais délicieuse. J’observe autour de moi, les quelques personnes qui passent, des sacs à la main, une des rares voitures qui remonte les rues, les illuminations aux vitrines de magasin. Ca brille de partout.

 

Peut-être que j’avais tort, je me sens bien ici. Même si je ne connais réellement personne à part mes grands-parents depuis toutes ces années. Il faut dire qu’à part la veille du réveillon pour faire un tour au marché, et aller voir le feu d’artifice sur la place le trente-et-un au soir, nous ne sortons quasiment jamais de chez eux. Il fait froid, il gèle et il neige pratiquement chaque année.

 

Ce n’est que maintenant que je me décide à regarder mon portable. Depuis que nous sommes partis de la maison. Je n’ai pas réellement envie de lire les messages de mes amis ou de voir leurs photos sur les réseaux sociaux. Je suis prêt à parier qu’ils s’amusent comme des fous. Maeva, ma meilleure amie, avait tout prévu. L’alcool, les cigarettes, les toasts, les apéritifs. Son copain a même proposé de ramener de l’herbe et quelques petits extras pour s’amuser. Je ne touche pas à la drogue, mais à ce que j’ai pu comprendre, ça avait enchanté pas mal de personnes. L’événement Facebook organisé il y a plusieurs semaines compté plus de trente participants, je n’en connaissais même pas la moitié.

 

Pour ne pas mentir, j’y allais pour voir une personne en particulier. Évidemment, Maeva, son copain, et quelques amis à nous. Du lycée, de l’université… Mais, la présence d’un garçon m’avait particulièrement donné envie de me joindre à la fête. Parce que, généralement, ce n’est pas ma tasse de thé. Je bois modérément, je ne fume pas, j’ai deux pieds gauches donc je danse mal, je suis assez timide et j’ai du mal à aller faire le premier pas vers les autres.

 

Seulement, il y a Zayn. Zayn dont je n’ai jamais su oublier le nom ou le visage ou le parfum depuis ce jour de rentrée à la fac il y a un an et trois mois.

Depuis tout ce temps, je l’admire en secret.

 

Je le regarde exister de loin. J’essaie de l’écouter parler. Il n’est pas très bavard, il ne participe jamais en cours et sa voix reste basse et discrète.

 

Mais… Sa beauté est à tomber à la renverse. Je ne sais pas, il dégage quelque chose de réellement attirant. Peut-être ce côté mystérieux et un peu mauvais garçon aussi, il a de nombreux tatouages sur les bras, il fume régulièrement et semble ne jamais s’occuper de ce que les autres pensent de lui. Il sourit peu, mais quand il le fait, j’ai les joues qui chauffent et le corps en vrac.

 

Nous ne sommes parlés qu’une fois, et je suis à peine parvenu à lui donner une réponse concrète. Il cherchait une salle, il m’avait repéré dans le couloir et se souvenait certainement de ma tête. Que j’étais aussi dans son cours. Alors que moi, je retenais tous nos horaires en commun et l’heure à laquelle il arrivait le matin ou partait en fin de journée. Je sais qu’il prend le métro, qu’il s’arrête cinq minutes avant d’entrer dans la station pour fumer. Et que je fais exprès de louper deux métros afin de le prendre en même temps que lui.

 

Maeva m’a envoyé plusieurs messages, elle me submerge d'emojis tristes après que je lui ai écris que je ne pouvais pas venir à la soirée. Elle m’informe que Zayn sera là, c’est certain. Et je grogne. Je prends une nouvelle gorgée de mon chocolat et m’apprête à taper une réponse de ma main libre, quand un raclement de gorge me surprend.

 

– Excuse-moi, tu es installé sur ma caisse.

 

Je relève la tête de mon écran et mon regard tombe sur un jeune homme pour le moins très attirant. La première chose que je remarque, ce sont ses yeux d’un bleu perçant. Je mets plusieurs secondes à réagir et cligne des paupières. Quand la réalité me frappe, je me redresse et m’excuse. Il est vêtu d’un simple pull aux manches longues, qui recouvrent presque ses doigts aussi et une écharpe légère autour de son cou. Je frissonne pour lui.

 

Un petit sourire est dessiné sur ses lèvres, son regard va de moi à la caisse que j'avais pris pour un banc public. Je me décale quand il s'approche pour la prendre entre ses mains et la soulever, le contenu n'a pas l'air extrêmement lourd. Il me remercie et s'éclipse tout aussi rapidement. Je le suis des yeux, intrigué, alors qu'il entre dans la première boutique de la rue.

 

Piqué par la curiosité, je m'approche et remarque la façade d'une boulangerie. Elle doit être nouvelle, car je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant. En tout cas, la présentation de la vitrine est pour le moins alléchante. Des viennoiseries en tout genre, du pain qui a l'air croustillant et des brioches dorées. Je n'ai que quelques pièces dans ma poche, mais je ne vais pas manquer l'occasion d'y faire un tour.

 

Quand je pousse la porte, une petite clochette annonce mon entrée. L'odeur du pain frais envahi mes narines et j'en frémis presque. J'essuie mes pieds humides de neige sur le tapis.

 

Le jeune homme est encore là, il tourne son regard vers moi après avoir déposé la caisse sur le comptoir. Le même sourire qu'il y a quelques secondes prend place sur sa bouche. Je m'avance, timidement, et admire les différents mets dans les deux grandes vitrines. Derrière, sur des étagères, plusieurs sortes de pains ou baguettes. Il y en a vraiment pour tous les goûts.

 

– Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

 

Je coince ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents environ trois secondes puis montre une brioche au sucre.

 

– Ce serait combien pour ça ?

– Trois euros vingt cinq.

 

Avant de faire mon choix, je plonge la main dans la poche de mon jean et compte les quelques pièces en ma possession. J'opte finalement pour ce choix. Le jeune homme m'emballe la brioche dans un sachet en carton et tape sur sa caisse, je lui tends les pièces et lui dit de garder les centimes qu'il s'apprête à me rendre.

 

– Merci, je souffle, vous êtes ouvert depuis longtemps ?

– Cet été, ma sœur a ouvert la boutique fin Juin.

 

D'une main, je prends le sachet qu'il me donne et je hoche la tête. Cela explique pourquoi je n'avais jamais aperçu cette enseigne avant. Je suis un déçu de ne pas venir ici aussi souvent, quand même, surtout si d'aussi beaux garçons y habitent.

 

– Tu es nouveau ici ?

 

Sa voix me sort de ma réflexion et je rougis presque, je secoue la tête tout en tenant encore mon gobelet à moitié vide dans ma main.

 

– Non, je viens ici de temps en temps pour rendre visite à mes grands-parents. C'est pour ça que je te posais la question, je n'avais jamais remarqué cette boutique.

– J'espère que tu reviendras, alors.

 

Ses mots me soufflent, je ne parviens pas à formuler une réponse correcte. Je préfère simplement sourire, hocher la tête et partir. Avant de me ridiculiser. Chaque fois que je vois un joli garçon, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je deviens incapable de parler ou d'agir normalement. Il faut que je devienne maladroit et que je rougisse comme une tomate.

 

Bien qu'un peu déçu de m'enfuir aussi vite, je me console en dégustant une part de brioche une fois de retour au chaud, à la maison. Ma mère me demande où j'ai acheté cela, mon grand-père regarde l'emballage et se met à parler de cette nouvelle boulangerie. Mais moi, tout ce à quoi je pense, ce sont les jolis yeux bleu mer de ce boulanger.

 

 

 

                                Je devais trouver un prétexte pour retourner à la boulangerie. Ma grand-mère prend généralement le pain depuis le camion qui fait le tour du village, cela permet aux personnes âgées de ne pas se déplacer trop souvent.

 

Le lendemain, j'ai prétexté vouloir aller prendre des photos de la montagne en face du village. Là où les personnes vont généralement skier. En partant, je me sens tout à fait idiot. Je n'ai plus aucun sous sur moi, donc aucune raison de venir faire un tour dans la boulangerie. Surtout un vingt-quatre Décembre, alors que je devrais fêter le réveillon de Noël avec ma famille.

 

Mais je devais le revoir. La boulangerie ferme ce soir jusqu'au vingt-six matin, et ce serait dommage d'oublier la couleur de ses yeux aussi vite.

 

Par miracle, ma mère a voulu m'accompagner. Elle devait acheter des derniers ingrédients pour une recette. J'ai failli lui sauter au cou pour la remercier, mais je me suis contenté de cacher mon sourire heureux derrière mon livre.

 

Ce matin, le vent est mordant. J'ai les mains enfoncées dans les poches et mon écharpe remontée jusqu'à mon nez. Ma mère, quand à elle, semble être prête pour aller faire du ski. Je la regarde avec un air amusé et elle tourne sa tête vers moi.

 

– Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux d'un coup ?

– Rien, rien du tout.

– Hier, tu faisais la tête parce que tu devais venir ici, et maintenant tu es rayonnant. Il faudra m'expliquer, parce que je ne comprends plus...

– Je suis simplement content d'être là, au final.

 

Elle aussi se met à sourire, je vois ses lèvres se redresser derrière sa grosse écharpe. Elle glisse une main autour de mon bras et nous terminons notre route vers le village.

 

Le plus dur reste maintenant à faire. Trouver une raison pour se rendre à la boulangerie. Je me mords la lèvre, observe autour de moi. Les dernières personnes qui s'activent pour les achats de Noël, afin que tout soit prêt à l'heure. Je ne me soucie même pas de ça.

 

Maman sort sa liste de sa poche, je saute sur l'occasion :

 

– Je peux aller me chercher un truc à manger à la boulangerie en attendant que tu fais tes courses ? Je te prends quelque chose, si tu veux ?

– S'ils font des chaussons aux pommes, je veux bien. Merci mon cœur.

 

Elle me tend un billet qu'elle sort de son porte-monnaie, et je me retiens de venir embrasser vivement ses joues. A la place, je la remercie et prends l'argent. Je me dirige vers la boulangerie, deux rues plus bas. Même si je suis pressé, je fais attention à ne pas glisser sur du verglas. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me casser un os ou d'être paralysé jusqu'à la fin des vacances, même pour un beau garçon.

 

Lorsque je parviens à destination, je pousse la porte et cherche le bel Apollon du regard. La boulangerie est vide, mais la délicieuse odeur des viennoiseries me met l'eau à la bouche. Je m'avance près du comptoir pour me décider sur mon choix. Le billet, de ma chance, toujours entre mes doigts.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas se font entendre et une porte, qui doit mené à la réserve, s'ouvre. Je relève immédiatement la tête, sourire aux lèvres, prêt à accueillir le beau jeune homme d'hier.

 

A ma plus grande déception, c'est une jeune femme blonde qui m'apparaît sous les yeux. Je me retiens de soupirer et essaie de ne pas ravaler mon sourire, tandis qu'elle me demande avec gentillesse :

 

– Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

– Bonjour, euh... Un chausson aux pommes et un beignet à la framboise.

 

Elle frotte ses mains sur son tablier coloré et prends un sachet, une pince et me sert ma commande. Toute ma joie redescend, j'ai l'impression d'être vide. Pourtant, elle m'offre un beau sourire quand je lui donne le billet et qu'elle me tend en retour. Je me force à lui rendre un sourire poli, me tourne et traîne des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

 

Tout ça, pour rien. Toute cette soirée et cette matinée à penser à lui, toutes ces réflexions et ces minutes à marcher dans le froid, pour ne pas le voir.

 

Une fois dehors, je laisse échapper un long soupir. Ma mère n'a certainement pas encore terminé, j'avais prévu de traîner un peu à la boulangerie et essayer d'échanger quelques mots décents avec le bel inconnu. Mais, je suis sorti en à peine une minute.

 

Frustré, je prends mon portable dans la poche de mon manteau et me décide à répondre au message de Maeva qu'elle m'a envoyé ce matin. Elle m'a fait suivre la photo de la décoration qu'ils ont fait pour la fête de ce soir. Maintenant, je regrette de ne pas y être. Depuis mon arrivée hier, mes sensations s'amusent à faire les montagnes russes. Et je déteste ça, je commence à avoir la nausée.

 

J'avance lentement, remonte la rue que je viens d'emprunter. J'aimerais me plonger dans un livre, boire du thé et oublier ce moment honteux de ma journée. Mais je sais que je suis bien parti pour y penser toute la nuit encore.

 

Au moment où j'envoie ma réponse à ma meilleure amie, je manque de me faire renverser par un autre corps. Je me stabilise à temps pour ne pas retrouver le sol et relève la tête vers la personne en face de moi. Et je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens et que sa voix me parvient aux oreilles.

 

– Dis donc, on dirait bien qu'on est destiné à se rencontrer autour de ces caisses.

 

J'entends son rire, et je me perds quelques seconds à l'admirer. Puis, quand un semblant de lucidité me revient, je baisse le regard vers le carton qu'il tient au bout de ses bras. Avec lequel il a manqué de me faire tomber au sol, mon portable avec.

 

Seulement, comme hier, je suis incapable de réagir comme il le faut. Je parviens à m'excuser, rapidement, et il fronce les sourcils.

 

– Pourquoi tu t'excuses, c'est moi qui ai failli te renverser ?

– Je ne regardais pas devant moi...

– Alors, excuses acceptées.

 

Je dois littéralement me contenir pour ne pas sourire comme un imbécile. En plus de ne pas savoir aligner deux mots, il faudrait que je passe aussi pour un psychopathe. Je baisse timidement les yeux vers le sol et serre le sachet entre mes doigts.

 

Le regard du boulanger s'illumine, son sourire s'étend jusqu'à ses iris et il montre mes achats du menton.

 

– Tu es passé à la boulangerie ! Tu as vu ma sœur ?

– Oh, j'hésite, oui. Oui, c'est elle qui m'a servi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

 

Je lui fais part, d'une petite voix, des viennoiseries qui sont enfermées dans le sachet et son visage s'anime.

 

– J'ai préparé tout ça ce matin, j'espère que tu aimeras.

– Tout est fait maison ?

 

Il hoche la tête vigoureusement et me sourit encore. J'aimerais que ce moment dure une éternité, le froid ne me préoccupe même plus. Au contraire, la chaleur qui picote mes joues réchauffe tout mon corps.

 

– Oui, il continue, je m'occupe de la plupart des viennoiseries et gâteaux avec mon autre sœur, et Charlotte, que tu viens de voir, prépare le pain et les sandwiches.

– C'est beaucoup de travail, je suppose.

– Effectivement, mais on adore ça. Toute la famille met la main à la pâte.

– C'est le cas de le dire...

 

Et, il se met à rire. Le son cristallin me parvient aux oreilles et fait tout vibrer jusqu'à mon cœur. Sa tête est légèrement penchée en arrière, comme si je venais sérieusement de dire la blague la plus hilarante au monde. Je me mords la lèvre et prie mes joues de ne pas virer au cramoisi. Mais sincèrement, à l'entente de son rire, c'est tout mon corps qui se réveille. Et moi qui pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus beau, il vient de me prouver le contraire.

 

– Si tu veux, dit-il une fois calmé, je viens de ramener les bûches de Noël.

– Merci, mais je crois que ma famille a déjà tout prévu de ce côté là.

– Bon, régalez-vous bien dans ce cas.

 

Je le remercie d'une voix basse. Nous restons quelques secondes sans rien ajouter, à nous observer. Puis, il reprend bien la caisse en main et me sourit à nouveau.

 

– A une prochaine fois, peut-être ?

– Certainement.

– Je te préviens à l'avance, ajoute-t-il, nous faisons des gâteaux spéciaux pour le nouvel an. Oh et, joyeux Noël.

– Joyeux Noël.

 

Le sourire qu'il me lance me retourne l'estomac, et pour en rajouter une couche, il me fait un clin d'oeil. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il tourne déjà les talons et prends la direction de la boulangerie. Mes joues s'enflamment et je laisse échapper un souffle que je retiens depuis que nos regards se sont croisés.

 

Finalement, ma journée retrouve de ses couleurs en moins de deux minutes. Je vois surtout du bleu, _partout._

 


	2. Hiver 2016 - partie II.

 

             Noël ne m'a jamais paru aussi beau et festif. Pourtant, rien ne change des années précédentes. Peut-être les quelques décorations en plus, ou les cadeaux aux pieds du sapin le vingt-cinq au matin.

 

Mes parents m'ont offert deux livres anciens de mon auteure préférée et une nouvelle bibliothèque pour ma chambre, que nous avons laissé à la maison. Mes grands-parents m'ont gentiment acheté un bel appareil argentique au style un peu vintage et tout l'équipement qui vient avec.

 

Je me suis déjà amusé à prendre le sapin en photo et toute ma famille devant. Même Rusty y a eu le droit. Partager ce moment en famille, autour des histoires d'enfance et des rires, m'a permis de ne pas penser à ce que mes amis pouvaient faire à des kilomètres de là.

 

Mais, pour autant, Maeva et son copain ne sont pas retenu de me tenir au courant. Ils m'ont partagé plusieurs photos, des selfies, un cliché flou de Zayn au loin avec un verre à la main et la cigarette entre les lèvres. Ils m'ont tenu informé de la soirée et le vingt cinq au matin, je n'ai pas eu nouvelle avant treize heures. Je suppose qu'ils avaient trop bu pour se lever tôt.

 

Maeva m'a montré une vidéo du capharnaüm auquel ils ont eu le droit en se réveillant. Les cadavres de bouteilles partout, les confettis, les verres vides, les assiettes encore à moitié remplies, les miettes à terre, les boissons renversées au sol. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, elle m'a épargné le vomi dans la salle de bains. D'un côté, je suis heureux de ne pas y être allé. Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu triste et jaloux aussi. Ils ont l'air de s'être tous bien amusé.

 

Mais je pense au joli boulanger que je ne vais pas tarder à revoir, et tous mes doutes s'envolent.

 

Le matin du vingt-six Décembre, je vais faire une balade avec mon nouvel appareil. Cette fois-ci, je vais réellement prendre des photos. Cependant, un détour par la boulangerie n'est pas interdit. Elle est même sur ma route. Je m'arrête entre deux pour prendre la neige et la montagne en photo, le grand sapin vert foncé dressé au milieu de la place, décoré de rouge et de doré.

 

– On joue les touristes ?

 

Je sursaute après avoir observé quelques secondes le sapin. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, même si je ne l'ai entendu qu'une poignée de minutes, je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. Évitant de trop sourire, je me tourne vers lui. Mes yeux ne savent plus où regarder.

 

Il est juste à quelques pas de moi, une cigarette entre les doigts. Il porte un jogging noir, aux rayures blanches et rouges sur le coté, des baskets ainsi qu'un pull blanc, une veste en jean par dessus et une casquette sur la tête. Et, sincèrement, je ne dis pas ça parce que sa beauté me coupe le souffle, mais la couleur de sa veste met celle de ses yeux en valeur.

 

Béat, je baisse les yeux vers mon appareil et hoche docilement la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, à perdre tous mes moyens comme ça. Je le regarde, la respiration lente et le cœur battant. Il porte sa cigarette entre ses lèvres fines et m'observe en haussant un sourcil.

 

Je pense qu'il attend que je parle, alors je dis n'importe quoi, la première chose qui me passe par la tête :

 

– Tu veux que je te prenne ?

 

Et je devrais réellement penser à réfléchir avant de parler. Mes joues chauffent et virent au rougir alors qu'un sourire amusé apparaît au coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillent. Je me rends compte de mes mots et de la tournure plus que douteuse de ma phrase. Il faut toujours que ce soit dans ce genre de moment qu'une allusion sexuelle se glisse, et bien sûr elle doit sortir de ma bouche.

 

Après m'être frappé mentalement, je secoue la tête et reformule, je ne sais pas où je trouve encore le courage de lui parler, je devrais m'enfuir en courant et ne plus jamais revenir :

 

– Je peux prendre une photo de toi, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Tu vas en faire une carte postale ?

– Non, je souris timidement, j'ai eu cet appareil à Noël. Je l'inaugure ce matin, et j'aimerais garder un souvenir d'ici. De cette année.

 

De lui. Mais ça, je ne le dis pas. Je crois que je les gaffes, j'en ai assez fait pour toute une vie. A la place, je me pince les lèvres et le regarde expirer la fumée et sourire plus encore. Cet homme ne s'arrête jamais de rayonner, c'est éblouissant.

 

– D'accord, mais en échange tu dois me promettre de goûter un nouveau muffin caramel beurre salé que j'ai confectionné ce matin ?

– Comme si c'était une torture....

 

Son sourire m'illumine davantage que le soleil, j'en suis troublé pendant plusieurs secondes. Il remet correctement sa casquette sur sa tête, passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et replace sa mèche qui lui tombe devant les yeux. Je fais tout pour ne pas le fixer, mais il est difficile de ne pas savourer chacun de ses gestes. De les suivre du regard jusqu'à en oublier la forme. Et c'est ce que je fais, je me perd dans la contemplation de sa personne jusqu'à ce que sa voix me ramène sur Terre. Mais, quand je pose mes yeux sur son visage, je vois encore des étoiles.

 

– Tu prends sous tous les angles que tu veux, je te laisse faire, mais tu me diras quel est mon meilleur profil, ok ? Je compte sur toi.

 

Tous. Mais ça non plus, je ne lui dirais pas. Je me contente de reculer de deux pas et de le prendre en photo, timidement, un peu gêné, plusieurs fois. Quand il porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres, surtout, c'est affreusement provocateur. Ça me retourne l'estomac.

  
Je me déplace ensuite, autour de lui et je crois avoir pris une dizaine de photos. Je ne compte pas en supprimer une seule. Elles constitueront, elles aussi, un souvenir de ces vacances d'hiver. Parce que cet inconnu était là, et il m'a fait battre le cœur un peu plus vite que la normale.

 

Quand je termine, il s'appuie contre un muret derrière lui et écrase les mégots de sa cigarette. Il glisse ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et me regarde. Je reste silencieux et joue avec le réglage de mon appareil. J'essaie de faire comme si je n'étais pas en train de l'admirer depuis son arrivée.

 

– Alors, quel profil ?

– Je ne sais pas encore, le côté gauche peut-être ?

– Je te fais confiance. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de ton honnêteté aussi pour goûter ma fournée de ce matin.

 

Je hoche la tête, il se redresse et me fait signe de la tête de le suivre. Je ne me fais pas prier, j'irais au bout du monde ou lui décrocher la Lune, les étoiles, s'il me le demande. Un bel inconnu, des viennoiseries, que demander de plus ? Ce Noël a un goût de paradis. Peut-être que ses lèvres à lui aussi.

 

Nous marchons côte à côte, je garde précieusement mon appareil accroché autour de mon cou grâce à la corde. Nos pieds font craquer la neige et nos coudes se frôlent parfois. Je suis tenté de glisser mes doigts contre les siens, mais je n'en fais rien. Je le serre autour de mon appareil et avance en regardant devant moi.

 

Lorsque nous atteignons la boulangerie, je lui demande l'autorisation de prendre en photo la devanture. Il hoche la tête, un sourire amusé et doux sur les lèvres. Je capture quelques clichés et nous entrons à l'intérieur du petit commerce, il ouvre avec ses clefs. Il ferme derrière nous et laisse le panneau tourné sur « fermé ».

 

L'odeur du pain est encore présente, mais il n'y a aucune lumière d'allumée. Je le regarde passer derrière le comptoir et ouvrir la porte de la réserve, mais au lieu d'y entrer, il se tourne vers moi et me fait signe de le suivre.

 

– Ce sera plus confortable à l'arrière de la boutique.

– Tu ne travaille pas ?

– Pas aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de repos. Charlotte ouvre à onze heures. On a une petite demi-heure devant nous.

– Et tu cuisines quand même ?

– J 'adore ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 

Un sourire fend mes lèvres, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Il y a quelque chose en lui, une aura éblouissante. Un rayon de soleil qui ne cesse de briller. Et sa beauté m'aveugle. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'en faisant le tour du comptoir, je me prends le coin du meuble dans la hanche.

 

J'entre dans la réserve. C'est une grande pièce, presque aussi grande que la boutique. Il y a une cuisine où ils doivent certainement confectionner leurs viennoiseries, un grand four pour le pain et une table au milieu. Un plateau de muffin est posé dessus. Je le regarde tirer deux chaises et m'assois à côté de lui.

 

– Tu veux un thé avec ?

– Je ne voudrais pas abuser...

– Ça me fait plaisir, tu es mon testeur et tu pourrais ne pas aimer.

– Si ça ne te dérange pas alors...

– Choisis la saveur que tu veux.

 

Il me tend une boite avec plusieurs sachets de thé, j'opte pour un saveur vanille cannelle, pendant qu'il fait chauffer l'eau dans la bouilloire. Et quand je l'observe, je constate qu'il est réellement dans son élément. Il nous sort deux tasses, du sucre et dépose un muffin devant chacune d'elle.

 

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se redresse pour nous servir le thé. Je le remercie, il se contente de me sourire. Il sourit toujours. La boisson me réchauffe déjà le corps à la première gorgée. Et nous goûtons tous les deux ces fameux muffins. La saveur du caramel se marie parfaitement bien au sel et à la base moelleuse de la viennoiserie. A l'intérieur, j'ai la surprise de découvrir du caramel qui coule contre ma langue. Et ce n'est pas désagréable du tout.

 

– Alors ?

– J'adore.

 

Je parle après avoir avalé ma bouchée. A côté de moi, il prend des petits bouts entre ses doigts et les porte à ses lèvres. Il boit une gorgée de thé et me sourit ensuite.

 

Puis, il se met à me parler de la boulangerie, comment ils sont lancés dans un tel commerce. La confection de la pâtisserie tourne dans sa famille depuis des années, et c'est apparemment sa sœur qui a tout lancé. Ils gèrent ce domaine à trois, ses sœurs et lui, et je trouve cela extrêmement courageux. De courir après ses rêves et ses passions. D'en faire quelque chose de concret et réel.

 

C'est passionnant de le regarder parler de ce qu'il aime, de ce qui le rend heureux. Parce que, même si ça demande du temps et de l'énergie, il est fier de ce qu'il fait. Et il peut, il a accompli de grandes choses déjà.

 

Au bout d'un moment, nous terminons de manger. Je me suis régalé. Je tourne les yeux vers lui après m'être ressuyé la bouche avec une serviette. Et je ne peux pas détourner le regard, même si je devrais, parce qu'il est en train de se lécher ses doigts collants.

 

Je dois retenir mon souffle plusieurs secondes pour ne pas qu'il entende le tremblement de ma respiration. L'ambiance de la pièce devient plus lourde quand son regard croise le mien. Il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres, bien trop lentement. Si j'avais un minimum de courage, je me serais penché pour l'embrasser. Goûter la saveur du sel et du caramel sur le bout de sa langue, initier un baiser collant et sucré.

 

Mais je ne suis pas assez sûr de moi. Je manque cruellement de confiance, c'est déjà un miracle si j'ai réussi à lui parler plus de quelques secondes.

 

Lorsque mes joues se mettent à rougir, je baisse la tête vers ma tasse presque vide. Je le sens bouger à côté de moi, son genou touche le mien et je dois me contrôler pour ne pas glisser la main sur sa cuisse. Même si c'est terriblement tentant.

 

– Au fait, sa voix me sort de mes pensées et je le remercie silencieusement, je ne crois pas connaître ton prénom.

 

Et moi le sien, c'est vrai que je n'ai même pas pensé à cela. Je suis bien trop hypnotisé par ses yeux, sa voix, son sourire... Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas tomber sous le charme du nouveau boulanger chez mes grands-parents. Il y a quelques jours de cela, j'étais encore persuadé que ce village n'était habité que par des personnes âgées ou des jeunes couples qui voulaient fuir la ville. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un _véritable_ dieu grec me fasse goûter ses pâtisserie dans sa boulangerie.

 

– Harry.

 

Un sourire court sur ses lèvres quand j'ose enfin le regarder. Il me tend sa main, son genou frôle toujours le mien. Je ne sais sérieusement plus où regarder ni comment agir. C'est toujours la même chose. Avec chaque garçon qui me plaît. Je deviens maladroit, gêné, rougissant et incapable d'entretenir une conversation.

 

Je comprends qu'il attend que je lui serre la main, alors je le fais. Ses doigts se referment autour de la mienne. Sa peau est lisse et chaude, la douceur d'une plume.

 

– Louis.

 

Comme si nous venions de nous rencontrer, nous nous serrons la même. Ce geste nous fait rire tour à tour, harmonieusement. Et j'ai vraiment envie de me pencher et d'embrasser le coin de ses lèvres, ou sa pommette, là où ses paupières plissés par le rire forment des ridules. Passer ma main dans ses cheveux, contre sa nuque, enfouir ma tête dans son cou et déposer des baisers sur sa peau chaude. Humer son odeur, un mélange d'un parfum d'homme et de pain frais.

 

Nos mains restent un court moment enlacées ensuite, je baisse timidement les yeux et regarde son doigt passer contre l'une de mes bagues. Une délicate caresse qui envoie une vague de frisson dans tout mon corps.

 

Un silence s'installe entre nous, à la fois effrayant et agréable. Je pourrais laisser mes doigts glisser contre son poignet et retracer l'encre de ses tatouages sur ses bras, sur sa peau couleur du sable. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'une sonnerie me fait sursauter. Nous nous écartons, Louis tourne sur sa chaise et lâche ma main. J'ai subitement très froid. Alors que, il y a deux secondes à peine, je suffoquais.

 

– Ça doit être ma sœur.

– Je vais vous laisser alors, vous devez avoir du travail. Combien je te dois ?

– Pour ?

– Les consommations.

 

Louis lève les yeux au ciel et fait un geste de la main, tandis que je me remet mon manteau et mon écharpe autour de mon cou.

 

– Laisse, c'est un cadeau de la maison.

– Mais...

– Tu as pris des photos de moi, je te dois bien ça.

 

A mon tour, je lève les yeux au ciel et il se contente de rire silencieusement tout en allant vers la porte qui doit mener à l'arrière de la rue.

 

– Merci, dans ce cas.

– C'est moi qui te remercie, il me sourit tandis que la sonnerie se fait encore entendre, je vais aller ouvrir avant qu'elle ne me tue. Bonne journée Harry.

– Bonne journée. A bientôt.

 

Louis me fait un signe de la main et je hoche la tête, nous nous sortons tous les deux. Moi, par devant. La clochette de la boulangerie se fait entendre quand je referme la porte derrière moi. C'est avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres que je retourne à la maison.

 

En montant dans ma chambre, je vois bien le regard de ma famille. Le sourire amusé de mamie et le regard que me lance maman, seulement, j'ai envie de garder cela pour moi encore un peu. J'ai envie de garder Louis pour moi.

 

J'ai plusieurs messages de Maëva. Elle m'informe que Zayn a apparemment une copine, depuis deux ou trois mois, et ça ne me rend même pas triste.

Je suis un peu déçu, mais pas au point d'en avoir le cœur serré. J'ai simplement perdu mon temps, alors que déjà la vie est trop courte pour s'attacher à des personnes qui n'en valent pas la peine. Mais, je ne sais pas, Zayn est peut-être un garçon formidable, gentille et attentionné. Je crois simplement qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi.

 

Il y a quelques jours, je me serais roulé en boule dans mon lit en attendant que la vie vienne me chercher.

 

Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais pleuré sur mon sort. Je me serais maudit de toujours être intéressé par des garçons inaccessibles, hors de portée.

 

Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais souhaité ne plus jamais tomber amoureux.

 

Mais aujourd'hui, tout a changé.

Aujourd'hui, Louis a tout chamboulé.

 


	3. Hiver 2016 - Partie III.

 

                 Je fais développer les photos de Louis sur mon ordinateur. Elles défilent sous mes yeux et je les sauvegarde, pour ne jamais les perdre. Je n'ai pas menti, elles iront avec les autres dans le dossier souvenir que j'ai créé. Son sourire sur chaque cliché et le bleu intense de ses yeux me donnent des papillons dans le ventre.

 

Je n'ai pas pu le voir hier, mes parents ont voulu aller faire du ski à la station la plus proche. Je suis allé avec eux, c'était amusant, même si je ne sais réellement pas tenir debout plus de cinq minutes. Je suis tombé plus de fois dans la neige que je n'ai descendu les pistes. Ensuite, on a fait des cookies avec ma grand-mère pour le goûter, j'avais froid, je n'avais plus envie de sortir. Il était tard.

 

C'est pour ça que ce matin, je me suis dévoué pour aller chercher le pain. Comme si c'était une corvée... Ma mère m'a regardé avec un air étrange, je me suis contenté de prendre l'argent que mamie m'a donné et je suis sorti aussi vite.

 

Sauf que je ne trouve pas mon bonnet, j'ai beau cherché partout je ne parviens pas à mettre la main dessus. Et quelques flocons tombent du ciel. Je dois faire sans. Mon écharpe me recouvre le bas du visage jusqu'au bout du nez. J'enfouis mes mains gantées dans les grandes poches de mon manteau.

 

Lorsque j'arrive à la boulangerie, je suis un peu déçu de trouver la jeune femme blonde de l'autre côté du comptoir, Charlotte il me semble. Quand la sonnerie annonce mon entrée, elle lève les yeux et me sourit. Je m'avance, demande d'abord un pain de campagne coupé et une baguette. Elle me prépare tout ça, pendant que mon regard scanne la vitrine de viennoiseries.

 

La porte de l'arrière boutique s'ouvre, j'ai l'espoir de voir Louis. Mais c'est une autre femme qui en sort. Les cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus-verts et un visage fin. Ce doit être l'autre sœur de Louis.

 

– Avec ceci ?

 

Charlotte pose les sachets de pains devant moi, j'hésite quelques secondes avant de parler.

 

– Euh... Est-ce que vous avez encore les nouveaux muffins, ceux au caramel beurre salé ?

 

Un sourire fend ses lèvres, l'autre jeune femme cesse de poser les autres pains dans les paniers pour me regarder aussi. Je dois être en train de rougir furieusement derrière mon écharpe.

 

– C'est.. Louis m'en a fait goûté avant-hier et...

– Il en reste oui, répond Charlotte avec un air amusé, mais ce ne sont pas des nouveautés.

 

Je fronce les sourcils, les doigts moites à l'intérieur de mes poches. Je ne comprends pas, Louis m'avait pourtant dit que c'était une de ses nouvelles recettes.

 

– Il les fait depuis des années, avant même qu'on ouvre, c'est sa pâtisserie préférée.

 

Les mots de Charlotte me laissent sans voix, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, alors je me mords la lèvre. Les deux sœurs sourient, apparemment la situation doit être drôle à leurs yeux. Alors que moi, je suis mort de honte.

 

\--T'en fais pas, il nous a dit de t'en donner si tu revenais... Harry, c'est ça ?

 

Je hoche la tête, Charlotte me sourit et encaisse mes achats. Sa sœur repart dans la réserve moins de dix secondes et reviens avec un muffin. Elle le pose à côté des sachets de pains et je tends le billet. Une fois l'argent rendu, je prends le pain sous le bras et le muffin en main. Je marmonne un au revoir et un merci, encore mal à l'aise, mais avant que je ne puisse mettre un pied dehors, la voix de Charlotte m'interrompt.

 

– Il est dehors, derrière la boulangerie, il décharge les caisses. Tu peux aller le voir, si ça t'intéresse ?

 

Je sens l'intérieur de mon ventre se réchauffer, ainsi que mes joues. Je ne sais pas si un jour je cesserais de rougir. Comme réponse, je me contente de hocher la tête.

 

Mais quand je suis dehors, je ne prends pas la route de la maison. Je fais le tour de la petit bâtisse et rejoins la rue arrière. Une voiture est garée, la porte arrière est entrouverte et mon regard tombe directement sur Louis. Il tient une caisse entre ses mains et la porte à l'intérieur. Je m'avance, timidement, m'appuie contre le côté de la voiture, près du coffre ouvert.

 

Lorsqu'il revient, il me voit directement et son visage s'illumine. Un sourire anime ses lèvres à la vue du muffin que je tiens au creux de ma main. Et le mien apparaît aussi quand je remarque qu'il porte mon bonnet sur sa tête. J'essaie de ne pas prêter attention aux battements de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent.

 

– Bonjour, il souffle de sa voix douce, tu avais oublié ça ici l'autre jour...

 

Louis retire mon bonnet de ses cheveux lisses et désordonnés, il s'approche et se hisse un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour le poser sur le dessus de ma tête. Je frissonne à la seconde même où ses doigts gelés frôlent mes boucles et ma joue. C'est à peine la caresse d'une plume, mais c'est tout mon corps qui se réveille et se dérègle.

 

– Merci de l'avoir gardé.

 

Son éternel sourire m'éblouit, je me mords la lèvre derrière mon écharpe et il remet son bras le long de son corps. J'ai soudainement très froid. Nous restons plusieurs secondes à nous regarder sans rien dire, et je pourrais faire ça toute la journée. Me perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux, m'y noyer.

 

Sans vraiment lui demander quoi que ce soit, je pose mes achats dans son coffre et l'aide à porter les caisses à l'intérieur. Il lève les yeux au ciel mais me remercie. Nous nous asseyons au bord de son coffre vide, je partage mon muffin avec lui même s'il en reste certainement à l'intérieur. Et même si j'ai payé, mais je ne fais pas attention à ça.

 

– Alors, je vois que les aimes mes muffins, il commente avec un sourire.

– Oui, tes _nouveaux_ muffins.

 

J'appuie mes mots, son regard pétille et il se met à rire légèrement. Il tape doucement le bout de sa chaussure contre la mienne et regarde droit devant lui ensuite.

 

Louis s'allume une cigarette, la glisse entre ses lèvres et expire la fumée. Je le regarde faire, hypnotisé par sa beauté naturelle. Des flocons tombent dans ses cheveux, il semble presque irréel. Un mirage. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un si beau garçon veuille bien passer du temps avec moi. M'offre des muffins et garder mon bonnet avec lui.

 

Il tapote sur le bout de sa cigarette pour retirer les mégots et tourne son visage vers le mien. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 

– Dis, il demande, tu es occupé aujourd'hui ?

– Non.

– Ça te dirait de venir à la patinoire avec moi ? J'ai l'après-midi de libre et ce serait plus amusant à deux.

 

La patinoire. Avec Louis. Cette idée me fait sourire. Je n'hésite pas longtemps avant de répondre :

 

– Avec plaisir.

– Super, il me sourit, je t'attendrais devant la boulangerie vers quatorze heures, ok ?

– Parfait.

 

Un dernier sourire et je me lève pour le laisser continuer à travailler. Je repars avec le pain sous le bras, le ventre plein de sucre et le cœur léger. Forcément, aussi, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

 

Le reste de la matinée passe bien trop rapidement à mes yeux, je termine de lire un roman, édite des photos et aide ma grand-mère à préparer le repas. Nous mangeons tous ensemble, et je les informe que je vais patiner cette après-midi, avec un ami. Ma mère me lance un de ces regards de maman, je baisse les yeux vers mes petits-pois et me retiens de sourire.

 

Je me dépêche de me préparer ensuite, j'ai gardé les mêmes vêtements que ce matin et je passe simplement mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les remettre en place. Pour quatorze heures, je rejoins la place. Je n'ai pas pris mon appareil avec moi, j'ai peur de le casser ou de le perdre, mais je regrette un peu de ne pas pouvoir immortaliser Louis sur la glace.

 

Je l'attends peut-être cinq minutes, puis sa voiture se gare juste devant moi et il me fait signe de monter. J'ouvre la portière et m'assois du côté passager. Il y a un fond de musique sur la radio, il porte une veste en jean au dessus d'un pull un peu trop grand et une casquette. Ça me fait sourire.

 

Louis conduit jusqu'à la piste. Il me parle d'une nouvelle recette qu'il veut essayer, et je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures. Discuter de tout et de rien. En apprendre chaque fois un peu plus sur lui. Il remplit le silence que je n'ose pas briser, encore légèrement intimidé par sa présence.

 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se gare sur un parking devant un petit bâtiment. Je vois un bout de la patinoire en dépasser, derrière. Je suis déjà impatient. Autant, je ne suis pas doué pour le ski, mais j'adore patiner.

 

Nous entrons et allons chercher nos patins, nous les enfilons sur un banc et je me redresse. Louis semble aussi à l'aise que moi, nous nous rendons sur la piste. Ce n'est pas encore trop plein. Des musiques de Noël passent en fond. Avec les flocons qui tombent depuis ce matin, c'est vraiment magique.

 

J'avance sur la piste, Louis se tourne aisément vers moi et touche mon bras.

 

– On fait la course ?

– Je te préviens, si tu tombes je ne te rattrape pas.

– Je me tiendrais à toi.

– Certainement pas.

 

Son rire me parvient aux oreilles et réchauffe mon cœur, il me fait un clin d'oeil et se lance sur la piste. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne peut pas m'empêcher de sourire, et je le suis.

 

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi léger et heureux depuis des mois. Louis s'amuse à faire l'idiot, et ça marche. Je ris, je fais semblant d'être lassé par ses éternelles bêtises, mais il continue et me tourne parfois autour pour me faire râler. Il me vole mon bonnet, j'essaie de le rattraper, seulement il a beau être petit, il est bien plus rapide et agile que moi.

 

Un moment, je me fige et manque de perdre mon équilibre. Sa main frôle la mienne et il s'accroche au bout de mes doigts. Je le regarde, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues déjà rosées par le froid qui virent au rouge. Lui, il me lance un sourire qui me retourne totalement l'estomac. Nous ne disons rien, nous ne parlons pas. Nous patinons, côte à côte, main dans la main. Et, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir que c'est la meilleure sensation au monde.

 

Nous faisons cela pendant une heure et demi environ, puis Louis propose de s'arrêter et d'aller se chercher une boisson chaude. Nous retournons au petit vestiaire pour défaire nos patins, il enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et j'ai envie d'y glisser la mienne aussi.

 

Ensemble, nous nous avançons vers le petit stand. Louis commande un Chaï Tea Latte, je me décide pour un simple chocolat chaud. Cette fois, j'insiste pour payer avec les sous de ma grand-mère qui sont restés dans la poche de mon manteau. Louis lève les yeux au ciel, mais me remercie une fois que nous avons nos gobelets.

 

D'un commun accord, nous nous installons sur un banc en face de la piste de patinage. Il y a de la place pour au moins quatre personnes dessus, mais Louis se colle presque à moi. Son épaule contre la mienne, nos genoux qui se frôlent et mon cœur dont les battements ne cessent de s'accélérer.

 

Le chocolat chaud me brûle la langue, la gorge. Louis boit lentement, il prend son temps. Un peu de crème fouettée lui reste sur le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Il y passe sa langue puis sa voix s'élève.

 

– Quand est-ce que tu repars ?

– Le deux janvier, au matin.

– Tu sais quand tu reviens ?

 

Sa question me fait espérer qu'il veut me revoir, je me mords la lèvre et bois une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud. Je pense au fait que je ne serais plus là dans moins de six jours, que son sourire ne sera plus qu'un souvenir que je devrais garder chaudement au creux de mon cœur en attendant de revenir.

 

– Certainement aux prochaines vacances, ou certains week-end entre deux. Je ne sais pas précisément.

 

Louis hoche la tête, sans me regarder, les yeux fixés sur la piste en face de nous. Le silence devient plus gênant et lourd entre nous. J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait une erreur, que j'ai dis quelque chose de travers, et je ne sais pas comment me rattraper.

 

Je n'ai pas envie que quoi que ce soit change entre nous. J'aime qu'il me fasse sentir léger, entier et important. J'aime qu'il me remarque et me _voit_ comme je suis. Pour essayer de le rassurer, je souffle avec un sourire :

 

– Mais, nous essayons de venir voir mes grands-parents au moins une fois par mois, je reviendrais.

 

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi, il ne sourit pas, mais il tend sa main et enfonce correctement mon bonnet sur mes boucles. Ses doigts touchent brièvement ma joue, comme ce matin, mais avant même que je ne puisse en profiter, il se dérobe.

 

En moins de quelques secondes, Louis est debout et va jeter son gobelet vide à la poubelle. Je fais de même et nous mettons tous les deux nos mains dans nos poches. J'ai très froid, et je sens que ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la température extérieure.

 

Louis me tenait chaud. Et là, il est en train de s'éteindre lentement. Un soleil ne meurt jamais. Il brille jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sauf que je suis en train de frissonner parce que l'air est glacé entre nous. Il neige toujours, mais j'ai l'impression que les flocons m'assomment maintenant.

 

Je suis Louis à travers le petit marché de Noël autour de la patinoire. D'un côté, je suis soulagé de ne pas le voir aller tout de suite à sa voiture. Ce serait trop dur de savoir qu'il veut me fuir.

 

Nous marchons, il serre ses bras autour de son corps et soupire. De la fumée sort de sa bouche, je comprends qu'il a froid. Les températures descendent bien ces derniers jours, et si la neige tient et continuer de tomber, ça veut forcément dire que l'air est frigorifiant.

 

Je déroule ma longue écharpe grise, douce comme un nuage. Timidement, je pose une main sur le bras de Louis. Il se tourne vers moi et je passe l'autre bout autour de son cou. Nous sommes proches, très proches. Je me demande comment il réussi à de ne pas mourir de froid en étant habillé ainsi.

 

Ses cheveux tombent partout autour de son visage, devant ses yeux, frôlent sa pommette. Je l'admire, je le regarde. Les flocons pleuvent autour de lui et je retiens mon souffle. Parce qu'il sa beauté me frappe. Parce qu'il sent extrêmement bon. Parce qu'il me tient chaud à nouveau.

 

– Tu vas tomber malade...

 

Ma voix est rauque, basse. Un léger sourire se forme au coin de ses lèvres, son regard reste au niveau de mon cou et du haut de mon torse. Puis, il relève les yeux. Ils ont une envoûtante nuance de gris, mêlée à du bleu ciel. Un joli rose colore ses joues tandis qu'il secoue lentement la tête.

 

La distance entre nous est si infime. Si je me penche de quelques centimètres, je peux littéralement l'embrasser. Ses doigts agrippent délicatement les bouts de l'écharpe qui retombent par devant mon torse. J'ai la sensation qu'il me rapproche méticuleusement de lui.

 

Instinctivement, mon regard dérive sur ses lèvres. Elles m'appellent, à la fois proches et inatteignables. Je ne vois que lui. Autour de nous, plus rien n'existe. Mes doigts me démangent, j'aimerais les poser sur ses hanches, sa nuque.

 

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai de la chantilly ?

 

Je cligne des paupières, fais un aller-retour entre sa bouche souriante et ses yeux. Ils recommencent à briller, je retrouver le Louis d'avant. Ses doigts caressent le tissu de l'écharpe et appuient légèrement contre mon torse. Près de ma poitrine.

 

– Non.

 

J'inspire, mon cœur loupe un battement. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Lui non plus.

 

Je ne sais pas où j'en trouve le courage, mais je prononce ces prochains mots avec détermination.

 

– J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

 

Louis me fixe, mes joues rougissent et son sourire s'étend encore.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

 

Et je ne réfléchis plus. Je n'attends plus. J'avance la tête doucement, car ce moment nous appartient et ne doit pas être précipité. Louis respire plus lentement, penche sa tête sur le côté, quand nos nez se frôlent, nous fermons les yeux en même temps.

 

Nos lèvres se rencontrent et nous nous embrassons avec une telle lenteur, une telle douceur que j'en ai la tête qui tourne. Le vertige. Je ne repousse plus l'envie de le toucher. Je pose une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans le creux de son dos. Les siennes tiennent toujours l'écharpe, mais je sens ses doigts caresser ma joue et finalement rester au niveau de ma mâchoire.

 

Sa langue rencontre timidement la mienne, elle a le goût des épices et du sucre. J'en perds la tête. Louis me fait voir des étoiles, il me retourne tous le corps et dérègle les battements de mon cœur. Je ne peux rien y faire et je ne veux pas changer quoi que ce soit non plus. J'aime cette sensation d'étourdissement.

 

Mes doigts trouvent leur chemin dans ses cheveux juste au moment où nos lèvres se séparent, mais nous ne nous éloignons pas. Je pose mon front contre le sien, il respire aussi fort et vite que moi, et je crois que je le sens sourire contre nos bouches qui se caressent.

 

– Tu sais, je n'avais même pas froid.

 

Un rire léger m'échappe, et cette fois c'est lui qui m'embrasse. Je soupire, me colle à lui. Son corps est chaud, le mien brûle. Je le laisse prendre possession de moi, il m'a déjà envoûté au premier regard.

 

Je n'ai pas peur de m'accrocher à lui comme si le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds, je n'ai pas peur de l'emmener avec moi dans les nuages. Je n'ai pas peur que nous nous embrassons jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres soient gercées. Jusqu'à ce que je garde la réminiscence de sa bouche contre la mienne.

 

 

 

                Après notre journée à la patinoire, je passe le restant de mes jours avec Louis. Je ne reste à la maison de mes grands-parents uniquement lorsqu'il travaille. Et quand nous nous rejoignons, nos lèvres ont du mal à se séparer.

 

Comme nos corps maintenant. Nous nous enlaçons alors que mes parents terminent de charger la voiture. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, il caresse mon dos et je respire son odeur.

 

Mon cœur se serre, il me fait mal depuis hier. Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier ses caresses dans mes cheveux, contre mon ventre, la sensation de ses baisers, ses sourires, le son limpide de son rire, l'éclat de ses yeux ou la chaleur de son corps. Je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier.

 

Pourtant, je sais que je vais le revoir, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer mes journées sans lui. Elles me paraissent déjà plus maussades et longues. Interminables. Vides de couleurs et de chaleur.

 

Au moment de partir, il m'embrasse en me serrant contre lui. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'ai les mains posées sur ses hanches et j'ai envie de pleurer. Je n'aime pas son souffle qui tremble, ses doigts qui s'accrochent à moi. Ce baiser a un goût d'adieu.

 

Il caresse ma joue, me dit de lui envoyer un message quand je suis arrivé chez moi. Je hoche la tête, mais je pars avec la gorge serrée et le cœur au bord des lèvres. C'est peut-être précipité, seulement ça ne s'explique pas. J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour Louis, et je n'ai pas envie de le quitter. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin trouver la personne qui me correspond.

 

Je passe le trajet en voiture à écouter des musiques tristes, nostalgiques qui me font penser à Louis. J'ai ma tête posée contre la vitre, gelée et j'ignore les regards en coin de mes parents. Ils savent que je passais mon temps avec Louis ces derniers jours, ils savent que je me suis attaché à lui. Mais, ils ne pourront jamais se rendre compte d'à quel point le quitter me détruit.

 

En rentrant, je file dans ma chambre, ouvre ma valise et m'allonge dans mon lit. J'envoie directement un message à Louis et appuie sur sa photo de contact. Celle que j'ai prise de lui, avec mon nouvel appareil. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en prendre d'autres, dans la neige, face à la montagne. Mais, ma préférée reste celle-ci. Il est si naturel et rayonnant. Son petit sourire étincelant.

 

Mon cœur se serre à ce souvenir, je pose mon portable contre ma poitrine et inspire plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux. Si je puise dans mes souvenirs, je peux encore sentir la saveur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, son parfum et entendre l'écho lointain de son rire.

 

 

 

 

Sauf que, j'attends. J'attends trois, huit, dix jours.

Deux semaines.

Je lui envoie d'autres messages entre temps.

 

J'attends, collé à mon téléphone toute la journée, une partie de la nuit.

J'attends parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

J'attends qu'il me fasse un signe de vie.

 

Et Louis ne me donne jamais de réponse.

 


	4. Printemps 2017 - Partie I.

_Printemps 2017._

 

                              Ma porte s'ouvre à la volée et la voix stridente de ma sœur me sort précipitamment de mon sommeil. Je sursaute, ouvre les yeux et grogne. Elle me lance un coussin sur le torse et ne se gêne pas pour aller ouvrir grand les rideaux. Je me cache sous les couvertures, aveuglé par cette soudaine luminosité.

 

J'ai la bouche pâteuse et mon mal de tête qui surgit déjà. C'est encore avec une magnifique gueule de bois que je me réveille aujourd'hui. Je ne peux blâmer personne d'autre que moi-même, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de râler contre ma sœur. Parce que généralement, après une soirée bien arrosée, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

 

Et c'est le cas depuis le début du mois de Janvier. Un peu plus de trois mois. Trois que je vis comme un fantôme, trois mois que je mène une existence qui n'est plus la mienne, à laquelle je n'ai plus goût. Trois mois que je vis sans exister.

 

– Allez debout, il est treize heures, tu commences ton service dans une heure et demi !

 

Un nouveau grognement sort de ma bouche, étouffé par le coussin où j'ai enfoui mon visage. Si je le pouvais, je resterais dans mon lit toute la journée, enfermé dans le noir à pleurer sur mon sort. Je n'ai pas été dans un tel état depuis l'été dernier, j'ai tout fait pour ne plus jamais vivre ça, et pourtant ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir.

 

Ou peut-être que j'aurais dû le voir. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû tomber sous son charme. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû regarder ses joues rougir ou ses belles fossettes lorsqu'il sourit.

 

Et j'essaie d'oublier. J'essaie d'oublier son souvenir. Mais il reste dans ma tête, toute la journée. Son visage, son rire, sa voix. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il me fait endurer des nuits blanches. Je me noie dans l'alcool pour parvenir à dormir quelques heures. Sinon, je ne tiendrais pas debout.

 

– Louis, je t'en prie, fais un effort...

 

Ma sœur s'assoit sur le bord du lit, je la sens rabaisser les couvertures et glisser ensuite ses doigts mes cheveux. Ce simple geste me donne envie de fondre en larmes. Plus que jamais, mes sœurs veillent sur moi. Elles font bien attention à ce que je ne manque pas un repas, que je sois à l'heure pour le travail et que je ne fasse pas quelque chose d'irresponsable que je vais regretter ensuite. A part enchaîner les verres jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de pire.

 

Pourtant, ça ne me rend pas plus heureux ou vivant. Je me sens toujours aussi vide et triste. Au fond, je crois que je fais cela pour me punir.

 

Chaque jour, je vais relire ses messages. Il m'en a envoyé plusieurs, et je n'ai jamais donné une seule réponse. Au bout d'un moment, de deux semaines, il a arrêté de m'écrire. Encore une fois, je suis le seul coupable. Je suis responsable de mon propre état. Si je suis si misérable depuis ces trois derniers mois, c'est uniquement de ma faute.

 

Charlotte soupire, je n'ose pas la regarder, alors je fixe le sol de ma chambre.

 

– Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va s'arranger, Lou... Tu le sais...

 

Je ne réponds pas, parce que je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais pas si un jour je me sentirais mieux.

Je ne sais pas si un jour je m'en remettrais.

Je ne sais pas si un jour je parviendrais à oublier Harry.

Je ne sais pas si je le veux non plus.

 

S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris ces derniers mois, c'est qu'on ne guérit jamais vraiment de l'amour. Ça a beau être un sentiment qui nous fait sentir invincible et au-dessus du monde, c'est aussi celui que peut le plus nous détruire et nous mettre plus bas que terre.

 

Et malgré tout, je sais qu'Harry était une bonne personne pour moi. Je ne l'ai pas connu depuis des années, mais j'en avais la sensation. Chaque nouveau jour passé à ses côtés me certifiait un peu plus que j'avais rencontré la personne que j'attendais. _Ma_ personne.

 

Mais voilà, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ruiner et briser tout ce qui m'apporte du bonheur. Parce que je ne suis pas habitué à être heureux, j'ai peur de ce sentiment. Dès que je le deviens, quelque chose bascule et tout va de travers. Parfois, la cruauté de la vie s'acharne plus sur certaines personnes, et je crois que j'en fais partie.

 

– Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, tu vas finir par te détruire et...

– Laisse moi.

 

Je l'interrompt et un silence de plomb tombe entre nous. Ma voix est plus grave et froide que je ne le pensais. Depuis le départ d'Harry, je suis devenu détestable et distant, arrogant et renfermé. Je ne suis plus moi-même, je ne me reconnais même pas. Et je hais cette nouvelle version de moi.

 

Apparemment, mes sœurs aussi. Charlotte et Félicité essaient de m'aider, de tendre une main vers moi, mais je les repousse toujours. Les jumelles, Phoebe et Daisy m'ignorent et m'évitent. Et les deux derniers enfants de la famille, Ernest et Doris me regardent parfois comme si j'allais leur hurler dessus à tout moment. Je m'en veux atrocement à moi-même d'instaurer cette ambiance dans la maison, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça.

 

Et je suis le plus grand, l'adulte, je suis sensé les guider, les protéger, les aimer. Être là quand ça ne va pas, être leur confident et leur modèle.

Mais tout ce que je fais, ce n'est que les éloigner et leur faire peur.

Même mes amis ont du mal à me supporter. Je ne fais que boire, fumer et râler.

 

J'aimerais que ça change, vraiment, mais je ne parviens pas à me sortir de ce trou noir. Je ne trouve pas de solution. J'en suis arrivé au point où tout le monde me déteste, même moi.

 

– Louis...

– S'il te plaît, je souffle presque froidement, j'aimerais m'habiller.

 

Après avoir soupiré, Charlotte se lève et quitte la pièce. Je sais qu'ils font des efforts, qu'ils essaient de me faire sentir mieux, et j'aimerais savoir les remercier de me supporter. De me regarder devenir ma propre ombre. Sombrer chaque jour un peu plus.

 

Une fois seul, je me redresse et m'étire. Mes muscles sont tendus et lourds. Je me traîne, sans grande conviction, jusqu'à la salle de bains et passe un long moment sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Quand je sors, la buée a recouverte le miroir au-dessus de l'évier et j'ai la peau rouge.

 

Mon reflet dans la glace me serre la gorge. Les cernes noires sous les yeux, le regard explosé, fatigué, détruit, les cheveux en bataille et une barbe de plusieurs jours. Je fais tout de même un effort me rase un minimum.

 

Je descends au salon, tout le monde est à l'école sauf Charlotte qui depuis Septembre a terminé les cours et m'aide à plein temps à la boulangerie. Elle aussi a décidé d'en faire son métier. Sous son regard, je verse l'eau encore chaude dans la bouilloire dans ma tasse de thé. Je prends une tartine et m'installe à table.

 

Pour éviter une conversation, je me concentre sur le cahier où je garde les notes pour la boulangerie. Les inventaires, les chiffres, les réservations, les programmes, les nouvelles recettes. Charlotte a terminé sa journée, elle s'est occupée de la boulangerie depuis six heures ce matin, à préparer le pain et les vitrines, et s'occuper des clients à partir de sept heures trente.

 

C'est à mon tour de prendre le relais, et je suis tout de même impatient de travailler. Je me plonge et me noie dans le travail. Avec l'alcool, c'est la seule chose qui me permet d'oublier et de ne plus penser. Je travaille trois fois plus, j'ai doublé mes horaires et je fais des heures supplémentaires. Je reste parfois le soir, tard, pour préparer des viennoiseries ou confectionner de nouvelles recettes.

 

Ça m'évite de venir ruiner l'ambiance à la maison. Et je me sens affreusement triste et coupable, de devoir m'éloigner de ma famille pour ne pas leur faire de mal, à eux aussi.

 

– Tu vas savoir gérer tout seul ?

– Je fais ça depuis un moment, je suis habitué. Puis, Félicité vient après les cours.

– Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours m’appeler et j...

– Ça ira je te dis.

 

Je mange la moitié de ma tartine, jette le reste. Je prends ma tasse, mon paquet de cigarettes sur la table, mon briquet et vais fumer à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je ne le suis plus depuis des mois.

 

Je tire sur ma cigarette jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge, ou alors ce sont les sanglots que je tente de ravaler. Je ne sais plus faire la différence. J'ai mal partout à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je me demande encore comment je fais pour supporter toutes ces souffrances, pour me supporter. Çà devient invivable, de respirer dans ma propre peau.

 

Après avoir fumé deux cigarettes, je noie les mégots dans le fond froid de mon thé et descends laver la tasse. Charlotte est assise à table, des papiers éparpillés autour d'elle et son ordinateur portable allumé.

 

Elle me regarde quand je me lave les mains, je prends le cahier avec moi. Et avant de partir, je viens quand même poser un rapide baiser dans ses cheveux. Parce que j'ai beau être exécrable, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. Et j'aime ma famille, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste.

 

Sur la route, je fume encore. L'air est frais, on se croirait encore en hiver. J'aimerais y retourner. Revoir Harry. M'excuser. Lui demander de me faire confiance, de rester, de me serrer dans ses bras et de ne jamais me laisser faire cette erreur.

 

J'aimerais retourner en arrière. Fin Décembre. Revivre notre premier baiser et lui dire à quel point il me rend heureux. A quel point sa rencontre a bouleversé ma vie.

 

Mais, je ne peux pas changer le passé. Alors, je m'efforce de vivre dans ses réminiscences et dans un présent qui ne me convient pas.

 

Aujourd'hui, il y a du monde à la boulangerie. Les habitués font la conversation et demande des nouvelles, comme si je ne les voyais pas presque tous les jours. Mais ça me réchauffe la poitrine, dans ces moments, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se meurt un peu moins vite. Qu'il n'est pas qu'une pierre glaciale et lourde que je dois supporter toute la journée.

 

Je vends et fais cuire le pain. Félicité me rejoint à seize heures trente, elle enfile un tablier et me remplace à la caisse. Je profite de sa présence pour aller prendre une pause et fumer, à l'arrière de la boutique.

 

Une petite pluie tombe depuis le début de l'après-midi, le ciel est gris et l'air frais. Je serre ma veste en jean autour de moi et porte la cigarette à mes lèvres.

 

Je fais un tour sur mon portable, réponds à des messages de mes amis et clique sur l'icon d'Harry. Aucune photo. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. Si ce n'est son visage qui s'efface petit à petit de ma mémoire, la sensation fantôme de ses lèvres contre les miennes et le son lointain et inatteignable de son rire.

 

Lui a des photos de moi. Je le sais. Je suis certain qu'il les a gardé. Celles qu'il a prise avec son nouvel appareil. Et j'aurais dû faire pareil, j'aurais dû le prendre en photo avec mon portable, immortaliser son rire. Me souvenir qu'un homme aussi merveilleux que lui a pu vouloir de moi, pendant un temps.

 

Mais, ce dont je me rappelle le plus, c'est que je lui ai certainement brisé le cœur. Parce qu'il m'a promis de revenir, et je ne lui ai jamais juré de l'attendre en retour.

 

– Louis... ? Louis !

 

La voix de ma sœur me ramène sur terre et je tourne la tête vers elle, la cigarette qui se consume entre mes doigts. Elle me regarde étrangement, le visage inquiet, et je me rends compte que des larmes ont coulées toutes seules de mes yeux. Je passe le dos de ma main contre ma joue et renifle. Je cache mon visage le temps d'écraser ma cigarette.

 

– Ouais ?

 

Ma voix déraille et craque sur la fin. Félicité m'a vu pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi je cherche à le nier. Je me tourne vers elle, elle m'offre un sourire léger et désolé.

 

– Madame Morton veut savoir si tu as encore des muffins caramel beurre salé ?

 

L'évocation de cette pâtisserie menace de me faire fondre en sanglots. Je serre les poings, inspire et ravale ma salive. J'ai cessé d'en faire depuis le départ d'Harry, parce qu'il adorait ça et que maintenant en préparer me rappelle trop de souvenirs. Je secoue la tête et la suis à l'intérieur.

 

– Non, j'essaie de tester de nouvelles recettes.

– Mais, tu as toujours aimé les faire.

– Et j'ai pas le droit de vouloir changer ?

 

Mon ton brusque et glacial l'a fait reculer d'un pas et baisser la tête. Je soupire, retire ma veste et enfile un tablier.

 

– Écoute, Félicité je...

– Non, je comprends, je suis désolée c'est moi. Je retourne à l'avant, il y a des clients.

 

J'allais m'excuser, mais elle s'est déjà éclipsé par la porte. J'ai réellement un don pour gâcher les choses. Un long soupir m'échappe à nouveau et je décide de faire passer ma colère dans la confection des viennoiseries et du pain.

 

La farine vole partout sur mon tablier, mes bras et mon visage, mais ça me détend. Je laisse les pains cuire et dorer au four, je fais fondre le beurre et le chocolat pour mes croissants.

 

Cuisiner m'absorbe tellement que je ne bouge pas de la réserve jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Félicité. Mon regard tombe sur l'horloge accrochée au mur et je remarque qu'il est presque vingt-heures vingt. Nous avons fermés depuis environ trente minutes, mais nous terminons un peu après les horaires pour tout nettoyer et préparer.

 

Un sourire amusé se forme sur les lèvres de ma sœur, je hausse un sourcil tandis qu'elle va accrocher son tablier.

 

– Tu t'en es mis partout.

 

A mon tour, je souris faiblement et termine de poser le pain encore chaud sur des plaques pour le laisser refroidir. Ma sœur m'aide à terminer la tâche et laver les tables.

 

– Tu as terminé ?

 

Je hoche la tête, retire mon tablier aussi et passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux couverts de farine. Après cette longue séance de pâtisserie, je me sens un peu moins lourd que tout à l'heure.

 

– Est-ce que tu veux rentrer avec moi ou... rester ici ?

 

Mes sœurs et frères se sont habitués, ces derniers mois, à me voir revenir à la maison tard le soir. Souvent, je manque le repas en famille et me contente d'avaler rapidement des restes. Ce n'est pas une vie que je dois leur faire mener, je ne peux pas continuer à avoir la sensation qu'ils subissent ma présence.

 

– Je viens, Charlotte a préparé un repas ?

– Je ne pense pas, en tout cas elle ne m'a rien dit.

– On prend un Mcdo pour tout le monde sur la route ?

 

Le sourire que ma sœur me lance illumine ma journée, elle s'avance vers moi et me prends dans ses bras. Même si elle est plus jeune que moi, elle me dépasse de largement une tête et je la serre contre mon corps sans attendre.

 

Ça fait du bien de sentir que je ne suis pas tout seul, malgré ce que je peux croire. Au moins, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur ma famille. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, et nous n'avons jamais cessé de nous serrer les coudes entre nous. Avec six frères et sœurs, je ne peux pas ne pas être tourné vers les liens familiaux. Je dirais même que depuis cet été, nos liens de sont renforcés.

 

Mais j'ai peur d'être en train de tout détruire, parce que je suis incapable de reprendre ma vie amoureuse en main et me montrer vulnérable face à un garçon.

 

Félicité se recule et nous sortons ensemble de la boulangerie. Après avoir tout fermé, nous faisons un petit détour pour acheter des menus au fast-food, je prends ceux avec les jouets pour les jumeaux, je sais qu'ils vont adorer.

 

Sur la route, ma sœur me parle de sa journée au lycée. Et je suis ravi qu'elle sache lier travail et étude. Elle ne sait pas encore si elle reprendra aussi la boulangerie avec nous, l'esthétique lui plaît beaucoup même si elle a des notions en commerce. Avant de franchir le seuil de la maison, je lui dis simplement de poursuivre ses rêves. Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse comme moi.

 

Quand nous arrivons au salon avec chacun un sac en main, nous sommes accueillis par les exclamations des jumeaux et le grand sourire des jumelles et de Charlotte. Elle me regarde fièrement, mes lèvres se retroussent aussi en un air joyeux.

 

– Hey hey... ! On va se laver les mains et ranger les jouets avant.

 

Ernest et Doris font une petite moue mais filent ramasser leurs affaires sur le tapis du salon. A côté de moi, Félicité échappe un rire et je l'aide à tout installer sur la table. Nous faisons un peu réchauffer les hamburgers, nuggets et les frites.

 

Une fois que tout le monde est à table, je leurs donne tous leur menu et les jumeaux sont heureux de déballer et découvrir des jouets en plastique. Je m'assois, prends mon petit frère de cinq ans sur les genoux et Doris va prendre place sur ceux de Félicité.

 

Un vrai repas de famille, même si ce n'est pas de la cuisine gastronomique et saine. Mais nous mangeons avec le sourire. Je ne suis enfermé dans ma chambre, ivre au milieu d'un bar ou en train de travailler à la boulangerie. Je suis avec eux et c'est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Les rendre heureux.

 

Plus tard, Phoebe et Daisy se chargent de débarrasser la table, Félicité termine des devoirs, Charlotte est devant la télévision et je vais coucher les jumeaux. Ils insistent pour que je leur raconte une histoire, je m'assois au bord du lit de ma petit sœur et lueur raconte un petit conte. Doris s'est déjà endormie, son ours en peluche serré dans ses bras. Ernest a le pouce coincé dans sa bouche, ses yeux commencent à se fermer, je me penche pour embrasser son front.

 

– Loulou...

– Oui bonhomme ?

– T'es plus fâché et triste ?

 

Ses mots me serrent le cœur, je ne me sens pas fier du tout. Tout le monde a remarqué que je n'allais pas bien, même les jumeaux le savent. Et j'ai honte. Je ne donne pas l'exemple, je me comporte comme un enfant immature.

 

Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux qui commencent à bien pousser et lui offre un petit sourire. Il a besoin d'entendre que son grand frère n'est pas malheureux. Sinon, il le sera aussi. Et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

 

– Non trésor, je te promets que ça va mieux et que plus jamais ça ne se passera comme ça.

– Ça veut dire que ce sera comme avant ?

– Oui, rien ne changera.

– On ira faire des promenades, manger des glaces et cuisiner avec toi ?

– Si c'est ce que tu veux faire avec ta sœur, alors oui.

 

Un sourire heureux, mais fatigué, illumine son visage. Je remonte bien la couverture sur lui, il me regarde tandis que je lui allume la petite veilleuse de chevet et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Sa voix endormie me répond, et ajoute :

 

– T'es le meilleur des grands-frères.

 

Je l'observe s'endormir avec un léger sourire. Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête, me tordent le ventre. Il n'a que cinq ans et ses mots ont l'impact d'une tempête en moi.

 

Quand j'entre dans la salle de bains, je prends une douche et pleure silencieusement sous les jets.

 

 

 


	5. Printemps 2017 - Partie II.

                    Charlotte pose une tasse devant moi, fumante, et porte la sienne à ses lèvres. Je regarde le thé se diluer dans l'eau et former un liquide foncé. Elle s'assoit sur le siège en face. La maison est silencieuse. Tout le monde est à l'école, et nous n'ouvrons pas la boulangerie avant deux bonnes heures.

 

J'ai compris en me levant ce matin que j'aurais le droit à une conversation avec ma sœur. Je savais que je n'allais pas y échapper. En apparence, je suis redevenu comme avant. Le Louis gentil, attentionné et toujours là pour sa famille. Mon rôle a beau marcher sur les plus jeunes de mes frères et sœurs, je sais que Charlotte et Félicité ne sont pas dupes. Elles voient que, derrière le masque que je me créer, je ne vais pas bien du tout. Que tout est en train de s'effondrer sous mes pieds.

 

Elles savent parce qu'elle m'ont déjà vu dans cet état lamentable. Ce printemps, en Mai. D'un côté, c'est différent. Presque pathétique, de pleurer pour un garçon. Mais je ressens le même vide, la même sensation que vivre n'est plus qu'une corvée.

 

Le seul moment où je me sens un peu moins minable, c'est quand je passe du temps avec ma famille. Les jumeaux, surtout, ont le don pour me faire rire et tout oublier l'espace de plusieurs heures.

 

Charlotte a le regard posé sur moi, elle attend que je prenne la parole. Elle ne m'a jamais forcé la main sur quoi que ce soit, mais elle me fait bien comprendre que je ne peux pas continuer à m'enfermer dans mon silence ou pleurer la nuit dans mon coussin ou sous la douche en croyant que personne ne remarque mes yeux rougies.

 

– Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, vous avez d'autres choses à faire que ramasser les morceaux brisés de votre grand-frère.

 

Je laisse un échapper un rire léger et redresse le visage vers Charlotte, elle n'a pas l'air de trouver cela drôle du tout. Mes doigts se referment autour de ma tasse que je porte à mes lèvres pour éviter le regard sérieux de ma sœur.

 

– Louis, ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'adulte de la maison que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Peut-être même que de nous tous, c'est toi qui en a le plus besoin.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Tu endosses toutes les responsabilités, tu t'occupes des jumeaux, tu t'acharnes au travail, tu ne dors presque pas -encore moins ces temps ci-, tout ton salaire passe dans la maison, les courses, le médecin...

– C'est à ça qu'il me sert.

– Sérieusement Lou, à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as pris du temps pour toi ?

 

Cette fois, c'est un rire jaune, ironique qui me sort de la bouche. Je pose ma tasse un peu trop brusquement sur la table et passe une main dans mes cheveux en désordre. Cela fait longtemps que je ne sais plus ce que cela veut dire, prendre soin de moi. J'ai arrêté d'essayer, et j'ai comblé ce manque en protégeant ma famille. Au moins une chose que je sais encore faire, même si j'ai l'impression de plutôt les laisser tomber en ce moment.

 

Mais Charlotte n'est pas de cet avis, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, elle ne cesse de me rappeler que j'en fais trop et que je vais finir par _réellement_ craquer. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je ne peux pas être plus au fond du trou qu'à présent. Je me tue au travail et à veiller sur chacun de mes frères et sœurs pour ne pas définitivement sombrer.

 

– Si maman était là...

– Mais elle n'est pas là, ok ?! Elle n'est plus là !

 

Ma voix s'élève presque dans un hurlement brisé pour l’interrompre et mon regard lui lance des éclairs. Elle se coupe brusquement et se recule d'un pas, surprise de mon énervement soudain. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, tout comme je ne peux retenir les larmes qui me montent aux yeux ou les battements douloureux de mon cœur. J'aimerais l'arracher parfois, pour qu'il cesse un instant de me faire aussi mal et de me rappeler que je suis encore vivant et que ma mère n'a pas eu cette chance.

 

Charlotte semble comprendre que je ne voulais pas crier contre elle, que je ne suis pas véritablement énervé, juste dépassé et contrarié. Car, elle descend de sa chaise et me prends dans ses bras. Au début, je ne bouge pas et je ferme les paupières pour ne pas pleurer. Mais quand je passe mes bras autour d'elle et que ses doigts caressent mes cheveux, je me mets à sangloter, parce que notre mère faisait cela aussi. Je m'accroche à elle, je me montre vulnérable et je ne cherche plus à construire des barrières entre nous.

 

Nous restons ainsi, enlacés un long moment, ma sœur embrasse mon front et je pleure chaudement contre son épaule. Ce n'est pas humain d'autant souffrir. Quand nous nous reculons, elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et je remarque que ses joues sont aussi humides que les miennes.

 

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus, je suis désolé...

– Ce n'est rien, tu en avais besoin.

– Tu... Je renifle et baisse les yeux. C'est juste que... Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas sans elle et... je fais tout de travers. Elle me manque affreusement et je ne pourrais jamais être à la hauteur, je ne pourrais jamais la rendre fière de là où elle est, je lui ais fait la promesse pourtant... je me suis juré de vous protéger, de vous aider et vous aimer. Je suis prêt à tout sacrifier pour vous, Charlotte mais... Les larmes coulent encore sur mes joues et chacune emmène un morceau de mon cœur avec. C'est impossible sans elle, c'était le pilier de la famille et j'ai l'impression qu'on est tous en train de s'écrouler depuis cet été et c'est... C'est de ma faute. C'est tellement dur sans sa présence, sans ses bras et ses mots rassurants... Ça me tue de devoir vivre dans un monde où elle n'est pas...

 

Charlotte pleure aussi, sa lèvre inférieure tremble et ses doigts sur ma peau aussi. Mais j'ai besoin de dire tout ça, j'ai besoin d'en parler et de lui faire savoir ce que je ressens. Je garde ces maux ancrés à l'intérieur de moi depuis tellement longtemps, depuis des mois, que j'ai la sensation d'être prêt à exploser à tout moment.

 

Depuis la mort de notre mère début Mai, j'ai porté les pleurs, les souffrances et le deuil de toute ma famille. Brisée. Nous n'avions pas de père pour veiller sur nous, nous étions seuls, tous les sept. Je suis l'adulte et il me semble donc normal de prendre le rôle de chef de famille, même si ce n'est pas réellement le cas. Simplement, je les ais écouté pleurer, j'ai séché leurs larmes et je les ai serré tous les six dans mes bras alors qu'ils tremblaient autant que moi.

 

De mon côté, je n'ai quasiment jamais parlé de ce que je ressentais depuis que son décès nous a été annoncé. Un cancer. Une monstruosité qui vous grignote chaque souvenir heureux et détruit une famille entière. Nous savions que maman était malade, du moins Charlotte, Félicité et moi. Mais nous ne nous étions pas rendus compte à quel point sa maladie avait pris de l'ampleur. Sa maladie avait rongé son corps et son système immunitaire, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Elle se mourrait lentement.

 

Elle le savait, qu'elle allait mourir et qu'aucun traitement ne servait plus à rien. Mais... Elle continuait à aller à l'hôpital, aux chimio-thérapie, pour nous montrer qu'elle se battait, qu'elle n'abandonnait pas, pour nous donner de l'espoir. Mais moi, je passais mes nuits à pleurer parce que je savais pertinemment qu'un jour, elle allait nous quitter définitivement.

 

Les deux derniers mois, elle est devenue très faible. Elle respirait fort et mal, elle avait des difficultés à marcher ou faire des efforts, elle avait souvent des nausées ou des moments de fatigue, elle dormait beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher ça à nos plus jeunes frères et sœurs, elle a mis tout le monde au courant qu'elle était très malade. Ernest et Doris n'ont pas bien compris sur le moment, ils n'ont pas compris que leur maman allait disparaître pour toujours. Mais, la réalité les a frappé de plein fouet quand elle a dû se rendre à l'hôpital, car elle ne pouvait plus tenir ainsi.

 

Elle est restée trois semaines là-bas, on allait la voir tous les jours. Moi, je prenais des jours de congés et je passais toutes les heures de visite avec elle. Maman me disait d'aller travailler, mais je n'écoutais pas. Je voulais être avec elle jusqu'au bout.

 

Puis un matin, aux alentours de sept heures, l'hôpital nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'elle s'était éteinte. Dans son sommeil. A six-heures trente trois.

 

Et tous les sept, on a cessé de briller aussi.

 

– J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là, pour me dire quoi faire et... J'avance dans le noir, Charlotte, je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas fort comme ça...

– Louis, regarde moi... Regarde moi.

 

Je lève mes yeux vers elle, la vision troublée par mes larmes. Je passe le dos de ma main sur mes paupières pour les sécher et inspire d'une manière tremblante.

 

– Tu es le plus fort et le plus courageux de nous tous. Et tu te trompes, maman serait extrêmement fière de toi, que son petit garçon porte sa famille entière sur son dos sans flancher. Moi je suis fière de toi, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de faire tout ça, de garder la tête haute et ravaler mes larmes devant tout le monde. Mais, ce n'est pas grave de pleurer, Louis, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, au contraire, c'est ta plus belle force, parce que chaque sanglot sera pour maman. Tu es un grand frère extraordinaire, je ne connais personne qui aurait fais le quart de ce que toi tu as fait pour nous, tu te sacrifies déjà tellement... Le travail, le sommeil, l'argent, ton bonheur...

– Mais c'est ce qui me permet de ne pas sombrer, si je ne fais rien...

 

Charlotte remet une de mes mèches de cheveux en place et hoche la tête avec un sourire léger, triste.

 

– Tu ne dois pas mettre tes sentiments de côté pour privilégier les nôtres. Toi aussi, tu as le droit de te confier à nous, de parler à cœur ouvert. Moi aussi... Elle soupire. Moi aussi j'aimerais que maman soit avec nous, ce serait tellement plus facile, mais... Elle n'est plus là, et on ne peut rien y faire. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à l'univers tout le reste de ta vie, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter d'exister pour autant. Justement, tu dois te battre pour garder ce qui te rend heureux.

 

Je secoue lentement la tête et baisse les yeux au sol, à nouveau. Ma sœur a lâché mon visage pour prendre mes mains glacées et tremblantes dans les siennes.

 

– Je ne sais plus que ça fait d'être heureux...

– Parce que tu t'empêches de l'être. Tu repousses tout ce qui pourrait t'apporter du bonheur, même si ce sont des personnes...

 

Je ferme les yeux et inspire doucement, je ne veux pas entendre ça.

 

– Ce garçon... Harry, je sais qu'il te rendait heureux.

– Charlotte, je commence en soupirant mais elle continue.

– Il te faisait sourire et tes yeux brillaient, ce n'était pas des larmes cette fois, c'était du bonheur. Je te voyais quand tu rentrais le soir de la boulangerie, l'air serein sur ton visage. Tu avais l'air plus léger. Ou quand tu te mettais à pâtisser, ce n'était plus un moyen de t'échapper mais une passion. Et ça, ce n'est pas rien Louis.

 

Je reprends un souffle difficile et elle serre mes doigts entre les siens. Au fond, je sais que j'ai besoin d'entendre ça, mais je ne parviens pas à m'en convaincre moi-même.

 

– Je sais que tu as souffert Louis, que tu es tombé sur des purs abrutis qui méritent de pourrir au fond d'un trou. Mais, toi, tu dois avancer et sortir de ce trou, tu dois laisser les autres venir vers toi et te toucher. Bien sûr, en faisant attention mais... Tu ne méritais pas ça, Lou, et lui non plus. Il revenait chaque jour à la boulangerie pour te voir, j'étais presque blessée quand son sourire tombait lorsqu'il voyait que tu n'étais là pour le servir, elle rit et je me mords la lèvre, Il tenait à toi, ça crevait les yeux.

– Ouais, il _tenait_. Au passé. Parce que j'ai tout brisé, comme j'en ai l'habitude apparemment.

– Il n'est jamais trop tard.

– Ça fait presque quatre mois que je l'ignore Lottie... Je crois que, de toute façon, il est mieux sans moi. Qui voudrait sortir avec un minable ? Il ne perd rien.

 

Cette fois, ma sœur me donne sans ménagement un coup sur l'épaule et je redresse la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 

– Ne dis pas des choses comme ça !

– Mais c'est vrai, tu l'as vu... je réponds tout aussi vite, il est trop bien pour moi. Trop intelligent, trop gentil, trop beau, trop généreux, trop... je secoue la tête en soupirant. Je ne mérite pas une telle personne. Et... je suis certain qu'il m'a déjà oublié.

– Louis, Charlotte soupire et me redresse le menton pour que je la regarde, comment aurait-il pu ? C'est évident que tu l'as charmé tout de suite. Je suis certain qu'il est tombé pour toi avant même que tu n'ouvres la bouche. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as fait que tomber sur de vrais ordures dans le passé que tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir ce qu'il a de mieux pour toi.

– Je le connaissais depuis quelques jours seulement...

– Et parfois, c'est tout ce qu'il faut.

 

Je secoue la tête et soupire, m'enfonçant dans ma chaise. Charlotte me lance un regard compatissant et pose une main sur sa hanche, tout à fait sérieuse.

 

– Ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'a rien fait ressentir, je sais que ce serait un pur mensonge.

– Je ne comprends simplement pas comment il a pu une seule seconde s'intéresser à moi.

 

Ma sœur me donne une petite tape derrière la tête et je grogne, elle embrasse mon front pour me demander pardon puis lève les yeux au ciel. Elle reprend place sur la chaise à côté de moi, boit une gorgée de son thé et je regarde le mien refroidir. Je n'ai plus soif. Je n'ai plus envie de rien.

 

– Au fond de toi, reprend Charlotte, tu sais que je n'ai pas tord. Tu devrais te laisser une chance Louis, à lui et à vous deux. Je suis certain qu'il n'attend que ça.

 

Je hausse brièvement les épaules, joue avec la peau de mes doigts. Il m'est plus facile de me cacher la vérité, de faire mine de ne pas la voir plutôt que de l'affronter. Harry me manque affreusement et, si j'en avais eu le courage, nous aurions pu vivre quelque chose de beau. J'en suis certain. Je lui aurais cuisiné des bonnes pâtisseries fondantes et sucrées, il aurait ri de mes blagues idiotes, il m'aurait pris en photo et je l'aurais embrassé entre deux bouchées de cupcakes.

 

Nous serions heureux.

 

Mais moi, je n'ai plus l'habitude de l'être depuis si longtemps que j'ai oublié ce que cela veut dire.

 

C'est certainement Charlotte qui a raison, je repousse ce qui peut faire mon bonheur, les personnes qui sont capables de m'en apporter, parce que j'ai peur. Je suis effrayé de baisser mes arrières et avancer face au vide, dans le noir.

 

J'ai peur de tendre la main et de ne jamais en sentir une autre saisir la mienne.

 

J'ai peur de revivre des histoires d'amour destructrices, d'être celui qui en ressort blessé, brisé en plusieurs morceaux irréparables, car j'ai montré mon côté vulnérable.

 

J'ai peur de tomber amoureux et ne jamais pouvoir m'en relever.

 

– Je pense que si elle était encore là, maman serait d'accord avec moi. Tu ne peux pas laisser les erreurs de ta vie te ruiner, elles doivent te permettre de te construire une armure et te rendre plus fort. Et si cet Harry était celui que tu attendais depuis tout ce temps ? Si c'était celui qui pouvait recoller tous les morceaux ?

 

Comme je ne réponds rien, Charlotte n'insiste pas. Elle presse ma main entre ses doigts, se lève, nettoie sa tasse et me laisse seul avec mes pensées. Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête, je les repasse en boucle jusqu'à ce que nous allions travailler.

 

Ensuite, tout s'enchaîne et je n'ai pas réellement le temps de me poser de questions. La boulangerie, les devoirs des jumeaux, le repas du soir, le bain, le coucher...

 

C'est comme ça pendant plusieurs jours, puis des semaines. Une routine dans laquelle je m'enferme. Je n'ai plus que le soir très tard pour brouiller du noir, et souvent je suis bien trop épuisé pour penser à quel point ma vie est devenue misérable.

 


	6. Printemps 2017 - Partie III.

 

                       Je sors faire les courses avec les jumeaux Vendredi, j'ai pris mon week-end pour pouvoir me reposer un peu. Tout s'accumule et Charlotte a insisté grandement pour que je prenne du repos. Comme Félicité n'a pas beaucoup de devoirs pour le lycée en ce moment, elles se chargeront de la boulangerie à deux, en horaires réduits.

 

Pour ne pas mentir, ces deux jours de repos me feront le plus grand bien. Je joue avec Ernest et Doris, nous faisons des cookies ensemble et ils se mettent de la peinture partout sur les doigts et le visage. Nous sortons jouer au parc quand les après-midi deviennent un peu moins froides, l'été approche à petit pas.

 

Sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour m'en sortir, mais j'y parviens. Je vis, je respire, ma vie continue et se répète jour après jour. Un vilain cercle vicieux, à force je m'y habitue. Je m'enferme dedans.

 

Même après Harry, je ne cherche pas à rencontrer d'autres hommes. Depuis la mort de notre mère, depuis ma dernière rupture cet été, je n'ai plus voulu tomber amoureux. Ma relation avec mon ex m'a déçu et je me suis laissé bercer par ses mensonges, alors qu'il restait avec moi simplement pour sa vie sexuelle.

 

J'avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, mais Harry est arrivé. Je n'ai pas eu envie de le repousser, de le prévenir que j'avais tendance à faire du mal aux personnes autour de moi pour me protéger, que je ne croyais plus au bonheur et que je détruisais toute chance d'en avoir. Je n'avais pas envie que son sourire timide disparaisse. Pas alors qu'il venait d'illuminer mes journées et me donnait à nouveau goût à me lever chaque matin.

 

Depuis que je l'ai vu partir, ma vie a encore moins de sens. Je n'ai plus aucune motivation à continuer de subir chaque nouvelle journée. Mon corps bouge automatiquement, mais mon esprit est totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

 

Je suis encore coincé à cet hiver. Au moment où mes lèvres et celles d'Harry se sont retrouvées pour la première fois, cet instant où mon cœur s'est emballé puis arrêté de battre soudainement. Le temps qu'il souffle contre ma bouche et me fasse renaître.

 

Parce qu'Harry m'a rendu vivant. Pendant le peu de temps où nous nous sommes vus, il a redonné un sens à mon existence. Un sens que je pensais à jamais perdu. Mais je l'ai retrouvé dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres, au creux de ses bras quand il m'a enlacé avant de me quitter.

 

Chaque soir, quand je m'endors, ce sont ses yeux que je vois avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Avant une nuit agitée. Ses iris émeraudes et son sourire. Notre baiser. La seule réminiscence que je garde de lui, de nous.

 

Et personne ne m'avait fait un tel effet depuis des mois, voir même des années. Ce fut presque instantané. Nos regards se sont croisés, il ne m'a fallu qu'une poignée de secondes pour succomber à son charme. Ses boucles brunes, son sourire d'ange, la candeur sur son visage, l'éclat dans ses yeux. La vie qui ne cesse d'y briller.

 

Si elle est éteinte aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Je suis le seul coupable de mon état, de l'état de son cœur, de la bouillie qu'est le mien.

 

Mais je n'ai rien pu y faire. Je le savais. Je savais qu'il devrait repartir un jour ou l'autre et que ça me ferait mal, que nos baisers ne seraient pas éternels. Puis j'ai eu peur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayé que lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, avant que nous ne nous embrassions, et qu'il ne savait pas exactement quand il reviendrait.

 

J'ai eu peur parce que tout le monde finit par m'abandonner. Mon père d'abord, puis mère nous a quitté, mes anciens copains m'ont tous lâchés, mon ex a égoïstement rompu avec moi au moment où j'avais certainement le plus besoin de lui. Et j'avais le sentiment qu'Harry n'allait pas déroger à cette règle, qu'il finirait par se rendre compte que je ne lui apporte rien de bon, et que je suis mieux seul.

 

Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fini par croire. Si tout le monde sort de ma vie, c'est bien qu'il y a un problème. Moi, en l’occurrence.

 

 

 

 

Après une bonne douche, je prépare le repas et couche les plus jeunes. Les jumelles n'ont pas réellement besoin de moi et mes deux autres sœurs rentrent un peu avant vingt-heures. Nous mangeons à cinq et je vais ensuite me préparer pour sortir avec mes amis cette nuit.

 

Vers vingt deux heures trente, je les rejoins au bar en bas du village, près de la place. Il n'est pas très grand, on y est vite à l'étroit, mais les bières ne sont pas chers et nous pouvons danser et fumer librement.

 

Mes cinq amis sont là, je les salue et fais la bise à Mégane, la copine de Sacha. Nous prenons chacun un verre et nous dirigeons vers une table. Je m'allume une cigarette et les écoute parler de leur semaine, du travail, des études, des amours. Je force un sourire et avale rapidement ma bière, parce que moi je n'ai rien à raconter.

 

C'est après plusieurs verres que je me mets à rire et oublier. Oublier toute ma tristesse que je noie dans ces litres d'alcool. Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, mais avec mon travail, c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé.

 

Alors que je me prends une nouvelle cigarette, Colin passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Il rit à mon oreille et crie par dessus la musique :

 

– Lou, t'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, t'es sûr que ça va ?

 

Je hoche la tête, détourne les yeux et cherche après mon briquet dans la poche de mon jean.

 

– Ouais, j'ai juste chaud et un peu trop bu. Je vais prendre l'air.

– Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

– Ça ira Col, profite de la soirée.

 

Colin est mon ami depuis la fin du lycée, je pense que c'est celui qui me comprend le mieux. Il ne pose pas trop de questions, mais il voit quand ça ne va pas. Et dernièrement, il a toujours un œil posé sur moi et cet air inquiet sur le visage, comme à peu près toutes les personnes qui me sont proches ces derniers mois.

 

Je lui tapote gentiment le dos et me trouve un chemin jusqu'à l'avant du bar pour sortir prendre l'air. C'est vrai, j'ai chaud. Parce que je n'ai plus assez d'alcool dans le sang pour réfléchir. Pendant quelques heures, ça me permet de faire taire mon esprit.

 

Chancelant, je m'appuie contre le mur en brique et tire sur ma cigarette. Mes doigts tremblent, mes jambes aussi. Il fait froid et j'ai oublié ma veste à l'intérieur. Mais l'air du printemps réveille ma peau et me fait sentir vivant.

 

J'ai presque vécu une saison entière sans Harry, sans lui donner de nouvelles. Je suis ignoble. Égoïste. Je crois que personne ne peut me déteste plus que moi-même en ce moment.

 

Depuis que ma mère nous a annoncé sa maladie, je me suis fermé à tout le monde. J'ai verrouillé toutes les portes. Encore aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'est de ma faute si mon copain à l'époque m'a quitté, le lendemain du décès de ma mère.

 

Charlotte ne cesse de me répéter que non, c'était un idiot qui m'a lâché au pire moment, car il ne voulait pas que mon deuil soit un fardeau pour lui.

 

Je sais simplement que c'est mieux comme ça, que je suis mieux comme ça. Seul. Parce que je détruis tout ce que je touche. Parce que je réduis en cendres toute forme de bonheur ou d'espoir. Je l'ai perdu, l'espoir, quand ma mère a succombé à sa maladie, quand la vie s'est acharnée encore une fois sur notre famille et nous a tout enlevé.

 

D'abord notre père qui nous abandonne quelques mois après la naissance des jumeaux, je n'étais même pas encore majeur et il avait déjà brisé notre vie. J'ai dû aider ma mère à se remettre sur pieds et élever des bébés à peine nés, les garder quand elle faisait des heures supplémentaires et trouver un travail à côté des études pour pouvoir toucher un peu plus d'argent. Nous en avions besoin, à huit.

 

Alors, au bout d'un moment, j'ai pris l'habitude de voir toute once de bonheur s'écrouler sous mes yeux avant que je ne puisse la saisir. Maintenant, je ne me fais plus d'illusion. Je me bats simplement pour ma famille. Elle est tout ce qui me reste de mieux ici.

 

Après une cigarette, je retourne à l'intérieur. Je prends ma veste, salue mes amis et paie ma collation. Ils râlent un peu de me voir partir avant minuit, Colin me serre contre lui et semble réellement inquiet pour moi.

 

– N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message si tu as besoin de parler.

– Merci Colin, j'y penserais.

 

Il sait bien que, au contraire, je préfère tout garder pour moi et qu'il est obligé de me faire asseoir pour que nous parlions enfin. Seulement, ce ne sera pas ici, ni maintenant. Colin a l'habitude, pas forcément de me voir dans un tel état, mais que je sois assez secret et réservé. J'ai tendance à plus penser aux autres, à les aider, qu'à moi-même. J'en oublie de me rendre heureux, c'est lui qui me l'a dit une fois. Je n'ai jamais oublié ces mots là.

 

Je n'ai définitivement plus la tête à faire la fête, tous mes démons me remontent en travers de la gorge et ce soir, l'alcool a un effet triste sur moi. La musique me fait mal à la tête, je sors rapidement.

 

Avant de retourner à la maison, je fais un détour par un endroit qui retient les derniers souvenirs que j'ai créé avec Harry. La place où se tenait la patinoire jusque début Février encore. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus là. Mais l'impression qu'Harry m'embrasse à en perdre pied est, elle, encore présente.

 

Ce simple souvenir me tord le ventre. C'est comme si, si je me laissait bercer par le souffle du vent, je pouvais tout revivre. Chaque sensation, chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque sourire, chaque battement de cœur.

 

Je rentre, je me cache sous les couvertures et je ferme les paupières très fort, jusqu'à voir des étoiles pour ne plus penser à ses yeux verts.

 

Plus de cinq mois. Nous sommes le dix-huit juin et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui depuis Janvier. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à l'oublier. L'été arrive bientôt et il a déjà un goût amer.

 

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais cet été. Charlotte prévoit de partir deux semaines en vacances avec des amis, Félicité quelques jours à la mer avec son copain. Je pense que je vais rester ici. M'occuper de la boulangerie et de mes frères et sœurs. L'air est insupportable, mais ça ira. Je me suis débrouillé jusqu'ici.

 

Malgré tout, j'ai promis aux jumeaux d'aller à la plage pendant une journée. Ils en ont envie et besoin, ça a l'air de les rendre heureux. Même si nous n'avions pas forcément les moyens de sa payer des vacances quand notre mère était encore vivante, nous allions tous ensemble une journée face à l'océan. Et j'en ai toujours gardé un souvenir heureux.

 

Je crois que ça leur permet de ne jamais oublier maman, moi ça me serre la gorge et ça me donne envie de pleurer. Mais je les y emmène quand même, parce que ça les fait sourire.

 

Un soir, je suis au bar avec mes amis. J'ai un peu trop bu et un garçon me fait des avances. Il me colle, pose sa main sur ma cuisse, il sent l'alcool et les cacahuètes. Il me parle de lui, mais je n'écoute pas. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

 

Je le repousse pendant la quasi totalité de la soirée. Cependant, il finit par essayer de m'embrasser, alors je me recule, je m'énerve, je pleure. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Et moi non plus. Seulement que je fonds en larmes dans les bras de Colin, que je tremble et que je veux Harry.

 

Harry à côté de moi.

Harry qui m'embrasse, me sourit, me tient la main, m'enlace.

Harry qui tente de me faire rire avec des blagues idiots et s’esclaffe des miennes qui sont loin d'être drôles.

Harry qui me regarde avec des yeux brillants de vie et d'amour, qui me sourit à m'en faire mal au cœur et me faire perdre la tête avec ses baisers brûlants.

Harry qui me tient contre lui, caresse la joue et me murmure que tout ira bien, qu'il ne m'abandonne pas. Jamais.

Harry qui m'aime, pour de vrai.

 

Quand je pleure encore dans mon lit ce soir là, bercé par les bras de Charlotte, je sais que ce n'est pas réel. Parce qu'Harry n'est pas là, parce que je l'ai empêché de l'être.

Parce que mon cœur me fait souffrir depuis trop longtemps et j'aimerais l'arracher de ma poitrine.

 

 

Mais un matin de début Juillet, je décharge les caisses devant la boulangerie et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge.

Parce qu'il est là. Il est la première chose sur laquelle mes yeux se posent.

Harry est là, à quelques mètres de moi seulement. Et mon cœur bat si vite que s'en devient douloureux.

 

Il remonte la rue d'en face, il n'est pas seul mais je ne vois que lui.

Un moment, je pense qu'il ne va pas me regarder. Mais, il finit par tourner son visage vers moi. Nos yeux se rencontrent l'espace de deux secondes, qui me paraissent une éternité. Son visage est fermé, ses boucles plus courtes, sa peau bronzée et son corps plus élancé encore.

Puis, il détourne le regard et continue son chemin. Il passe devant moi, comme si je n'étais qu'un simple étranger, un inconnu.

 

Et c'est seulement là que je remarque, la jeune femme à ses côtés et leurs mains liées, entre eux.

Ils s'éloignent, et je ne fais pas attention à ma sœur qui m'appelle ou aux larmes qui me montent en travers de la gorge.

Tout ce que j'entends, tout ce que je sens, c'est mon cœur qui se brise.

 


	7. Été 2017 - partie I.

_Été 2017._

 

      Maëva est allongée en travers dans mon lit et me regarde vider ma valise. Je plie mes vêtements que je range ensuite dans l'armoire qui va me servir presque tout ces deux prochains mois.

 

Cette année, ma meilleure amie se joint à moi pour deux semaines et part ensuite en vacances avec son copain, dans le sud de la France. Elle m'a proposé de me joindre à eux, mais je n'ai pas franchement envie de tenir la chandelle et les voir si heureux et amoureux.

 

Depuis Janvier, Maëva est constamment sur mon dos. Au début, je n'ai rien voulu lui raconter pour Louis. Mais, elle a bien vu que je fixais sans arrêt mon téléphone et que j'étais complètement ailleurs. Au départ, elle a cru que c'était à cause de Zayn et sa copine, j'ai ris et j'ai fondu en larmes deux minutes après, dans ses bras.

 

Après trois semaines sans signe de vie, j'ai compris que Louis ne donnerait aucune réponse à mes messages. J'ai eu l'espoir qu'il se soit trompé dans un chiffre, j'ai appelé pour vérifier si ce n'était pas une erreur, mais le message de la boite vocal, sa voix et son prénom m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'il m'ignorait.

 

Quand je lui en ai parlé, Maëva l'a d'abord traité de tous les noms, mais ça ne m'a pas soulagé pour autant. Parce que malgré tout, depuis Janvier, je n'ai jamais été capable de l'oublier. Même s'il m'a fait tomber amoureux de lui, avant de me pousser dans le vide et me laisser suspendu au bord du gouffre.

 

Je suis retourné chez mes grands-parents quelques week-ends, et plusieurs jours aux vacances de printemps, mais je ne suis presque jamais sorti de leur maison.

 

A côté de cela, mes parents voient que je ne suis pas tout à fait moi-même, mais je ne leur ai toujours rien raconté. Je préfère garder mes peines de cœur pour moi. Je sais que ma mère en ferait toute une histoire, et je ne veux pas que ça en devienne une.

 

Je veux l'oublier, aller de l'avant.

 

Seulement, tout m'est revenu en plein visage hier quand nous sommes passés devant la boulangerie avec mes parents et Maëva. Ils voulaient aller faire un tour en ville et acheter un repas pour le soir, j'ai commencé à me tendre quand j'ai compris par quelle rue nous allions passer. Ma meilleure amie m'a prise la main pour me soutenir, j'ai cru que j'allais fondre en larmes quand j'ai vu Louis, là, devant mes yeux.

 

J'ai tout de suite repensé à notre baiser, à son sourire, sa voix, à ses lèvres. Et j'ai détourné le regard pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de me voir pleurer.

 

J'aurais aimé ne jamais le croiser à nouveau, parce que toutes les plaies à peine cicatrisées se sont rouvertes.

 

– Alors, on va faire un tour en ville cette après-midi ?

– Non, je n'ai pas envie.

 

Maëva se redresse sur ses coudes et me regarde sérieusement, un sourcil haussé. J'évite de croiser ses yeux et me contente de sortir mes affaires de toilette.

 

– Tu ne vas quand même pas passer tout l'été enfermé ici ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour t'occuper exactement ?

– Lire, regarder des films et pleurer sur mon sort.

– Harry !

 

Elle descend du lit en soupirant et me stoppe dans mes gestes, je fixe la trousse entre mes doigts et me pince les lèvres. Je sais ce qu'elle va me dire et ça m'exaspère déjà. Elle pose sa main sur mon poignet et exerce une légère pression dessus, avant de murmurer :

 

– Haz, regarde moi.

 

Je soupire mais lève les yeux vers elle. Maëva reste ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, et je ne peux pas la détester non plus. Elle m'a laissé pleurer sur son épaule, me plaindre de ma vie, parler de Louis, manger de la glace à même le pot et me faire un marathon de films tristes et romantiques pour soigner mon mal de cœur. Ça n'a pas réellement fonctionné, mais ça m'a fait du bien pendant quelques heures.

 

Elle a toujours été présente pour moi. Encore plus ces derniers temps, même si je pense que ça a dû l'agacer au bout d'un moment de m'entendre parler de Louis des heures durant. Lui dire à quel point il est beau et son rire bouleverse mon cœur puis le détester corps et âme de m'avoir fait croire. Croire que j'avais le droit à l'amour et que je pouvais l'aimer.

 

– Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te cacher de lui et vivre en ayant peur de le rencontrer. Je pense... Tu ne devrais pas chercher à le fuir, peut-être qu'il a des choses à t'expliquer et...

– Ne recommence pas avec ça.

– Mais, tu ne sais pas s'il...

– Je sais qu'il ne m'a jamais répondu, ni à mes appels ni à mes messages, et je crois que c'est suffisant, non ? Je l'interrompt presque froidement. Je devrais lui laisser une autre chance de me briser le cœur, c'est ça ?

– Non, de s'expliquer.

– Je ne veux pas qu'il m'adresse la parole, plus jamais.

– Alors, pourquoi tu continues de parler de lui ? Pourquoi tu lui accordes de l'importance comme si le simple fait qu'il respire te dicte ta vie ?

 

Ses mots cognent dans ma poitrine et je me redresse en laissant ma trousse tomber dans ma valise. Je suis énervé, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'elle a raison. Je vis en fonction de lui. Depuis la nouvelle année, depuis notre baiser, je ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à ce qu'il fait.

 

Je me demande si parfois il pense à moi, à nous, à ce que nous aurions pu devenir s'il nous avait laissé une chance, s'il m'avait répondu un jour. Je me demande s'il tenait réellement à moi, si ses lèvres contre les miennes signifiaient réellement quelque chose à ses yeux, ou si j'étais juste un amusement, un baiser de plus dans sa vie.

 

– Maëva, je soupire, je ne suis pas venu pour lui de toute façon. Je viens toutes les vacances ici, je ne vais pas changer cela parce qu'il travaille à quelques minutes de la maison.

– Oui, mais je n'aime pas te savoir dans cet état. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'enfermer les deux prochains mois ?

– Tu es là.

– Oui, pour deux semaines. Après, tu seras tout seul.

– J'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

 

Ma meilleure amie soupire, je me redresse et laisse ma valise au milieu de la chambre pour le moment. Je n'ai pas réellement envie de parler de ça. Depuis Janvier, je ne cesse de penser à Louis et j'aimerais simplement que mon esprit l'efface pendant ces deux mois. Mais, je ne crois pas que ce sera si facile alors que je risque de le croiser à chaque fois que je mets un pied dehors. Alors que je sais qu'il est ici, à quelques pas de moi.

 

Je descends me servir un grand verre d'eau. Mes parents sont sur mon dos également, ils sentent que je leur cache quelque chose. Seulement, je n'ai pas tellement envie de raconter mes peines de cœur. J'ai déjà du mal à en parler à Maëva, ce n'est pas pour commencer à étaler mes problèmes à mes parents qui me connaissent un peu trop.

 

Ma grand-mère me sourit, pose sa main dans mon dos et je lui donne un coup de main pour préparer le repas. Le silence me convient mieux, j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose. De me changer les idées et de respirer un nouvel air.

 

Ces derniers mois, j'ai la sensation d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Comme si un poids lourd et invisible m'appuyait sur la poitrine et m'empêchait de respirer.

Comme si chaque fois que j'essayais de me distraire, toutes mes pensées revenaient vers Louis.

Comme si, sans lui, la vie n'avait plus le même goût ni aucun sens.

Comme si j'avais cessé d'exister depuis notre dernier baiser.

 

– Harry, que dirais-tu de venir chercher des plantes avec moi cette après-midi ? J'aurais bien proposé à grand-père, mais il n'aime pas trop sortir quand il fait chaud.

– Bien sûr, je t'accompagnerais.

– Parfait, on s'arrêtera pour manger une glace sur la route.

 

Je souris, parce que mes grand-parents me gâtent toujours trop. Je suis loin de manquer de quoi que ce soit, ou peut-être juste d'amour. Mais ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on achète avec de l'argent. Ma grand-mère me remercie d'un baiser sur la joue et un grand sourire. Je l'aide à porter les couverts à table, Maëva se joint à nous et les dispose.

 

Durant le repas, elle me lance quelques regards inquiets, mais je fais semblant de ne rien voir. Je sais pertinemment que notre conversation de tout à l'heure n'est pas terminée, mais je n'ai pas envie de la continuer pour le moment.

 

Le temps que mon père fasse la vaisselle, je monte dans ma chambre enfiler une paire de baskets et mettre de la crème solaire. Maëva discute au salon avec ma mère et mon grand-père, notre confrontation aura certainement lieu quand je rentrerai en fin d'après-midi et je ne m'en plains pas. Je n'ai pas envie que ma bonne humeur s'évapore.

 

Ma grand-mère prend le volant de sa voiture, elle me laisse choisir les musiques que nous allons écouter durant le trajet. Sur la route, j'observe le paysage coloré de l'été qui défile, bercé par le son qui émane de la radio.

 

Je ne sais pas si elle a compris que je ne souhaitais pas parler, mais ma grand-mère ne cherche pas à discuter avant que nous ne soyons garés devant le grand magasin floral. Elle m'attend à l'entrée tandis que je prends un chariot.

 

Et lorsque nous mettons les pieds à l'intérieur, l'odeur de la terre, de l'herbe et des différents parfums de fleurs me montent aux narines. Ma grand-mère se met à me parler de toutes les plantes qu'elle aime faire grandir chez elle, dans son jardin à l'arrière de sa maison.

 

Nous passons bien une heure et demi à choisir les futures fleurs qui orneront son salon et son jardin. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle monopolise la parole. Et ça me fait un bien fou.

 

Nous terminons notre après-midi en passant s'acheter une glace. Mon cornet à la lavande entre les doigts, je suis ma grand-mère jusqu'à un banc en face d'un petit parc. Des enfants courent, s'amusent, des familles se promènent, des couples ou des amis se reposent dans l'herbe.

 

Je savoure le goût frais de la glace contre ma langue, mes lunettes de soleil sur le bout de mon nez. Si j'adore venir passer mes vacances ici, je crois que je préfère encore plus l'été. C'est vivant, coloré et joyeux. Puis, maintenant, l'hiver aura toujours pour moi un goût amer.

 

– Alors... tu comptes me parler un peu de ce garçon ?

 

La question de ma grand-mère manque de me faire étouffer avec ma glace, je passe le dos de ma main sur le coin de ma bouche et me tourne vers elle. Elle me regarde avec un petit sourire, son chapeau en paille sur la tête et son sorbet à la mangue qu'elle porte à ses fines lèvres.

 

Mes joues rougissent instantanément et je ne peux pas les cacher dans un écharpe cette fois. Je me racle la gorge et hausse les épaules. Ma sexualité n'a jamais été un sujet difficile ou tabou. Ma famille m'a toujours accepté et supporté, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de leur avouer mon attirance pour les hommes, je craignais simplement de briser la proximité entre eux et moi.

 

Au final, c'est peut-être ma grand-mère avec qui je parle le plus des histoires de cœur. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, parce qu'à part Zayn, je n'ai jamais été réellement intéressé par un homme au point d'en être bouleversé. Mais, maintenant, il y a Louis. Et Louis est véritable tornade. Une tempête de neige. Je n'y ai pas survécu.

 

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Ce garçon avec qui tu as passé les vacances en hiver. Je ne le connais pas, mais je t'ai vu plusieurs fois avec et... Il avait l'air de te plaire... ?

 

Un léger soupir sort d'entre mes lèvres, je baisse les yeux vers ma glace et continue de la manger avant qu'elle ne fonde entre mes doigts. Peut-être qu'au final, c'était une mauvaise idée de venir passer les vacances d'été ici. C'est ce que je me répète depuis que je suis arrivé. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas décevoir ma famille, mes grands-parents. Et c'est inutile de se priver d'une partie de ma vie pour un garçon qui m'a brisé le cœur.

 

– Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui que tu es aussi triste ces derniers temps ?

 

Je me mords brièvement la lèvre et croque dans mon cornet, je me tourne ensuite vers elle et hoche lentement la tête. En discuter avec ma grand-mère est certainement plus facile qu'avec mes parents ou ma meilleure amie, elle ne cherche pas à me protéger du monde entier ou me juger sur mes actions.

 

Quelques minutes passent sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne prenne la parole. Je crois qu'elle attend que je me sens prêt à aborder le sujet. Elle me donne le temps dont j'ai besoin pour rassembler mes mots.

 

– On a passé de bons moments ensemble, je pensais qu'il m'appréciait aussi, mais... Quand je suis rentré à la maison, il ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle. Malgré tous les messages que je lui ai envoyé...

 

Un air un peu plus sérieux prend place sur le visage de ma grand-mère, elle semble réfléchir à la situation. J'ai terminé ma glace et joue nerveusement avec mes doigts. Son avis compte énormément à mes yeux. Elle n'est peut-être pas experte en amour, mais j'ai toujours essayé de suivre ses conseils qui me paraissent les plus raisonnables.

 

– Et s'il avait peur ?

– Peur ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

– S'il t'a embrassé, s'il est resté avec toi ces jours là, c'est bien que tu lui plaisais. Peut-être qu'il a simplement peur de s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux...

– Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé alors ?

– La timidité ?

– Il n'avait pas l'air de l'être...

– Parfois, les personnes sont très habiles pour cacher ce qu'elles ressentent ou ce qu'elles ne veulent pas montrer. Sûrement une manière de se protéger.

 

A nouveau, je hausse les épaules. Louis ne me paraissait pas être une personne timide, il était même assez franc et direct. A part quand nous nous sommes quittés. Mais je crois que je l'avais senti dans sa manière de m'embrasser, comme un dernier baiser. Et j'aurais peut-être dû le voir venir.

 

Ma grand-mère pose une main sur la mienne et je relève les yeux vers elle. Son sourire me réchauffe un peu le cœur. D'un coup, je me sens moins seul et triste.

 

– Il habite ici, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Je hoche lentement la tête, elle passe ses doigts dans mes boucles. Comme elle le faisait quand j'étais enfant.

 

– Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le voir, parler de ce que tu ressens avec lui en face à face ?

– Je crois qu'il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi.

– Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit explicitement ?

– Non, mais il ne répondait ni à mes appels ni à mes messages...

 

Depuis Janvier, je n'ai rien effacé. J'ai tout gardé, en souvenir de ce qu'on a vécu ensemble et de l'erreur qu'il a commise. Je ne peux pas nier l'attirance que j'ai ressenti envers lui dès que je l'ai vu, je ne peux pas nier non plus que nous avons partagé de bons moments dont je me souviendrais à jamais.

 

Cependant, il m'a abandonné et blessé. Il a brisé la promesse qu'il avait faite de garder contact avec moi et je n'ai pas réellement envie de revivre la même déception. Je me suis senti trahi et perdu, je me demande encore si j'ai fait quelque chose de travers, si je ne l'ai pas brusqué. Notre baiser n'avait pourtant pas l'air de le déranger plus que cela, car ensuite, il prenait à chaque fois l'initiative de m'embrasser dès qu'il le pouvait.

 

– Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Il pourrait peut-être te surprendre, qui sait ? Au moins, tu seras fixé et tu pourras réellement aller de l'avant s'il te dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

 

En réalité, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre qu'il a changé d'avis et que se lancer dans relation amoureuse avec moi lui déplaît. Je crois que ça me ferait plus de mal que de bien. Mais je ne peux pas non plus me reposer sur l'espoir qu'un jour il me reparlera. Ces derniers mois de silence en ont été la preuve la plus concrète. Je préférais encore qu'il me hurle dessus, que nous passions notre temps à nous disputer, parce que l'ignorance est la pire des tortures.

 

Malgré tout, j'essaie de me persuader que ma grand-mère a raison. Nous avons besoin d'en parler face à face pour mettre les choses au clair, puis je ne peux décidément pas passer mon été à le fuir. Ni lui, ni mes sentiments.

 

– Et dans tous les cas, je serais toujours là si tu veux en parler mon chéri, mais tu ne peux pas cesser de vivre et d'être heureux pour un garçon. Si ce n'est pas le bon, tu iras de l'avant jusqu'au jour où tu rencontreras la personne qu'il te faut. Ça ne peut te rendre que plus fort.

 

Un sourire timide orne à présent mes lèvres, je prends ma grand-mère dans mes bras et la remercie. J'espère simplement que ma personne ne va pas attendre des années, parce que j'en ai assez d'avoir l'impression de me noyer au milieu d'un immense océan vide et sombre.

 


	8. Eté 2017 - Partie II.

 

         Essoufflé, je pose la dernière fournée de croissants au chocolat sur un plateau et les porte à l'avant du magasin pour les disposer derrière la vitrine. Ce matin, c'est Charlotte qui se charge de la cuisine et je suis dans la boutique pour répondre aux besoins des clients.

 

Le rythme depuis le début de l'été est assez intense, nos nouveaux thés glacés font fureur et nos sommes en train de réfléchir à un moyen de préparer quelques glaces artisanales.

 

Je sers un pain de campagne et un baguette tradition à une dame âgée qui me sourit gentiment et me dit de garder la monnaie.

 

La porte de la boulangerie reste ouverte, la chaleur est supportable mais comme je fais des allers-retours et suis souvent près des fours, j'ai vite chaud. La petite brise d'été ne suffit pas à m'apaiser. Je bois une grande gorgée d'eau fraîche et relève la tête de mon carnet de commande au moment où j'entends des pas.

 

Près à servir mon nouveau client, j'adopte un sourire chaleureux et professionnel. Mais cet air accueillant manque de tomber à l'eau quand mes yeux tombent sur la personne en face de moi.

 

J'ai réussi à ne plus trop penser à Harry depuis que je l'ai vu il y a deux jours se balader main dans la main juste en face de ma boulangerie. Comme s'il voulait me narguer. Comme si je ne regrettais pas déjà assez mes actes.

 

Pourtant, je pose mon regard sur ce visage et tout me revient. Et je ne peux pas en vouloir à Harry, parce qu'elle est grande et jolie. Elle porte une robe aux motifs fleuris et un bandeau dans ses cheveux qui tombent en cascade soyeuse sur ses épaules.

 

Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux, j'ai peur d'y retrouver des souvenirs d'Harry. Alors, je frotte mes mains sur mon tablier et force un sourire.

 

– Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

 

En réalité, j'aimerais qu'elle parte vite. J'ai peur de voir surgir Harry derrière elle d'un coup, qu'il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et embrasse sa joue, tout ce à quoi je n'ai pas le droit.

 

Ou peut-être pire, j'ai peur de ne plus jamais le croiser. Mais, s'il m'évite, je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même, il me rend la pareille. Au moins, je sais ce que cela fait.

 

– Bonjour, tu es Louis ?

– Euh... oui...

 

J'hésite un peu, incertain de la tournure que prend cette conversation. Forcément, elle sait que je l'ai reconnu ou elle s'en doute. Elle s'avance d'un pas, ses yeux noisette en forme d'amande m'observent. C'est assez intimidant.

 

– Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler cinq minutes, on ne se connaît pas, mais c'est important...

– Je suis en plein travail, je l'interrompt subitement.

– C'est au sujet d'Harry.

 

Entendre son prénom me fait presque tourner la tête, je soupire et détourne le regard vers la vitrine du magasin. La vue que nous avons sur le coin de rue. C'est encore pire de l'évoquer à voix-haute.

 

Je n'ai envie d'entendre parler d'Harry et encore moins venant de cette jeune fille. Puis, je n'ai sincèrement pas envie qu'elle m'affiche son bonheur sous le nez. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Si Harry est heureux avec elle, je ne peux que lui souhaiter que ça dure, il mérite de l'être. Au moins, ça lui évite d'être malheureux avec moi.

 

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

– Tu peux au moins écouter ce que j'ai à dire, s'il te plaît ?

 

Bien que j'ai envie de soupirer et de la laisser repartir insatisfaite, je tourne le dos et demande à ma sœur de prendre ma place quelques minutes. Elle me regarde étrangement lorsque je fais le tour du comptoir et sors par devant avec la jeune femme.

 

Je m'appuie contre le mur, regarde autour de moi. Surtout, je fais en sorte d'éviter de croiser ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu échapper à une conversation qui tourne autour d'Harry, j'ai peur de le voir subitement arriver au coin de la rue. J'ai peur que la réalité me frappe au visage et me remonte en travers de la gorge.

 

Malgré tout le mal que je lui ai fait, je ne suis pas prêt à le voir heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même loin de moi, je ne supporte pas cette idée.

 

– Tu te souviens de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Cette question me met réellement en colère. Comme si j'avais réellement pu l'oublier. Je l'ai encore dans la peau presque six mois après. On ne cesse jamais de se souvenir d'une personne à qui on a donné une partie de notre cœur.

 

Cette fois, je pousse un soupir lourd et tourne le dos pour rentrer. Si la discussion part dans ce sens là, je préfère y mettre fin de tout de suite. Je ne supporterai pas de rester et supporter une minute de plus.

 

Mais la jeune femme agrippe doucement mon bras, elle ne serre pas, elle me retient simplement.

 

– Louis, attend...

 

A nouveau je lui fais face et serre les dents, tandis que de son côté, elle relâche la pression de sa main. Je ne la regarde toujours pas. J'aimerais que ce moment se termine le plus rapidement possible.

 

– Pourquoi tu continues de l'ignorer ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire maintenant ? Il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

– Quoi ?

 

Elle fronce les sourcils, l'air sérieusement confuse et je me retiens de rire méchamment. Parce qu'elle joue bien son jeu au final. Je crois que ça fait encore plus mal que si elle m'étalait son bonheur à la figure. C'est exactement comme si elle m'arrachait le cœur, que je prends soin à essayer de réparer depuis des mois, pour le jeter au sol et le piétiner sous mes yeux.

 

– Je vous ai vu vous tenir la main dans la rue l'autre jour, je continue.

 

Là, elle se met à rire. Et je ne comprends plus rien. Je la regarde finalement, l'air dur et impassible. Elle ne peut pas plus se moquer de moi.

 

– Au moins, tu es jaloux donc tu tiens à lui. C'est une bonne chose.

 

Je fronce les sourcils à mon tour et elle secoue la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ou ce qu'elle trouve hilarant à ce point, mais c'est assez blessant je dois dire.

 

– Harry est mon meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années. J'ai déjà un copain, et Harry en aurait peut-être un aujourd'hui si...

 

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, mais j'ai parfaitement compris le message. Bien que je me détende un peu, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle me regarde toujours avec un sourire amusé, je cache ma honte en m'allumant une cigarette. Je tire une bouffée, joue avec le briquet.

 

– Je m'appelle Maëva.

 

Je me contente de hocher la tête en lui jetant un regard un peu plus long que les autres. Je ne sais pas quoi réellement lui dire ou lui répondre. Sa présence me donne l'impression d'avoir Harry à portée de main et en même temps si loin de moi.

 

– Écoute, je ne connais par votre histoire par cœur, mais Harry m'en a assez parlé pour que je sache qu'il tient à toi. Énormément. Au vu de ton comportement, je doute fort que tu sois passé à autre chose toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Après avoir porté la cigarette à mes lèvres, je secoue la tête. Je ne peux pas lui mentir, ma jalousie a pris le dessus quelques minutes avant et ce serait peine perdue de lui faire croire que je me sens tout à fait heureux sans lui.

 

– Maintenant que tu sais qu'il est ici, est-ce que tu comptes aller lui parler ou l'éviter toi aussi ?

– Moi aussi ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Elle soupir et s'appuie contre le mur à côté de moi. Son parfum floral me parvient aux narines et je fais tomber les cendres de ma cigarette.

 

– Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, il refuse de sortir de la maison. Il a peur de te croiser.

– Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est moi qui ai tout gâché entre nous.

– Et pourquoi ne serais-tu pas celui qui fais le premier pas ?

 

Un bref sourire mélancolique se dessine sur le coin de mes lèvres, je coince ma cigarette entre celles-ci et secoue la tête.

 

– Harry mérite mieux que ça.

– Quoi, ça ?

– Moi, je souffle, il peut trouver bien meilleur.

– Et si c'est toi qu'il veut ?

– Alors, il doit encore ouvrir les yeux.

 

Maëva soupir encore et se redresse pour me faire face. Elle prend ma cigarette et l'écrase sur le dessus d'une poubelle, je râle mais elle reprend la parole avant moi :

 

– Tu tiens à lui non ?

 

Mes sourcils sont encore froncés, mais je hoche la tête vigoureusement. Je n'ai aucune hésitation à ce sujet.

 

– Bien, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. On dirait deux enfants qui se font la tête. Harry est vraiment têtu, mais je suis certain qu'il n'attend que ça, que toi.

– Et quoi, je me présente devant lui avec un sourire et un croissant en espérant que ça règle toutes mes erreurs ?

– Non, mais en parler avec lui serait déjà un bon début.

 

Un grognement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, mais je sais pertinemment qu'elle a raison. Il y a beaucoup de non-dits entre nous, par ma faute. Même si je n'étais pas capable de le retenir, j'aurais au moins pu le prévenir que j'allais lui briser le cœur.

 

– Tu crois qu'il voudrait, je demande d'une petite voix, me revoir et en discuter ?

– Je suis certaine qu'il en meurt d'envie.

 

Je souffle et baisse les yeux vers mes baskets. Honnêtement, je donnerais tout pour me retrouver en face de lui, m'expliquer et lui demander une seconde chance. Parce que ces derniers mois laborieux m'ont prouvé que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je ne peux vivre en ayant le poids de mes erreurs, de mon silence, sur le dos.

 

– J'ai peur de tout réduire en poussière à nouveau.

– Tu ne le saura jamais si tu passes ton temps à te cacher.

– Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

– Alors au moins, vous aurez essayé. Mais, vous ne pouvez pas passer votre vie à regretter chaque instant de ne pas avoir tenté votre chance.

 

Plus les secondes passent, plus je trouve Maëva agréable et attachante. Elle me sourit, compatissante et je fais quelques pas. Pour réfléchir. Pour m'aérer l'esprit.

 

– Je regrette d'avoir fait ça, de l'avoir blessé, mais c'était... C'était la seule solution.

 

Maëva s'approche de moi, pose une main sur mon épaule et je serais normalement blessé qu'elle soit presque plus grande que moi. Mais là, je ne parviens pas à penser à autre chose qu'Harry. Et mes erreurs.

 

– Non, Louis, c'était un choix. Ton choix. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, ça arrive, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à se construire. Nous ne sommes qu'humains, fondamentalement imparfaits. Et je suis persuadé que vous avez encore des tas de choses à découvrir et vivre ensemble.

– Tu joues les entremetteuses, alors ?

– Seulement la meilleure amie qui ne supporte plus de voir Harry souffrir comme ça. En silence. Il m'a parlé de toi, il a tout déballé pendant une soirée entière, et depuis c'est très compliqué d'aborder votre rencontre. Il se renferme un peu plus à chaque fois, je n'ai pas envie que ça finisse par le détruire totalement.

 

Je me mords la lèvre et baisse les yeux au sol. La honte et la culpabilité me serrent la gorge. Je sais que c'est uniquement de ma faute. Je sais aussi que mon comportement égoïste allait faire souffrir Harry, mais l'entendre de vive voix me donne la nausée. Et l'impression de tomber de très haut. Une chute vertigineuse. J'ai peur du bruit que fera mon corps lors de l'impact.

 

– Je ne sais pas... Comment je vais savoir que je ne reproduis pas la même erreur ?

– Commence par lui montrer que vous n'en étiez pas une.

 

Ses mots me font sourire, parce qu'ils sincères et vrais. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai jamais douté du fait qu'Harry était loin d'être une erreur. Au contraire, il a tout d'une évidence. Dès notre première rencontre, je l'ai su. Ce serait certainement cliché de dire ça, mais un seul regard m'a suffit. Suffit pour comprendre que ce garçon ne partirait pas sans emporter mon cœur avec lui.

 

Ce fut peut-être dans son sourire timide, ses grands yeux verts curieux, la façon dont ses joues se sont mises à rougir ou le son limpide et mielleux de sa voix. Je crois que toutes mes barrières se sont effondrées à ce moment là, ce moment même où il a franchi le seuil de ma boulangerie.

 

– Tu crois qu'il voudra sortir et venir me rencontrer de son plein gré ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Maëva, j'ai ma petite idée pour le convaincre. Tu serais libre quand ?

 

Je hausse les épaules et lui propose un lieu de rendez-vous, en fin de journée, je termine à seize heures et je ne serais pas capable de tenir encore des jours à l'attendre. J'ai besoin de le voir rapidement. De tout mettre au clair, de lui faire comprendre que je ne parviens plus à respirer sans lui. Que la vie est à peine supportable depuis son départ. Que j'ai fais une erreur, que j'en ferais certainement encore, mais qu'il n'en sera jamais une.

 

Maëva m'adresse un sourire encourageant, je la remercie et elle se contente de me faire un clin d'oeil. Avant de partir, je lui fais comprendre qu'Harry a de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle, elle se contente de me répondre qu'elle le sait, puis rejoint la rue en face.

 

Quand je retourne dans la boulangerie, un sourire orne mes lèvres. Félicité me regarde avec incompréhension et surprise. Je passe à côté d'elle et me remet au travail. Ce n'est plus une tâche que je fais pour m'occuper l'esprit, j'ai simplement hâte de terminer ma journée. Dans quelques heures, tout va peut-être changer.

 


	9. Eté 2017 - Partie III.

      Je ne sais pas dans quoi Maëva m'entraîne, mais j'ai le sentiment que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'elle manigance. Un drôle de sourire anime son visage depuis son retour des courses ce matin.

 

En revenant, elle m'a subitement annoncé qu'elle m'emmenait avec elle quelque part cette après-midi et que je ne pouvais pas refuser parce qu'elle n'allait pas passer le reste de ses vacances ici enfermée. Je n'ai pas cherché à la contredire, elle sait obtenir le dernier mot.

 

Alors, je l'ai suivi après une sieste. Dehors, la chaleur me colle à la peau et j'ai la sensation de fondre à chaque nouveau pas. Mes boucles sont plus courtes que l'été dernier, mais j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir trop de cheveux. Je les relève de mon front grâce à un bandeau coloré.

 

Nous arrivons aux alentours du parc, je regarde autour de moi et quand mon regard tombe sur le banc vers lequel nous avançons, je ris amèrement et m'arrête. Directement, je pense à faire demi-tour. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et je refuse de m'avancer davantage.

 

Parce qu'il est là, Louis. Assit sur le banc, plus beau que jamais. Sa peau a la couleur dorée du sable, le soleil d'été a du épouser le grain de ses bras et ses jambes, son visage aussi.

 

Je me retourne, prêt à m'en aller, mais c'est sans compter sur Maëva qui me saisit le bras et me fait rester avec elle. Je soupire, souffle entre mes dents serrées :

 

– Je n'irais pas là-bas.

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

– Et moi de te mêler de ma vie.

– Harry...

– C'était ça que tu as manigancé dans mon dos ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Ma voix est basse, mais pas pour autant moins colérique. Et je suis déçu, surtout. Je ne veux pas que Louis entende notre conversation, seulement, il se lève déjà du banc et s'avance lentement vers nous. Je détourne le regard, le sien semble encore plus bleu qu'avant. Je le déteste. Je déteste Maëva de comploter avec lui dans mon dos, d'essayer d'arranger des choses qui ne peuvent l'être.

 

Je ravale ma salive, fixe un arbre au loin alors que Louis se rapproche. Je ne veux rien laisser paraître. Je ne veux pas montrer qu'en réalité j'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras pour le serrer ou l'étouffer, je ne sais pas encore choisir. Peut-être les deux.

 

– Harry...

 

Sa voix murmure mon prénom lentement, prononce chaque lettre et je dois serrer mes lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'en entendre le son, je l'avais presque oublié. Puis, là, tout me revient en plein visage. Les souvenirs de cet hiver et je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour avoir l'image de notre baiser en tête. Il est déjà ancré dans ma peau. J'ai Louis dans la peau depuis le premier jour, depuis notre rencontre. C'est idiot, et ce devrait être interdit, de tomber sous le charme d'une personne aussi vite. Sans barrières pour nous retenir.

 

L'amour ne devrait pas faire mal. Ce n'est pas la manière dont il est représenté et vendu dans les livres ou dans les films. Les personnages traversent toujours des obstacles, des disputes, mais finissent pas se retrouver, s'aimer plus fort encore et vivre heureux. Une belle fin.

 

L'amour ne devrait pas être douloureux. Mais une carapace contre le monde, un moyen de se sentir fort et puissant. Parce qu'aimer c'est se montrer vulnérable, accepter de l'être et rester aux côtés de l'autre malgré les obstacles ou les difficultés. Louis n'est pas resté, je ne souhaite pas revenir.

 

Aux côtés de Louis, je me suis senti invincible. Mais ce ne fut que pour un tant, ensuite mes ailes ont brûlé et j'ai connu une chute vertigineuse, violente. Je n'avais rien ni personne pour me prévenir ou me retenir. Je suis tombé et je n'ai pas cherché une main à laquelle m'accrocher, elle était déjà partie. Louis n'était déjà plus là dans ma vie.

 

Je secoue simplement la tête, soupire, ma voix tremble quelque peu mais je parviens à la contrôler un minimum :

 

– Non, je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, simplement m'écouter.

– J'aurais aimé entendre tout ça, je continue calmement, il y a des mois, par messages. J'aurais aimé avoir une réponse, mais tu en as décidé autrement. Je respecte ton choix, maintenant respecte le mien.

– Je te demande simplement de me laisser parler, et si tu veux partir ensuite et ne plus jamais me voir, d'accord. Tu en auras le droit.

 

Après sa dernière phrase, je tourne enfin la tête vers lui. Mais je ne le regarde toujours pas dans les yeux, je n'en ai pas encore le courage.

 

Maëva nous observe, elle veut certainement aussi participer à cette conversation et me persuader de l'écouter. Je la sens prête à bondir à ma prochaine remarque. J'ai un peu du mal à comprendre dans quel camp elle se situe.

 

– Pourquoi maintenant ?

 

C'est tout ce que je demande, mais Louis comprend. Il retire sa casquette, passe une main dans ses cheveux qui, eux, ont légèrement poussés depuis la dernière fois. Il sont plus rasés sur le côté, et sa petite barbe de quelques jours lui donne l'air d'avoir mûrit. Je ne sais pas si ça devrait, mais ça me plaît. Et ça aussi, je déteste. Encore être irrévocablement attiré par Louis. Par tout ce qu'il dégage, par ses traits, sa voix et ses gestes.

 

Au fond, je devrais le détester, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Il est là, à quelques mètres de mon corps, et j'ai l'intérieur de la poitrine qui s'emballe. Un véritable capharnaüm. Je ne m'entends plus penser. Parce que je ne peux plus le faire quand il est là. Il m'empêche d'être raisonné. Tout ce que je ressens, ce sont les battements incessants de mon cœur et la moiteur de mes mains, et ce n'est sûrement pas à cause de la chaleur de l'été.

 

– Je sais que je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, mais j'ai... des choses à t'expliquer, et à réparer.

– Et si elles ne peuvent pas l'être ?

– Alors, j'aurais au moins essayé.

 

A nouveau, je détourne le regard et croise les bras devant mon torse. Un court silence s'installe, je fixe l'herbe verte et tente de ne pas penser à la tension entre nous. Je crois qu'il a autant envie que l'on s'embrasse que moi, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Pas maintenant. Ce serait une erreur.

 

– Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de temps. Tu veux que je t'attende, Harry ?

– Non, je préfère rentrer seul.

– Tu m'en veux ?

 

Je lève les yeux vers elle, son petit air coupable mais plein d'espoir. Même si Louis m'a fait du mal, elle sait que je l'aime à en passer des nuits blanches. Peut-être que je devrais faire confiance à son jugement, écouter ce que Louis a à me dire. Je n'ai jamais douté des paroles de ma meilleure amie, elle m'a toujours soutenu et prouvé qu'elle ne voulait que mon bien. Et peut-être aussi que mon bien c'est lui, Louis.

 

Sinon, je sais qu'elle sera là pour m'aider à l'oublier et sécher mes larmes. Comme elle l'a fait dans le passé, comme je l'ai fait pour elle. J'affiche un petit sourire en coin quand je réponds :

 

– Je ne sais pas encore.

 

Maëva rit silencieusement, s'avance et me prends dans ses bras. Sa main, à plat dans mon dos, me caresse pour me donner du courage. Elle murmure tout bas à mon oreille de lui faire confiance. Quand elle se recule, elle adresse un dernier regard à Louis et s'éloigne.

 

Je me sens tout d'un coup moins confiant et fort sans elle. Les yeux de Louis sur moi me brûlent la peau, je remets mes bras croisés devant mon torse.

 

– On peut s'asseoir ?

 

Je ne dis rien, je ne réponds pas. C'est lui qui doit et veut me parler. Cependant, je le suis jusqu'au banc où il était assis auparavant. Une distance suffisante entre nous pour ne pas que nos bras ou nos jambes se touchent, voire se frôlent. Il prend un sachet en carton à côté de lui et en sort deux gobelets. Je reconnais l'enseigne et le nom de sa boulangerie.

 

Louis me tend l'un d'eux, il me précise que c'est un thé glacé à la pêche, je secoue lentement la tête et reporte mon regard devant moi. S'il compte m'acheter avec des boissons, il peut directement s'en aller. Malgré tout, il n'insiste pas. Il dépose la boisson entre nous sur le banc et tient encore la sienne.

 

Moi, je regarde immobile, j'attends qu'il parle. Je souhaite simplement que ce moment prenne fin aussi vite que possible. C'est presque insupportable de respirer le même air que lui. C'est douloureux d'être si proche de son corps et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher ou le regarder dans les yeux. Mais je ne peux pas le faire, sinon je sais pertinemment que je vais tout lui céder. Louis doit avoir un pouvoir magique, une emprise sur moi.

 

Et comme un imbécile, je me suis laissée ensorcelé, je suis tombé sous son charme en un clin d'oeil. Il en a fallut peu. Un sourire, un regard et quelques mots échangés. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la recette de l'amour était si facile, simple. Pourtant, j'ai été pris au piège. Je n'ai rien vu venir.

 

– Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi... tous les jours, depuis cet hiver.

 

Je serre les dents et les poings sur mes genoux, parce que ce ne sont que quelques mots mais ils sont déjà insupportables.

 

– Tu peux ne pas me croire, mais c'est la vérité. Tu étais dans chacun de mes gestes, dans chacune de mes pensées à la moindre nouvelle seconde. C'était comme si tu vivais en moi, alors que tu n'étais plus là.

 

Louis me regarde, me fixe, je le sais, je le sens. Et ça rend ce moment encore plus dur et intense. Ses phrases se répercutent en moi dans un écho douloureux. Il n'a pas le droit de ressentir la même chose que moi, il n'a pas le droit de prétendre souffrir lui aussi, alors que c'est lui qui a détruit tout ce que nous aurions pu avoir. Alors que c'est lui qui a choisi de ne pas nous laisser une chance. Alors que c'est lui qui m'a ignoré. Alors que c'est lui qui m'a brisé le cœur.

 

Je refuse d'accepter ça. Je refuse de le croire. Sinon, il serait revenu vers moi. Il aurait fais un effort pour me contacter bien avant que Maëva ne lui force la main.

 

– J'ai fais une énorme erreur, je le sais. J'aurais dû te répondre, avoir le courage de t'expliquer. Tu méritais au moins ça, la vérité.

 

Sauf qu'il est un peu tard pour être honnête, maintenant que tout est brisé. Il n'existe plus rien de réparable, ou je n'en ai plus la force. J'ai trop souffert ces derniers mois pour m'y replonger encore.

 

– La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur.... J'ai eu peur de toi et de tout ce que tu représentais. J'ai encore peur quand je te vois devant moi, parce que tu es tout ce que je veux et tout ce que je n'aurais jamais à la fois Harry. Tu es la personne qu'il me faut, l'homme de mes rêves... je ne pensais pas le rencontrer un jour, mais tu es arrivé et... j'ai totalement paniqué. Je n'avais pas prévu de te rencontrer et que tu bouleverses ma vie à ce point. Mais je ne regrette pas nos moments ensemble, aucun. Seulement la manière dont j'ai agis ensuite. Comme un égoïste lâche et immature.

 

Je l'écoute en silence, sans l'interrompre. J'ai déjà tant de choses à dire, mais je crois que je ferais mieux de le laisser finir avant. Et, je ne sais pas non plus si j'en ai réellement envie. Me livrer à lui. Me rendre vulnérable à nouveau. Si lui a peur, alors moi je suis effrayé.

 

C'est la première fois que je laisse tomber mes barrières pour un garçon qui me plaît. C'est la première fois que je me mets à nu, et je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid qu'en l'absence de ses bras. Je crois qu'au fond, j'aurais préféré ne jamais le rencontrer, parce que c'est bien trop difficile de l'oublier et de m'en remettre. Ce n'est pas la première personne que j'ai embrassé, mais c'est la première fois que j'appréciais autant un baiser. Que c'était aussi réciproque.

 

Je pense que n'importe qui, à ma place, n'aurait plus envie de revivre la même chose. La même trahison. Le même abandon. J'ai déjà eu le cœur brisé une fois, il est à peine en train de se recoller, et j'ai la sensation que tout est en train de s'écrouler à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

 

– Si je l'avais été, égoïste et sincère jusqu'au bout, je t'aurais empêché de partir. Je t'aurais demandé de rester avec moi et de ne jamais t'éloigner. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça... Parce qu'en réalité, je ne parviens jamais à penser à moi. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu prennes pitié, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas garder les personnes et les choses qui me rendent heureux. Et tu en fais partie. Tu es l'une de ces rares personnes qui me sont inatteignables. Parce que je détruis tout ce que je touche Harry... Et ça me détruit en retour, je ne sais pas faire autrement.

 

La voix de Louis n'est qu'un murmure tremblant, comme une confession. Et je suis obligé de relever les yeux vers lui pour le regarder. Son visage transmet toute la tristesse qu'il exprime dans ses mots, elle se lit même davantage sur ses traits tirés, fatigués. Ses doigts sont serrés autour de son gobelet et il a les yeux posés sur moi aussi, plus bleus que jamais. Mais ils sont vides. Il n'y a plus cette petite étincelle.

 

– C'est très long à expliquer mais... je... il soupire et secoue la tête. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans mes relations amoureuses, Harry. Je sais, ça n'excuse en rien mon comportement envers toi. Cependant, je crois que ça a eu une sorte d'impact sur ma vie. J'ai peur de me lancer dans quelque chose de sérieux, de tomber amoureux, de m'autoriser à ressentir à nouveau. Je me suis attaché à des personnes qui ont fini par me faire du mal, verbalement ou physiquement, par m'abandonner au pire moment, me laisser au milieu de mes problèmes parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas d'un homme brisé. Seulement, je ne peux pas changer qui je suis... Je ne peux pas changer mon passé.

 

Dans la façon dont ses mots semblent lui brûler la gorge, je comprends qu'il a dû vivre des moments douloureux. Peut-être encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas. Je commence à me sentir coupable de l'avoir jugé et hait aussi vite, alors qu'il devait traverser un moment difficile de son existence.

 

– Et tu es arrivé et... Je ne mérite pas une personne comme toi, Harry. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais cette chance, de croiser ton chemin. Tu me semblais tellement irréel et hors de portée, tout droit sorti d'un rêve. En quelques jours, tu m'as fait vivre les plus beaux instants de ma vie, tu m'as rendu vivant et heureux. Réellement heureux. J'avais oublié le goût du bonheur, j'avais oublié que ça existait de tomber amoureux sans que ce ne soit une chute brutale.

 

Sa dernière phrase tourne dans ma tête, je baisse les yeux vers mes genoux et tente de ne pas rougir. Mais je sens déjà la chaleur envahir mes joues. Et si je n'avais pas encore saisit le sens de ses mots, Louis se penche de quelques centimètres vers moi et murmure :

 

– Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Harry. C'est ça, la vérité.

 

Une vérité qui me retourne le cœur. Il bat si vite et si fort que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde autour de nous peut l'entendre frapper contre ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas douloureux, c'est agréable, nouveau. C'est comme apprendre à voler pour la première fois, avoir peur, mais se sentir pousser des ailes.

 

– Ça ne m'a pas fait mal, au contraire, ça m'a fait énormément de bien. Tu as commencé à guérir mes blessures et mes maux. Seulement, je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de ces sentiments là, du bonheur. Parce que dès que je le tenais entre mes mains, il m'échappait. Et toi, je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes. Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un de ces souvenirs qui me hantent et me torturent. Tu ne peux pas devenir cela, Harry. Tu es tout ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur.

 

Malgré notre séparation catastrophiques je ne peux nier, moi non plus, que nos souvenirs me font encore sourire. Ce que nous avons pu vivre, tous les deux, c'était beau. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Et je sens dans les mots de Louis, que ça compté pour lui aussi. Que ça voulait dire quelque chose, ces quelques jours passés ensemble.

 

– Mais... Je n'ai pas su te le rendre, je n'ai pas su te retenir. Parce que toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé ont fini par me quitter, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

– Alors tu as préféré être celui qui m'abandonne ?

 

Nous sommes tous les deux surprit par mon intervention, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. De mettre les choses au clair. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui parler de façon distante, et presque en colère. Parce que je le suis. Je lui en veux d'être parti, sans rien dire, de m'avoir laissé. Je lui en veux de n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle, aucune explication face à son silence alors qu'un message m'aurait suffi pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas une erreur. Je lui en veux de revenir, des mois plus tard, et de croire que quelques minutes vont permettre de tout réparer. Son absence, ses mensonges, les morceaux de mon cœur brisé.

 

D'abord, je l'entends soupirer. Puis, du coin de l'oeil, je le vois se tourner vers moi. Me faire face. Pourtant, je n'ose pas encore le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'ai quand même le courage de les lever vers lui. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai du mal à l'entendre quand il me dit :

 

– Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi Harry...

– Ça, tu ne crois pas que c'était à moi d'en décider à l'époque ?

– Ce n'était pas le bon choix.

– Peut-être, mais c'était le mien, je l'interrompt avec fermeté. Donc, à moi de le faire. Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre des décisions à ma place, Louis.

 

Il baisse la tête vers le gobelet entre nous, le mien, et acquiesce doucement. Son air triste n'a pas quitté son visage, je dirais même qu'il s'est endurci. Et je trouve ça dommage, qu'un si beau garçon soit triste et sérieux ainsi. Je me souviens encore de son sourire, de l'éclat dans ses yeux et de la manière dont ses paupières se plissaient quand il se mettait à rire.

 

Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre homme face à moi. Un autre Louis. Ou son fantôme, qui aurait perdu toute sa lumière et ses couleurs. Toute forme de vie s'est éteinte dans son regard. En même temps que moi.

 

– Je veux simplement que tu comprennes que j'avais mes raisons... Elles étaient totalement égoïstes et douloureuses et je me suis rendu compte de l'erreur que j'ai commise. Mes sœurs, Maëva, n'ont cessé de me dire que je te devais au moins une explication.

– Et donc c'est ça ? Tu ne voulais pas souffrir, alors pour te protéger tu as préféré m'ignorer en croyant que tout irait pour le mieux ? Désolé Louis, mais dans mon monde ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi.

– Harry, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Tu penses une seule seconde que j'aurais pu t'oublier, vraiment ? Tu es dans ma tête tout le monde, je t'ai dans la peau et... ça m'a autant affecté que toi. Je n'ai pas fait ça par plaisir...

– Alors pourquoi ? Je l'interrompt subitement en ancrant mon regard dans le sien, dur et déterminé. Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? Tout aurait pu être bien plus simple si tu m'en avais parlé, tout aurait été différent.

 

Louis tend sa main vers moi afin de toucher mon bras, certainement, parce que des larmes commencent à pointer aux bords de mes yeux. J'ai la voix qui tremble, le cœur affolé et la gorge serrée par des sanglots que je réprime, des souvenirs que je ravale de travers. Que je n'ai toujours pas digéré. Que je ne veux pas oublier.

 

Seulement, avant que ses doigts n'aient pu toucher ma peau, je me recule de quelques centimètres et me renferme sur moi-même. Louis comprend le message, il repose sa main sur son genou et soupire. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'enlace et me murmure qu'il ne me quittera plus, mais nous ne pouvons pas.

 

– Je m'en veux terriblement, d'avoir pris cette décision. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à l'époque, à t'avouer tout ça, à me lancer dans ces explications et te dévoiler cette partie de ma vie.

– Et s'il est trop tard, maintenant ?

– Il n'est jamais trop tard, Harry. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, c'est ça. J'ai commis une erreur, je veux essayer de la réparer. Je ne peux continuer à vivre avec ce regret.

 

Je baisse les yeux vers l'herbe sous mes pieds, indécis. J'aimerais tellement voir dans l'avenir ou être capable de retourner dans le passé et prévenir cette ancienne version de moi. Lui dire qu'il sera terriblement déçu et blessé par un homme dont il était en train de tomber amoureux. J'aurais aimé changer le cours des choses, peut-être, rencontrer le Louis de cet hiver et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Qu'au contraire, le silence serait son pire ennemi.

 

Cependant, je n'ai pas cette capacité et encore moins de pouvoirs magiques. Alors, je reste là avec mes plaies encore grandes ouvertes et ma poitrine sans protection. J'essaie de penser à ce que Maëva me dirait. A ses conseils. Écouter ce que Louis aurait à me dire. Parce je sais qu'il n'a pas encore terminé de tout m'expliquer, que le plus compliqué reste encore à venir.

 

Peut-être que ses mots ne changeront rien, peut-être que je lui en voudrais toujours, plus qu'avant. Mais, je ne peux pas vivre, moi non plus, au milieu des doutes et des regrets. Ces sentiments me rongent et m'empêchent d'avancer.

 

– Je refuse de croire que c'est la fin pour nous deux, Harry. Pas alors que la vie nous a donné une chance de nous revoir.

– Tu penses que c'est une deuxième chance, alors ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais on peut essayer de mieux faire, non ?

– On ne peut pas faire pire, de toute façon.

 

Ma phrase jette un froid entre nous pendant plusieurs secondes, une minute ou deux. Et peut-être que Louis a raison, peut-être que c'est notre deuxième chance. Une deuxième chance pour réécrire notre histoire, lui donner une autre fin, un nouveau tournant. Un nouveau départ.

 

– Je n'abandonnerai pas, Harry. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur.

 

Je comprends qu'il attend ma réponse, qu'il attend de savoir si son erreur en restera une pour toujours ou si nous allons la réparer ensemble.

 

Après avoir réfléchi en silence de longues secondes, je relève la tête vers lui. Il me regarde, il attend. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu sombre, presque gris. Mais ils ne sont plus totalement vides, au fond c'est une étincelle d'espoir qui commence à naître. Louis croit en nous, et moi je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à tout ce que nous aurions pu être aujourd'hui.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

 

Sa question n'est qu'un murmure, il a peur de briser ce moment. Il a peur de ma réponse. Et quand je la prononce enfin, c'est à la fois l'écroulement sur son visage et un léger sourire, furtif, sur ses lèvres. Mes mots le décontenance, il tente de ne rien laisser paraître, bien que sa déception se lise facilement dans ses yeux.

 

Je n'ai pas abandonné, mais je ne me laisse pas retomber dans ses bras entièrement non plus. Sinon, je sais déjà que ce serait la chute assurée. S'il ne peut pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, moi aussi je dois les éviter. Et il faut bien commencer quelque part :

 

– Peut-être que nous ne sommes destinés qu'à être amis.

– Tu crois ?

– Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas forcer les choses, Louis. Et que nous devons laisser le temps s'en charger. Peut-être que c'est ça notre deuxième chance, tout recommencer.

 

Le temps n'est pas notre ennemi, j'en suis convaincu. Il nous aidera à panser nos blessures, recouvrir les plaies encore vives, s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre et apprendre à se connaître. Le temps ne nous tuera pas, il nous rendra vivants à nouveau.

 

Je vois bien que cette perspective blesse Louis, qu'il pensait qu'il en serait autrement, que la nature de notre relation reprendrait là où elle s'est arrêtée l'hiver dernier. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'en suis pas capable. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt. Pas pour ça. Pas à être blessé encore. Il me faut du temps pour me reconstruire. Et Louis aussi, même s'il ne le sait pas encore. 

 

– Alors, il hésite et se mord la lèvre, amis ?

– Amis.

 

Comme pour sceller nos mots, on se serre mutuellement la main. Depuis notre séparation en hiver, c'est la première fois que sa peau touche la mienne. Cette sensation de retrouvaille m'envoie des décharges de frissons et de chaleur dans le corps. Je m'efforce d'oublier cet instant de flottement. Il me remercie sincèrement, je prends mon gobelet et bois pour oublier les battements saccadés de mon cœur, prêt à tout détruire pour sortir de ma poitrine. Je sens déjà que notre nouvelle relation ne va pas être aussi simple à vivre que je l'aurais cru.

 


	10. Hiver 2017 - partie I.

_Hiver 2017._

 

      Charlotte me sort de ma torpeur en me donnant un léger coup de coude. Je cligne des yeux, dérive mon regard de là où il était porté il y a quelques secondes. Le tapis du salon sur lequel Harry est assis en train de jouer avec Ernest et Doris. Devant la télévision allumée, ils rient tous les trois. Mon cœur se réchauffe à chaque fois que ce genre de scène se déroule.

 

– Ça doit faire dix minutes que tu le dévores du regard, faudrait sérieusement que tu arrêtes ou alors que tu lui avoues tout.

– Je n'ai rien à avouer.

– Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tu le fasses, parce qu'il ne va pas rester célibataire toute sa vie tu sais.

– Il fait ce qu'il veut, nous ne sommes plus... je me coupe et me retiens de pousser un soupir, je n'ai rien à lui dire et il ne me doit rien non plus.

 

Ma sœur lève les yeux au ciel, mais elle me regarde avec ce sourire que je déteste. Ce sourire qui me ferait presque rougir. A mon tour, je lui donne un petit coup de coude et elle secoue la tête. Je sais qu'elle veut m'aider, je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais ça ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je n'ai pas réellement besoin de ça.

 

Elle a tout de suite compris, en me voyant revenir l'été dernier avec un sourire sur les lèvres, que j'avais retrouvé Harry. Mais quand je lui ai précisé que nous n'étions plus qu'amis, elle a perdu le sien. Je n'ai pas eu à lui expliquer pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne le verrais sûrement jamais comme tel.

 

Seulement, c'est ainsi qu'Harry est de retour dans ma vie. Et je l'accepte. Parce que je préfère cette forme de relation platonique entre nous, plutôt que ne plus jamais avoir de place dans son existence. Même si au départ, ça n'a pas tout de suite été simple.

 

Nous nous sommes vus régulièrement le reste de son séjour chez ses grands-parents, mais les gestes et les conversations étaient gênés et maladroits les premières semaines. Son regard fuyait souvent le mien, il mettait une certaine distance entre nous pour ne pas que nos corps se touchent ou se frôlent ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Je me suis senti blessé et honteux.

 

J'ai pu lui expliquer en détails mes problèmes, les motivations qui m'ont poussé à ne pas lui avoir répondu. La mort de ma mère, encore gravée en nous et pour toujours, mes anciennes relations assez toxiques, mon talent pour détruire chaque poignée de bonheur qui s'offre à moi. Je pense qu'il a compris, il m'avait pris dans ses bras parce que je m'étais mit à pleurer. Mais encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas s'il m'a pardonné. Nous n'en avons jamais réellement reparlé depuis.

 

Quand il est rentré chez lui à la fin du mois d'Août, nous avons continué à correspondre par messages, parfois on s’appelait le week-end et nous nous racontions plus en détails notre semaine. La vie a repris son chemin comme ça. Jusqu'à cet hiver. Je l'ai vu environ une semaine aux vacances d'automne, il m'a terriblement manqué. Encore aujourd'hui, même s'il est devant moi, il me manque. C'est le Harry libre et sans barrières qui me manque. Celui qui ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il doit dire ou faire, celui qui ne se retient pas de me prendre dans ses bras ou me faire des compliments.

 

Malgré tout, je dois dire qu'il y a du progrès depuis Juillet. Nous partageons souvent des fous rires, nous faisons des sorties rien qu'à deux. Je pense que nous sommes un peu comme des meilleurs amis. Je déteste ça. Je suis proche de lui, mais je ne peux pas le toucher, je ne peux pas lui prendre la main pour lier nos doigts, embrasser sa fossette lorsqu'il sourit, ou simplement lui dire que je l'aime. Et ça me tue.

 

Je me contente de ce qu'il m'offre, c'est déjà énorme. Je l'ai retrouvé et c'est ce qui compte. Mon sourire aussi est revenu, ça fait du bien à tout le monde de ne plus avoir cette ambiance pesante au dessus de la tête.

 

– Sérieusement... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer le jour où il trouvera quelqu'un, Lou ?

 

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. C'est une idée que je repousse depuis nos retrouvailles. Maintenant que nous sommes amis, je n'ai plus aucune emprise sur sa vie amoureuse et donc plus le droit de le garder uniquement pour moi. Autant dire que je profite de chaque petite seconde que je passe avec lui. J'ai peur que l'amour ne me l'arrache bien trop tôt.

 

Je sais qu'un jour, mon cœur se brisera définitivement quand il annoncera qu'il a rencontré un homme. Un homme qui l'aime et qui le rend heureux. Ce que je n'ai pas su faire. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il mérite, ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que moi je désire, le voir dans d'autres bras que les miens.

 

Comme simple réponse, je hausse les épaules et détourne le regard. Ma sœur sait pertinemment que c'est un mensonge, cependant je continue à m'enfoncer dedans pour ne pas admettre la vérité. Elle me tuera. Je creuse ma propre tombe.

 

– Rien, il ne se passera rien. Il sera heureux, c'est tout.

– Et toi ?

 

Moi ? Je serais heureux pour lui. Je le verrais sourire, je me sentirais certainement vide à l'intérieur, mais peu importe. C'est Harry qui compte. Ça a toujours été lui, depuis notre rencontre, depuis notre premier baiser, depuis que j'ai vu l'ombre de son sourire.

 

J'allais lui répondre que cela n'avait aucune importance, mais Ernest nous interrompt pour demander à aller faire un bonhomme de neige. Hier, elle est tombée jusque tard dans la nuit et le jardin est recouvert d'une grosse couverture blanche. Je remercie mon frère de m'avoir tiré de cette conversation pesante.

 

Doris se lève pour encourager ce choix, déjà en train de prendre Harry par la main pour l'emmener chercher les vêtements chauds. Je me lève à mon tour et vais aider mon petit frère à enfiler ses chaussures.

 

Nous sommes tous emmitouflés dans des manteaux, des gants et de grosses écharpes. Harry porte son bonnet, celui qu'il avait oublié l'hiver dernier dans ma boulangerie. Ce souvenir me fait sourire. Cela semble si loin, pourtant ça ne fait qu'un an. Et en une année il s'en est passé des choses. J'ai rencontré Harry, je l'ai perdu, je l'ai retrouvé. La vie aime jouer avec nous et nos sentiments.

 

Ernest me tire par la main dehors, dans la neige qui nous arrive aux chevilles. Les jumeaux se lancent des boules, nous participons rapidement à cette petite bataille, mais tout en évitant de faire des blessés.

 

Nous sommes tous heureux d'avoir de la neige pour Noël, demain. Nous le fêtons ensemble, la famille d'Harry et la mienne. Elles se sont rencontrées, mutuellement, à la fin de l'été. Ses parents et grands-parents ont tout de suite adoré mes frères et sœurs, surtout les jumeaux qui s'entendent rapidement avec tout le monde. Et je crois qu'ils se sont doutés, presque tout de suite, que Harry et moi avons partagé un peu plus que de l'amitié. En tout cas, nous avons tout de suite eu notre place au sein de la famille Styles.

 

Une boule de neige me frappe dans le dos alors que je suis en train d'en préparer une dizaine dans mon coin, je me retourne et vois Harry, qui me regarde avec un sourire amusé. Les jumeaux sont occupés à se poursuivre avec les gants couverts de neige, riants aux éclats. Et moi non plus, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

 

Sans attendre, je saisis les boules de neige sur le tas que j'ai commencé à former et les jette sur Harry. Il en évite quelques unes, se mettant à rire aussi, saisit une poignée au sol et me vise avec. La poudre flotte au-dessus de ma tête, c'est exactement comme s'il neigeait sur moi. Elle me tombe dans les cheveux, je passe une main dedans pour en enlever un maximum. Même si j'aime bien. J'aime bien qu'Harry fasse en sorte qu'il neige sur moi.

 

Nous continuons notre bataille pendant encore quelques minutes, les jumeaux commencent à avoir froid, alors nous rentrons. Ils se déshabillent, enlèvent leurs bottes qui dégoulinent de neige fondue puis vont se réchauffer devant la petite cheminée au salon. Un peu plus loin, le sapin se dresse fièrement. Orné de multiples décorations que nous avons tous accrochés il y a quelques jours. On ne voit que lui dans la pièce. Les lumières clignotent, s'éteignent, se rallument, brillent.

 

J'attache les manteaux aux crochets à l'entrée, observe les petits jouer sur le tapis, à la chaleur. Nous sommes à quatre, il fait chaud, c'est calme, presque silencieux. Je suis heureux.

 

– Tiens, ça va te réchauffer.

 

La voix d'Harry interrompt mes songes, je tourne les yeux vers lui. Il m'a rejoint à l'entrée du salon, une tasse dans chaque main. Il m'en tend une, son sourire est toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Discret, presque comme un fantôme, un souvenir. Des deux mugs sortent un filet de fumée brûlante qui dansent jusqu'au plafond.

 

– Merci.

 

Je prends le mien entre mes doigts, le thé me réchauffe instantanément les mains puis la gorge. Il me brûle presque la langue, mais j'aime particulièrement cette sensation. Je souris quand j'avale la première gorgée, c'est mon thé préféré. Avec un sucre et une cuillère de lait. Harry n'a pas oublié.

 

Harry n'oublie jamais.

 

Je le regarde toujours.

 

Ses boucles qui entourent le haut de son visage, viennent caresser ses pommettes rosées par le baiser mordant du froid.

Son regard brillant, plus lumineux encore que l'étoile dorée tout en haut du sapin.

Ses lèvres dont le bout s'étirent en un fin sourire, alors qu'il porte sa tasse à sa bouche pour y boire. L'eau du thé humidifie ses lèvres, j'ai soudainement envie d'y poser les miennes. Un besoin urgent de respirer son souffle.

Sa candeur, son air enfantin, son rire léger et enivrant.

Son parfum de vanille, légèrement épicé qui a toujours su me retourner les sens.

Ses longs doigts fins et doux, ses mains à la fois chaudes et fermes. La nuit, je rêve qu'elles m'agrippent et ne me laissent jamais partir.

Sa voix comme une douce mélodie, lente, aussi lente que le temps qui tue. Rocailleuse, qui vibre jusque dans mon cœur.

 

La poitrine lourde, je tourne la tête. Je ravale mes sentiments en même temps qu'une gorgée brûlante de mon thé. Son goût est devenu, d'un coup, fade et amer.

 

Doris demande à ce que nous regardions un film tous les trois, je la laisse choisir parmi son étagère de dvds. Pendant ce temps, nous nous installons, Harry et moi, dans le canapé. Il prend place à côté de moi, la distance est brouillée. Elle n'existe plus vraiment. Son genou frôle le mien, nos épaules se touchent. Ça me surprend, je n'avais plus l'habitude.

 

Le canapé est assez grand pour accueillir sept personnes, et pourtant il a choisi de se coller à moi. Je ne sais pas si ça doit me faire sourire ou pleurer. Dès qu'Harry se rapproche un peu trop, je ne parviens plus réellement à réfléchir. Mes pensées se mélangent et je ne sens plus que la chaleur de sa peau et les frissons sur le mien. Dans ces moments-là, je prends pleinement conscience de mon corps. De la manière dont il se met à réagir au sien, intuitivement. Presque comme s'il étouffait de solitude et suppliait celui d'Harry de l'embrasser.

 

Ma petite sœur met le dvd dans le lecteur, le film se lance. Un dessin animé qu'elle a déjà visionné une bonne dizaine de fois. Harry tourne la tête vers moi, son souffle frôle secrètement la peau de ma joue :

 

– Tu veux qu'on regarde un film tous les deux, ce soir... dans ma chambre ?

 

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, mes joues chauffent et je dois poser ma tasse sur la table basse avant de perdre le contrôle de mes mains. Je n'ose pas affronter son regard, alors je fixe l'écran où défile le générique du Disney.

 

Mais je ne peux pas ignorer les battements de mon cœur qui résonnent jusque dans mes oreilles, c'est assourdissant. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé, ramène un coussin contre mon ventre comme pour me protéger et empêcher les papillons de s'échapper de mon estomac. Parce que je les sens se réveiller et venir butiner la peau et s'envoler jusqu'à ma poitrine. C'est affreusement agréable, presque trop. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de sentir son corps s'animer, il se réveille et je n'ai plus l'habitude de me sentir aussi vivant, de sentir le poids de ma peau et mes os.

 

Au bout de quelques secondes, le temps qu'il me faut pour prendre le courage de bouger et lui fournir une réponse, je hoche la tête et répond sur le même ton :

 

– D'accord, ça me dit bien oui.

 

Je trouve enfin une dose suffisante de confiance pour tourner la tête vers la sienne. Il me regarde toujours. Nos yeux se croisent. Je n'ai jamais oublié à quel point les siens sont verts, mais ça me frappe brutalement. Parce que nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche depuis notre dernier baiser.

 

Un instant, je crois voir son regard descendre sur mes lèvres qui n'attendent que lui. Ma peau se réchauffe partout. Je dois être plus brûlant encore que le feu ardent dans la cheminée. Mais il sourit, hoche la tête, et se concentre à nouveau sur le film.

 

Je ne termine pas mon thé, j'ai la gorge trop nouée par l'amour.

 

La journée ne semble jamais tirer à sa fin. Jusqu'au soir, les heures semblent interminables et les minutes insupportables.

 

Au dîner, je mange peu. Je regarde Harry, mon assiette, et je n'ai pas assez d'appétit. Mon ventre déborde de sentiments, je n'ai plus de place pour la nourriture. J'écoute les conversations autour de la table, le son lointain de la télévision au salon, les pulsations de mon cœur dès que son regard vert se pose sur moi.

 

J'aide la mère d'Harry à débarrasser, ouvre la porte qui mène au jardin arrière de leur maison et fume une cigarette. Mes doigts tremblent, je rejette la faute sur le froid, même si au fond je sais que ce n'est pas ça.

 

La porte vitre s'ouvre derrière moi, je me tourne et souris en voyant la grand-mère d'Harry s'avancer. Un châle recouvre ses frêles épaules déjà entourée d'un gilet. Par politesse, j'écrase le reste de ma cigarette dans le cendrier et range le paquet dans la poche de ma veste.

 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, je fume aussi. Ça ne me dérange pas.

 

Je hausse un sourcil, la regarde s'installer sur un siège épargné par la neige. Ses petits yeux gris se posent sur moi, je mets les mains dans mes poches.

 

– Du moins, je fumais beaucoup plus avant. Maintenant, c'est assez rare.

– Une mauvaise habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

– On peut dire ça.

 

Elle me sourit, je fais de même puis baisse les yeux vers mes chaussures. La neige tient encore, parsème tout le jardin. C'est une jolie maison qu'ils ont là, le genre de maison que mes frères et sœurs auraient aimé avoir. Moi aussi, j'en rêvé, mais j'ai compris que ce n'était plus possible sans ma mère avec nous. J'espère simplement qu'ils seront s'en sortir mieux que moi dans la vie.

 

– Je voulais te remercier Louis.

– Me remercier ?

 

Je relève la tête vers elle et fronce les sourcils. Ses mots me prennent par surprise, je ne vois aucune raison pour cela. Elle nous a tout de suite accueilli comme si nous étions ses propres petits-enfants, et je devrais être celui qui la remercie. D'être aussi aimante et de donner à mes frères et sœurs de l'attention.

 

Un fin sourire bienheureux étire toujours ses fines lèvres, elle le même sourire qu'Harry. Celui qui réchauffe le cœur et donne envie de croire au bonheur et aux belles choses. Cependant, son expression devient un peu plus sérieuse.

 

– Oui, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ni comment, et ça ne me regarde pas, mais... Harry a l'air bien plus heureux ces derniers mois qu'il ne l'a été depuis... elle souffle et secoue la tête, depuis des années. Je crois même que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire autant.

 

Mes joues rougissent instantanément à la suite de ses mots, je remercie l'air glacial et la pénombre du soir de cacher la couleur que prend ma peau. Mais, je ne peux pas gommer le sourire qui prend forme sur mes lèvres.

 

C'est vrai que, malgré notre distance encore quelque peu présente parfois, je sens aussi qu'Harry est plus détendu et léger qu'au début. Il ne réfléchit plus quand il doit rire ou sourire.

 

– Vous vous connaissiez bien avant qu'il ne te présente à nous cet été, je me trompe ?

 

Mon sourire me fait presque mal aux joues, je secoue la tête en la regardant. Sa bonne humeur est communicative, je me sens apaisé petit à petit. Presque sur un nuage. Je sens qu'avec elle, je n'ai rien à craindre, je n'ai pas à cacher la vérité. Je pense même qu'Harry a dû lui en faire part. Lui parler de nous, à un moment donner, parce qu'un éclat étrange dans ses yeux me persuade qu'elle sait.

 

– Tu sais, Harry a toujours été un peu têtu et renfermé. Mais je pense que c'est sa manière de se protéger. Je ne connais pas votre passé ou votre présent, ce temps n'appartient qu'à vous... Cependant, Harry ne garde pas de personnes dans sa vie qui ne lui sont pas nécessaires. Il finira par s'ouvrir à toi et voir à quel point il a besoin de ta présence à ses côtés. Je pense qu'il le sait déjà, il doit simplement le réaliser.

 

Mes sourcils se froncent, car je ne comprends pas bien le sens de ses mots. Ils me serrent un peu la gorge et je la regarde comme si elle venait de me donner une prédiction d'avenir. Je cligne des paupières, mon sourire s'éteint, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Parce que je ne lis pas dans les pensées d'Harry. J'aimerais pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe dans son cœur, pourtant.

 

Elle se redresse lentement dans son siège, lève son bras et tend sa main vers moi. Ses doigts tremblants et fripés attendent les miens. Je les saisis, sa poigne se resserre doucement autour de mes os et elle me sourit. Je me penche, m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

 

Son parfum de rose me parvient aux narines, son autre mains recouvre les nôtres sur l'accoudoir du siège. Malgré son âge, c'est une femme encore rayonnante et lucide. Elle sait de quoi elle parle et surtout ce qu'elle veut.

 

Et là, exactement comme un secret, elle murmure en me regardant :

 

– Qu'on me traite de folle si ce n'est pas de l'amour qui brille dans ses yeux dès qu'il les pose sur toi.

 

Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifient sous ma poitrine. Aujourd'hui, il semble vouloir s'échapper de ma cage thoracique plus que jamais. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse ou de rougir, parce qu'elle continue :

 

– Et je pense que tu le sais aussi... Harry a simplement besoin de temps, il a peur de faire une erreur.

 

Et j'ai peur d'en devenir une.

 

\- Mais c'est ce qui rend l'amour aussi beau et unique. Un sentiment de vertige. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'aimer c'était comme se lancer dans le vide, attendre que quelqu'un déploie ses ailes pour voler avec moi. Quand j'ai rencontré mon mari, j'étais jeune et je n'avais jamais connu personne avant lui. J'avais peur de tomber amoureux d'un homme qui me ferait souffrir, d'ouvrir pour la première fois mon cœur à une personne qui pourrait le déchirer. Mais c'est le risque à prendre, je pense. Et il en vaut la peine. Parce que si j'ouvre mon cœur à une personne pour qu'elle le brise, je peux aussi le laisser ouvert pour qu'une autre le répare... Malgré tout ce qui se passe dans le monde, je crois pertinemment qu'il y aura toujours une place pour l'amour.

 

Il n'y a pas de haine sans amour et d'amour sans haine. C'est ce que me disait toujours ma mère dès que je me disputais avec mes frères et sœurs ou un ami à l'école. Et je pense aussi qu'elle avait raison.

 

Si la porte vitrée de la véranda ne s'était pas ouverte, je crois que j'aurais laissé les larmes couler sur mes joues. Félicité nous adresse un léger sourire et nous demande si nous souhaitons faire une partie de scrabble avec eux. Je me redresse, serre les doigts de la grand-mère d'Harry entre les miens.

 

Quand je la regarde, elle m'adresse un dernier sourire. Mais ce que je retiens surtout, c'est son regard vitreux et plein d'espoir. Je préviens ma sœur que je vais rejoindre Harry, elle hausse les sourcils et je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

 

Harry m'attend déjà dans la chambre, je crois. Je ne le vois pas au salon. Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage, où se trouvent les chambres et les deux salles de bains. Le couloir est plongé dans le noir, mais la porte de la chambre d'Harry est ouverte et une lumière tamisée m'invite à y entrer.

 

La première chose que je vois lorsque je franchis le seuil, c'est sa guirlande de lumières dorées allumée derrière sa tête de lit. Puis Harry. Au milieu des couvertures, un livre entre les mains et le dos contre un coussin.

 

– Je dois ramener des pop-corn ?

 

Son livre s'abaisse, il me regarde, sourit discrètement et montre un bol sur sa table de chevet. Je devine qu'il a déjà tout préparé. Il me fait signe de venir le rejoindre, je ferme la porte derrière moi et prend place à ses côtés.

 

Il range son livre, ouvre son ordinateur et branche un fil qui permet de diffuser l'image sur un pan nu du mur en face de nous. Le rétro-projecteur se met en marche et il lance le film. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander. Je sais déjà ce qu'il a prévu. La première scène de _Love Actually_ commence et je m'enfonce dans les coussins moelleux.

 

Partout dans sa chambre, son odeur m'envahit. Je suis dans son univers, et c'est tellement... lui. Deux ou trois posters, des affiches aux couleurs pastels et vintages, des livres sur une étagère au mur puis empilés dans une bibliothèque. Je sais que ce n'est pas _sa_ chambre, puisqu'il n'habite pas ici. Mais c'est dans celle-ci qu'il passe ses vacances depuis tout petit, et elle le reflète exactement.

 

Harry met le bol de pop-corn entre nous, l'espace est tout de même assez restreint et ça m'envoie des mouvements de chaleur dans le ventre. Comme une vague qui ferait chemin arrière et retournerait s'échouer dans les bras de l'océan. Moi, je voudrais me fondre dans ceux d'Harry. Mais ils sont croisés sur son ventre, parfois seulement il tend la main pour prendre du pop-corn.

 

Ma position devient inconfortable au bout de trente minutes de film. Je me redresse un peu, change de côté, et de ce fait je me retrouve penché vers Harry. Je ne sais pas s'il prend ça comme une invitation, mais il pose délicatement sa tête sur mon épaule. C'est tout mon corps qui se fige, et mon cœur aussi. Je crois que j'ai oublié de respirer pendant une longue minute.

 

Mes yeux fixent lointainement le film que nous avons déjà regardé trois fois ensemble, c'est le préféré d'Harry, et j'ai la sensation renversante qu'un nid de papillon se réveille à l'intérieur de mon ventre.

 

Ses boucles chatouillent mon menton, mon nez, ça me fait sourire comme un idiot. Je suis heureux qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. Je dois avoir les joues roses, en plus du cœur en vrac et du corps brûlant.

 

Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé, mais je me suis endormi. Peut-être justement parce qu'Harry me tenait chaud, que son contact m'avait manqué et que j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Inconsciemment, j'avais peur que si j'ouvrais les yeux, tout cela allait disparaître.

 


	11. Hiver 2017 - partie II.

       Mais c'est la réalité. Je me suis bien endormi dans le lit d'Harry, sa tête sur mon épaule. Et il ne m'a pas réveillé. Ce matin, c'est son souffle chaud contre mon cou qui me tire de mon sommeil. Bien malgré moi, il faut l'avouer. Je serais bien rester dans ses bras, dans cette position pour le reste de ma vie.

 

La faible lumière du jour passe à travers les rideaux tirés. En observant autour de moi, je remarque qu'il a rangé l'ordinateur, éteint la guirlande et posé le bol de pop-corn sur le bureau. Certainement hier soir, quand je dormais déjà. Seulement, ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est qu'il est revenu prendre sa position. Contre moi. Les couvertures sont remontées sur nous, nous tiennent chaud, nous rapprochent et nous protègent du monde entier. C'est comme ça que je me sens vivant, invincible, dans ses bras.

 

Je le regarde dormir, l'air paisible, reposé, tranquille. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi serein qu'à cet instant même. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses paupières closes, la trace d'un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, les boucles qui lui collent au front. Je les dégage lentement, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi. Il est beau et ça me tue. Ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser et l'aimer comme je le voudrais. Je suppose que j'ai eu ma chance, et que j'ai tout gâché.

 

Un début de soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, rapidement coupé parce qu'il commence à bouger. Je retiens mon souffle, attend qu'il se réveille. Mais à la place, il passe un bras autour de ma taille et nos corps comblent le reste de distance entre nous. Je n'ai littéralement plus d'air pour respirer, j'ai chaud, j'étouffe d'amour et j'adore ça. Inconsciemment, ou pas qui sait, il m'a rapproché lui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste éveillé à simplement le regarder dormir, laisser sa respiration caresser le bas de mon visage, suivre les mouvements réguliers de son torse qui s'abaisse et se soulève au rythme de son souffle. Je suis tenté de me pencher et frôler son front du bout des lèvres, m'autoriser ce geste, une seule fois. Pour sentir que je suis bien vivant au creux de ses bras.

 

Puis j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je tourne la tête, mais j'évite de trop bouger. Ce serait dommage de le réveiller. Le visage de Charlotte apparaît, son regard traîne un peu autour d'elle puis sur nous. Quand elle prend conscience de notre position, qu'elle peut facilement deviner même de sa place, elle sourit.

 

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rougi non plus. Je sais que je vais devoir m'expliquer. L'idée de rester éternellement dans ce lit me paraît encore plus attrayante. Si nous pourrions nous cacher sous les couvertures pour le reste de nos vies, j'en serais ravi.

 

Je passerais mon temps à embrasser Harry, ses lèvres, sa peau, ses joues, son menton, son front, son cou, ses cheveux, son torse, ses doigts, le bout de son nez délicat, ses paupières, son ventre, la peau autour de son nombril, ses cuisses s'il me le permet et plus loin encore si ça lui plaît.

Puis je l'enlacerais ensuite, je le serrais fort dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe d'amour lui aussi. Je lui montrerais ce que cela fait de se sentir aimé jusqu'à en déborder, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir trouver de l'air pour respirer.

Je lui dirais des mots d'amour à en crever, à de ne plus savoir les aligner, les tirer et les répéter jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus aucun sens sinon celui qui fait battre nos cœurs. Je lui montrerais ce que cela fait de tomber amoureux d'une personne qui vaut la peine, de vivre un coup de foudre qui transcende la poitrine et l'estomac en même temps.

Je le ferais sourire, rire, gémir, soupirer, murmure mon prénom.

Je l'aimerais, l'adorerais, lui ferais et lui monterais l'amour, je le protégerais jusqu'à ce que mon cœur explose pour le sien.

 

C'est tout ce que je voudrais lui dire et lui prouver. L'ampleur de mes sentiments à son égard. Tout ce qui bouillonne en moi depuis notre rencontre. Tout ce qui germe, naît et pousse au sein de ma poitrine.

 

Mais il faut du temps. C'est comme les _saisons_. Il faut des semaines, des mois, pour reconstruire ce qui s'est fané.

 

– Bon anniversaire !

 

J'avais presque oublié que c'était aujourd'hui.... Je lui souris, la remercie et elle continue :

 

– Désolée de déranger, souffle ma sœur dont le sourire n'a quitté son visage, je voulais juste savoir où tu étais... je ne te trouvais pas dans ta chambre. Oh et on a préparé le petit déjeuner avec Félicité, tout le monde t'attend impatiemment.

 

Un dernier regard amusé vers nous et elle quitte la chambre. La porte se referme, le silence tombe à nouveau. Seule la respiration d'Harry se fait entendre. Il n'a pas bougé, imperturbable. Il a le sommeil profond.

 

Je reste encore deux ou trois minutes à le regarder, puis je me dégage à contre cœur de son étreinte. Toutefois, je fais attention à ne pas le réveiller, je fais des gestes lents et silencieux. Une fois en dehors du lit, je remonte la couverture sur lui, frôle ses doigts maintenant posés sur l'oreiller où j'ai passé la nuit.

 

Même si l'envie est grande de ne plus jamais descendre, je sors de la chambre et passe par la salle de bains. Je prends une bonne douche, enfile de nouveaux vêtements et rejoins le salon. Tout le monde est déjà levé. Quand j'apparais, ils me souhaitent tous un cœur un joyeux anniversaire. Et j'ai les larmes qui me montent en travers de la gorge, aux yeux. Parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu un si beau. Je fais le tour pour les remercier et dire bonjour. Leurs regards se posent sur moi et j'ai l'impression qu'ils me brûlent la peau, lisent en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et que tout le monde nous a vu dormir à deux, Harry et moi.

 

Pourtant, personne ne dit rien. Je me fais couler un thé et les rejoint à table. Il est presque dix heures. La neige dehors commence à fondre. La mère d'Harry parle de flocons qui doivent encore tomber aujourd'hui. Puis mes sœurs abordent le sujet des plats pour le réveillon de ce soir et Noël.

 

Bien sûr, nous avons insisté pour préparer les gâteaux, ce sera notre contribution aujourd'hui. J'ai également ramené deux petites caisses de champagne et de quoi faire des viennoiseries le matin. La famille d'Hary se charge des préparatifs du repas, entrées et plats. Je pense que c'est un bon travail d'équipe.

 

Des pas se font entendre derrière nous, Harry entre au salon. Les cheveux pas encore coiffés, mais habillé différemment d'hier. Les pointes de ses boucles sont humides, je crois qu'il est allé prendre une douche, lui aussi. Tout le monde le salue, il sourit fait de même, et son regard tombe directement sur moi. L'air sur son visage devient presque timide, je crois qu'il rougit également.

 

– Joyeux anniversaire Louis.

 

Je le remercie, son air s'adoucit plus encore. Je crois que je vois ses yeux briller différemment. Mais je n'ai pas réellement le temps de m'y attarder parce que sa grand-mère lui demande de venir s'installer avec nous pour manger.

 

Quand les ventres sont pleins et la table est débarrassée, nous nous mettons ensuite chacun à un endroit pour cuisiner. Je me charge des viennoiseries de demain. Mes sœurs s'attaquent au gâteau pour ce soir, les jumelles préfèrent regarder les deux plus grandes. Harry se lave les mains puis se joint à moi.

 

– Je peux t'aider ?

 

Sa voix est douce, comme hier soir, elle me réchauffe l'intérieur du corps. Je lui souris et hoche la tête. Je lui montre comment faire des croissants au chocolat, puis au fromage pour l’apéritif tout à l'heure. Il apprend vite, il retient les gestes et aime apparemment s'en mettre partout.

 

La mère d'Harry met un peu de musique et rejoint son mari pour continuer sa cuisine. Nous nous mettons à la tâche sur des chansons de Noël. Les jumeaux aident comme ils peuvent, c'est-à-dire en faisant le tour des pièces et en allant goûter des bouts un peu partout.

 

De loin, j'entends Charlotte râler, puis la grand-mère d'Harry la rassurer et chanter au-dessus de la musique. Je ris, secoue la tête. J'ai le cœur léger, Harry me regarde avec un sourire à m'en faire trembler les genoux. Mes joues virent au rouge et chauffent. Je sens que je vais passer un Noël unique.

 

Nous faisons deux plaques de cuissons que nous mettons tour à tour au four. La première partie est cuite, nous la laissons froidir, pendant ce temps Harry nettoie notre plan de travail. Tout autour de nous, les odeurs et les saveurs se mélangent. L'association du sucré et du salé donne l'eau à la bouche. Le parfum du chocolat, du croissant, du beurre, du fromage, des fruits, des légumes...

 

– Je peux être notre testeur ?

 

Je tourne les yeux vers Harry, il soutient mon regard et ses mots résonnent en moi comme un vieux souvenir. La fois où je l'ai fait goûté mes muffins caramel beurre salé à l'arrière de ma boulangerie. Quand j'ai commencé à lui parler de moi, de ma passion pour la pâtisserie et j'aurais pu faire ça pendant des heures. Encore aujourd’hui, je pourrais tenir une conversation avec lui une journée entière.

 

Les souvenirs pourraient être amers. Mais Harry me le demande, sa voix est lente, presque intimidée. Puis ses lèvres ont du mal à cacher le début d'un sourire. C'est contagieux, alors je hoche la tête et baisse les yeux vers le plateau où se trouvent nos fameux croissants au fromage.

 

J'essaie de ne pas trop le fixer lorsqu'il en porte un à sa bouche et le goûte. De minuscules miettes se déposent sur ses lèvres, j'ai envie de les enlever moi-même avec le bout de ma langue. Mais, ce n'est pas réellement une pensée à avoir, alors je me racle la gorge discrètement et ravale mes sentiments.

 

– Alors ? Je lui demande quand il termine sa bouchée.

– J'adore.

 

Je lui souris, il porte son pouce à ses lèvres et le lèche. Je détourne précipitamment le regard, mes joues sont en feu et je me concentre sur la recette de scones à la confiture de fraise.

 

Harry continue de m'aider, nous travaillons dans la bonne humeur et je suis content de pouvoir offrir ça à mes frères et sœurs. Ça leur évite de penser que notre mère n'est plus là pour passer les fêtes avec nous, parce qu'un Noël sans ses parents c'est vraiment triste. La première année où nous l'avions fait sans mon père, ce fut étrange et pesant. Différent. Mais ensuite, on s'est habitués rapidement à son absence et au fait que nous pouvions très bien vivre sans lui. Je crois que ça a surtout été dur pour notre mère, devoir s'occuper d'une famille de sept enfants, de deux bébés, avec son petit salaire.

 

Nous n'avons jamais été très gâtés. Elle faisait comme elle pouvait pour nous offrir à chacun un petit quelque chose à Noël et notre anniversaire. Et nous avons toujours été heureux ainsi. Parce que ça nous suffisait d'être ensemble. C'est ce qui comptait réellement. Aujourd'hui encore, mais ce ne sera plus jamais pareil sans elle.

 

– Louis... ?

 

Je cligne des paupières tandis que la voix de Harry me sort de ma rêverie, je lève les yeux vers lui. Ses sourcils sont froncés et un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 

– Je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais me passer le rouleau, s'il te plaît ?

 

Mes joues chauffent, je m'excuse et lui tend le rouleau à ma droite. Il me remercie, je baisse les yeux vers la pâte que je viens d'étaler. Son regard est encore sur moi, je le sens brûler ma peau.

 

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées c'est tout.

 

Harry hoche la tête, même si ça ne semble pas réellement le contenter. Je crois qu'il a dû s'apercevoir de l'air triste et nostalgique qui est passé sur mon visage.

 

Nous terminons notre deuxième recette et je suis plutôt fier du résultat final. Je laisse les jumeaux partager un scones et j'en coupe un en deux pour Harry et moi. Un seul sourire échangé nous permet de comprendre que nous sommes tous les deux satisfaits de notre cuisine.

 

– On forme une bonne équipe.

 

Les mots d'Harry accentuent mon sourire, j'en aurais presque mal à joue à sourire autant ces dernières heures. Nous venons de terminer de nettoyer notre plan de travail, je me sèche les mains et Harry me tend la sienne, en l'air.

 

Je le regarde avec un air confus, puis comprends son attention au bout de quelques secondes. Je lève alors la main et tape dans la sienne. Nos rires se mêlent tandis que nos mains s'abaissent en même temps.

 

Le bout de nos doigts se frôlent quand ils se séparent, se reposent côte à côte sur le bord du meuble, à quelques centimètres les uns des autres. Et là, c'est vraiment comme dans les films. Une scène au ralenti. Mon cœur qui bat du plus, mes yeux fixés sur nos doigts qui se cherchent et ceux d'Harry qui me percent la peau.

 

Je sens mes joues qui chauffent et l'intérieur de mon ventre aussi. Mon corps entier se réveil, épuisé d'un si long sommeil, de ne plus rien ressentir. De ne plus être habitué à une telle proximité avec Harry. Depuis hier, il me fait vivre les sensations vertigineuses d'un grand-huit, un ascenseur émotionnel.

 

Pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression que son corps se rapproche du mien, lentement, trop lentement. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux, j'ai l'intérieur qui bouillonne sous ma peau. Et apparemment, mon cœur a décidé de faire des siennes depuis hier. Il bat à tout rompre et je suis certain qu'Harry peut l'entendre. J'aimerais cacher ma honte au creux de ses bras.

 

Charlotte entre brusquement dans la cuisine, le son de sa voix quand elle dit à sa sœur qu'elle se charge de laver le récipient nous fait sursauter. Nos corps se reculent brusquement, comme traversés par une décharge électrique. Je rougis à ne plus savoir où me mettre, fais mine de ranger les ustensiles.

 

Je devine que, sans aucun doute, ma sœur a parfaitement vu notre proximité et se réjouit d'avoir pu assister à ce moment. Mais moi, je la remercie de l'avoir interrompu, parce que l'envie de me jeter sur les lèvres d'Harry pour l'embrasser était bien trop insupportable. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'y résister longtemps.

 

Elle prend ma place à l'évier, je ferme le tiroir et voit Harry se ressuyer les mains avec un torchon.

 

D'un ton gêné, je l'informe que je vais ranger nos pâtisseries au réfrigérateur du garage, celui de la cuisine déborde déjà de nourriture. Je m'enfuis de la pièce avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

 

Je respire mieux une fois au salon, je prends nos plats et fais plusieurs allers-retours jusqu'au garage. Il y fait frais et humide un petit peu. Je reste là quelques secondes de plus pour tenter de penser à autre chose, autre chose qu'Harry. Mais j'ai déjà essayé de le faire, et ça n'a jamais réussi. Je ne veux pas l'oublier, simplement tenter de vivre à ses côtés sans avoir envie de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce serait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, pourtant.

 

 

Le reste de la journée passe très rapidement, le soir, la mère d'Harry me demande de m'asseoir à table et de fermer les yeux. J'entends des chuchotements et des rires. Puis, quand ils me font signe d'ouvrir, je suis face à des muffins au caramel beurre salé. De formes et tailles différentes. Ils me chantent un joyeux anniversaire en chœur. Des bougies sont allumées dessus, je regarde Charlotte qui me sourit de toutes ses dents et hausse les épaules.

 

\--Ce n'est pas de moi, elle rétorque, Harry a insisté pour cuisiner ça tout seul.

 

Je tourne le regard vers lui, ses joues rougissent, mais il ne détourne pas les yeux de mon visage. Il me sourit et je crois que je pourrais pleurer. Les jumeaux me pressent pour souffler les bougies avant qu'elles ne fondent, surtout parce qu'ils veulent manger les pâtisseries je crois.

 

Après avoir rit, je ferme les yeux pour faire un vœux et souffle les bougies. Ils m'applaudissent tous. Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je veux, alors je demande juste à ce que ces moments ne s'arrêtent jamais. La mère d'Harry nous donne chacun une assiette avec un muffin.

 

Quand Harry s'approche pour prendre sa part, je me penche et le remercie en chuchotant. Il me sourit plus encore, jusqu'à dévoiler sa fossette, et je tombe un peu plus amoureux de lui encore.

 

Ensuite, j'ai le droit d'ouvrir mes cadeaux d'anniversaire. Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir, mais il y a des petits paquets devant moi. Même la famille d'Harry a pensé à m'en offrir, des livres, un parfum, un robot pour faire la pâte de mes gâteaux, un livre de recettes tirées de la littérature.

 

Je les remercie tous, touché par leur attention. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'être aussi heureux. Je n'avais plus envie de le fêter après la mort de notre mère. Et j'aimerais qu'elle soit là, il ne manque plus qu'elle. Elle serait si contente, elle aussi, de passer Noël dans une si belle famille, de rencontrer Harry. Je suis certain qu'elle l'adorerait.

 

Ma gorge se noue quand je pense à elle, à toutes ces années de bonheur qu'elle aurait pu vivre. Voir les jumeaux grandir, le reste de ses enfants prendre leur indépendance, passer des fêtes tous ensemble, partager des moments avec nous.

 

Après le gâteau, je monte dans la chambre d'ami. J'ai la chance de l'avoir pour moi tout seul. Félicité et Charlotte en partagent une, les jumeaux avec elles et les jumelles dorment au salon dans le canapé-lit.

 

J'ouvre la fenêtre, m'assois sur le bord et allume une cigarette. L'air me caresse la peau, fait hérisser les poils sur mes bras. Dehors, tout est blanc, et de nouveaux flocons commencent à tomber. Légers. On ne les voit presque pas.

 

On toque à la porte, je réponds à la personne d'entrer. Harry apparaît dans la pénombre de la chambre. Je n'ai allumé aucune lumière encore, il fait déjà presque noir. Il est quasiment dix-sept heures.

 

Il ferme la porte, s'avance, s'assoit au bord du lit. Je continue de fumer, mes genoux ramenés contre mon torse et mon regard porté dehors.

 

– Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ?

 

Je secoue la tête lentement, mais je comprends que lui si. Alors, j'écrase le reste de la cigarette, me lève et ferme la fenêtre. J'hésite un moment à rester là, contre la vitre gelée. Mais, je n'ai pas la force de rester dehors.

 

A mon tour, je m'installe dans le lit. A une distance raisonnable d'Harry. Assez loin pour que nos genoux ne se touchent pas. J'allume la lampe de chevet qui nous éclaire suffisamment pour se voir. Mes doigts jouent avec un bout de fil qui dépasse de la couverture, mon regard rivé sur ce petit défaut qui me semble l'occasion parfaite de ne pas affronter ses yeux verts.

 

– Tu as l'air triste, il souffle, les muffins n'étaient pas bons ?

 

Un rire s'échappe de ma bouche, je ne peux pas le retenir. Je lève la tête vers lui, il me regarde déjà. La lampe ne produit pas assez de lumière pour qu'il voit mes rougissements, et j'en suis soulagé, je ne fait que cela ces derniers temps.

 

– Non, je souris, ils étaient délicieux. Tu les as vraiment fait tout seul ?

– Oui, j'ai demandé la recette à Charlotte. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais...

– Je suis impressionné, je l'interrompt et nos regards se trouvent, ils sont presque plus réussis que les miens. Je vais finir par t'engager dans ma boulangerie si tu continues comme ça.

 

C'est à son tour de rire de ma taquinerie, il donne un petit coup d'épaule dans la mienne. Et ça me fait tout drôle. Parce que je me dis que si je n'avais pas tout gâché, j'aurais très bien pu l'allonger dans le lit et l'embrasser pendant de longues minutes pour le remercier.

 

Harry s'est souvenu que ces muffins sont ma pâtisserie préférée. Il s'est lancé dans la recette par lui-même et m'a fait la surprise de les cuisiner pour mon anniversaire, pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser, mais ça réveille de nouveaux papillons dans mon estomac. Des papillons aux ailes géants qui chatouillent mes côtes.

 

Il me remercie d'une voix douce. Je lui souris. Un court silence s'installe dans la pièce, il n'est pas gênant ou inconfortable. Nous avons simplement besoin de temps.

 

– Alors, il reprend plus sérieusement, si ce n'est pas pour ça, pourquoi tu sembles être ailleurs aujourd'hui ?

 

Un soupir franchit la barrière de mes lèvres, je ramène un genou sous mon autre jambe qui pend le long du lit. Mes doigts jouent toujours nerveusement avec le bout de tissu, je crois que je vais finir par le déchirer si je tire autant dessus.

 

La boule se resserre dans ma gorge et j'en sens une qui se forme au creux de mon estomac aussi. Si j'avais mangé autre chose que ce muffin, je pense que j'aurais vomi. Je baisse les yeux vers ma main, secoue la tête et ravale le sanglot qui semble vouloir sortir de mon corps.

 

– C'est juste, je prends une inspiration tremblante, j'aimerais que ma mère soit là. Pour voir tout ça.

– Je suis certain qu'elle le voit de là où elle est Louis. Et qu'elle est très heureuse aussi. Elle veillera toujours sur vous, mais elle ne s'en fait pas, parce qu'elle sait que vous êtes tous entre de bonnes mains.

 

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, touché par ses mots mais triste aussi. Sa voix est douce, j'ai envie de lui demander de me parler pendant des heures. De continuer à me murmurer des mots comme ça, qui me tordent le cœur, au creux de l'oreille jusqu'à ce que je m'endormes et fasse des rêves de nous.

 

Mais ce serait égoïste et insensé, alors je me tais. Je me contente de ne pas pleurer, de retenir les larmes. C'est déjà assez difficile. Parce que dès que je pense à maman, j'ai la gorge qui se noue et l'envie de ne plus jamais être heureux si elle n'est pas là pour le voir.

 

Harry a peut-être raison cependant, elle veille certainement sur nous de là où elle est. Là-haut, sur un nuage, dans le ciel, parmi les étoiles, peu importe. J'espère qu'elle sait à quel point je l'aime. Et que si je continue de vivre, de me battre, c'est pour elle aussi. Parce que je lui ai promis sur son lit de mort.

 

– Et je suis convaincu aussi qu'elle est extrêmement fière de toi.

 

Je secoue la tête, le visage crispé par les larmes que je retiens depuis un moment. Je sens qu'elles sont prêtes à couler. A l'intérieur de ma poitrine, j'ai le cœur qui se serre. Les mots d'Harry ont un impact dont il ne se rend même pas compte. J'aimerais tant que ma mère me dise ça maintenant, qu'elle me dise que je ne fais pas d'erreur, que je dois continuer de vivre comme ça.

 

Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, mais j'en ai le sentiment. Quand Harry se penche vers moi et passe ses bras chauds autour de mon corps. Je ne l'espérais tellement plus que mes barrières cèdent, je me mets à pleurer silencieusement. Contre son épaule. Je m'accroche à lui, il sent encore la vanille mais aussi le croissant. C'est bizarre, mais j'en ai besoin.

 

Et Harry le sait. Il me caresse le dos, la nuque, les cheveux. Il me laisse cacher mes larmes sur son épaule. Je m'abandonne dans ses bras. Entre deux, j'entends parfois quelques mots qu'il murmure près de mon oreille. Il me dit que ça va aller, qu'il est là, qu'il ne part pas.

 

Moi non plus, je ne ferais pas l'erreur de l'abandonner une seconde fois.

 

 

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je cesse de pleurer. Je sèche mes larmes. Nous nous détachons et ça me rend triste. Mais je sais qu'Harry n'aime pas ça. Alors, je lui souris et le remercie.

 

– J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

 

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Il se retourne à moitié, prend à côté de lui sur le lit quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu.

 

Harry me tend un paquet. Fin et pas très épais. Je le fixe, il m'invite à le prendre, je le saisis. Je passe mes doigts contre l'emballage vert et gris. Puis je déchire lentement le papier.

 

Un cadre assez long, une sorte de rectangle. Et plusieurs photos. De moi. Je les reconnais. La veste et jean, la cigarette. Les clichés qu'il a pris de moi avec son nouvel appareil, l'hiver dernier. Puis d'autres, lors de nos sorties. Des paysages enneigés, la place avec la patinoire où nous nous sommes embrassés, la devanture de ma boulangerie, une photo de moi avec Félicité et Charlotte, vêtus de tablier, en train de cuisiner et mettre au four.

 

– Je voulais te le donner à part, c'est plus... personnel.

 

_Plus personnel._

 

Je souris, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Quand je lève la tête vers Harry, je vois son regard qui brille aussi. Sans réfléchir, je tends la main, la pose sur la sienne et la serre doucement entre mes doigts. Ma voix tremble légèrement quand je lui murmure un merci.

 

Ce cadre, je sais où il ira, au-dessus de mon lit. Dans ma chambre, pour que je m'en rappelle toujours.

 

Mon regard tombe sur autre chose dans l'emballage, je pose le cadre à côté de moi sur le lit et prends le petit bout de papier. Une écriture délicate l'en recouvre, quelques mots à peine. Mais qui prennent tout leur sens.

 

 

_A nos futurs souvenirs._

_Joyeux anniversaire._

_-H._

 


	12. Hiver 2017 - partie III.

 

   Colin me ramène un nouveau verre, il s'assoit en face de moi et je le remercie avant de prendre une longue gorgée. J'ai déjà la tête qui tourne. Il n'est pas encore minuit. Dans peu de temps, nous passerons en 2018. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, je ne sais plus rien.

 

Mon ami s'assoit en face de moi, il me lance un regard inquiet et je lui fais signe de tout va bien. A peu près. Disons que je serais certainement trop ivre à minuit pour me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux.

 

Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de cette soirée. Pourtant, la musique est bonne, l'alcool n'est pas mauvais, l'ambiance est au rendez-vous et j'ai même assez de cigarettes pour toute la nuit. Mais je n'aime pas réellement voir Harry sourire, rire et se rapprocher d'autres personnes.

 

Depuis le début de la soirée, un garçon au bar lui tourne autour, il le dévore littéralement des yeux. Je suis certain que même moi, je ne le montre pas autant. Il lui a déjà offert un verre et ils passent beaucoup de temps, accoudés à une table, à parler. Et moi, ça me rend fou. Aucun doute que Colin me voit fusiller cet inconnu du regard depuis tout à l'heure, et je n'en ai rien à faire.

 

Nous sommes venus vers vingt et une heure, après le repas à la maison. Harry et moi avons décider de fêter le nouvel an au bar. Ils organisent une petite soirée pour les habitués, la salle est décorée, les serveurs habillés pour l'occasion. J'ai invité Colin, ainsi que quelques amis à moi. Nous sommes venus à six. Harry est resté une bonne heure avec nous, on a commencé par discuter et rire ensemble. Puis les boissons sont arrivés, il n'a pas bu énormément. Un ou deux verres je crois.

 

Mais quand il est allé chercher une nouvelle tournée au bar, cet homme s'est précipité sur lui. Depuis, je les surveille du regard et j'ai le corps entier crispé par la frustration.

 

– Louis, tu es sûr que ça va ?

 

Colin se penche vers moi pour murmurer ses mots. Nos amis, à côté de nous autour de la table, sont plongés dans leur conversation. Je doute qu'ils puissent nous entendre, mais je pense que Colin ne veut pas non plus en faire toute une histoire.

 

Je serre les dents, tourne mon visage vers lui et hoche la tête. Je prends une gorgée de mon verre de bière puis souffle :

 

– Ouais, j'ai besoin de fumer.

– Tu viens d'y aller il y a cinq minutes.

 

Ce n'est pas suffisant pour me sortir ces images de la tête. Je me déteste d'avoir eu cette idée. Je me déteste d'avoir invité à Harry à me suivre. Je le déteste d'avoir accepté. Je le déteste de s'être rapproché de moi ces derniers jours pour au final passer la soirée du nouvel an avec un inconnu. Cette nuit, je ferais en sorte qu'il rentre bien avec moi.

 

– Tu veux m'accompagner ?

 

Mon ami souffle, mais hoche la tête. Il prend son verre, moi mon briquet et mon paquet de cigarettes sur la table. J'enfile ma veste, lui la sienne, et nous sortons devant le bar. Quelques personnes fument là aussi.

 

Je m'appuie contre le mur en brique, allume une cigarette que je tends à Colin et une autre pour moi. Il me remercie, boit une gorgée et tire une bouffée. Je fume trop vite, trop fort. Ça me fait mal partout dans le corps. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends. Enfin si, je suis jaloux. Juste, jaloux.

 

Mais je pense que j'en ai le droit. L'homme que j'aime depuis des mois, depuis un an maintenant pour être plus précis, flirte avec un autre que moi sous mon nez. J'ai l'impression d'être la victime d'une mauvaise blague. Et je suis assez stupide pour y croire.

 

– Sérieusement Louis, tu devrais te calmer... Tu m'inquiètes là...

– Je t'ai dis que ça va.

– Donc c'est normal que tu envoies des regards assassins à ce gars avec Harry depuis tout à l'heure ?

 

Mes doigts se serrent autour de ma cigarette, je pourrais facilement l'écraser. La cigarette ou cet inconnu, ça je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mais je ne peux pas me battre avec lui. Ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose dont ma mère serait fière. Elle me dirait plutôt que s'il m'aime aussi, il reviendra vers moi.

 

Sauf que j'ai beau lui commander sa boisson préférée, essayer de le faire rire, demander au barman de passer une de ces chansons niaises qu'il adore, Harry ne me voit pas.

 

Je lance à Colin un regard réprobateur, puis je reprends une bouffée de nicotine. Je préférais que ce soit du courage, j'irais trouver Harry, lui dire que je l'aime et que je ferais tout pour son sourire, puis je l'embrasserais devant tout ces gens. Peut-être qu'on nous trouverait mignons. Peut-être que j'aurais enfin le courage d'être heureux.

 

– C'est rien c'est juste...

– De la jalousie, il m'interrompt pour finir ma phrase. Je sais ce que ça fait, je suis passé par là avec Solène. Mais écoute, ça crève les yeux que tu meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. Soit il est totalement aveugle et idiot, soit il a juste peur de se lancer.

 

Il a besoin de temps. C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui répondre. Seulement, même ces mots ne veulent plus rien dire. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est le temps. Ça peut être demain, comme dans deux mois ou dans cinq ans ou jamais. C'est abstrait, c'est trop long, c'est en dehors de nous. C'est quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas et ça me fait peur.

 

Si Harry a besoin de temps, je lui en donne. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que l'attendre. Mais je refuse que ça se passe comme ça. Qu'il se rapproche d'autres personnes, que je n'existe plus et qu'il soit heureux sans moi. J'ai surtout peur qu'il tombe amoureux d'un autre. Qu'il se rende compte qu'il y a mieux que moi, parce que ça existe. Parce que tous les jours il peut rencontrer quelqu'un qui mérite plus son amour que moi.

 

– Tu te souviens comment c'était avec Solène au début, on se détestait, elle ne savait pas me voir. Et putain moi j'étais fou d'elle depuis le premier regard, mais je laissais rien paraître parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur d'une fille comme elle. On s'est finalement mis ensemble, on s'est disputé un bon nombre de fois, on s'est séparé puis remis ensemble... Si on y arrive, alors vous aussi.

 

Mes sourcils se froncent, je coince ma cigarette entre mes lèvres en le regardant. Il termine son verre et fait une petite grimace quand il avale le liquide.

 

Colin a toujours été le plus intelligent de la bande. En plus d'avoir les bons mots, les meilleurs conseils, il sait relativiser et tirer le positif de chaque situation. J'ai pu compter sur lui suite au décès de ma mère. Il me laissait boire jusqu'à oublier le sens de mon existence, me ramenait chez lui pour pas que ma famille me voit dans cet état lamentable et me donnait des cachets et de l'eau au matin, m'aidait à me tenir quand je vomissais mes larmes dans son toilette et me laissait dormir avec lui parce que j'avais trop peur de rester seul.

 

Après un léger haussement d'épaules, il reprend :

 

– J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas l'hiver dernier, depuis tu es hyper bizarre et renfermé. Toujours grognon et dans ta bulle. Ces derniers temps, ça avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Charlotte m'a dit qu'il y avait ce garçon, et j'ai pas eu besoin de plus pour comprendre. Seulement, je pense que toi aussi tu sais qu'il n'est pas comme les autres que tu as pu connaître Louis. Il vaut la peine de se battre.

 

Je sais que Colin a raison. Harry n'a rien à voir avec mes ex. Celui qui levait la main sur moi, celui qui venait me voir uniquement pour le sexe, celui qui me prenait pour un bon à rien, celui qui refusait de me tenir la main dans la rue et de me présenter à sa famille, celui qui m'a abandonné suite au décès de ma mère.

 

Ils étaient tous un peu pareils. J'avais le don d'attirer les garçons qui pouvaient me faire du mal, qui ne me rendraient pas heureux. Parce que je pensais, il y a peu encore, que c'était tout ce que je méritais. Et je restais avec eux, car c'était ce qui me faisait sentir vivant.

 

Mais Harry n'est rien de tout ça. Harry est différent.

 

Harry c'est le soleil, la pluie d'étoile, le bruit des vagues, le coucher de soleil, une musique douce, la lune qui éclaire au beau milieu de la nuit, un morceau de piano, l'odeur des fleurs l'été, une histoire unique, le bonheur infini et l'amour qui donne envie de renaître éternellement au creux de ses bras.

 

Harry me fait sentir vivant. Quand il est là, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour exister.

 

– Et si c'était toi qui fait le premier pas ?

– Et s'il me repousse ? Et si je le perds définitivement ?

 

Colin secoue la tête, me lance un sourire en coin. Il écrase le reste de sa cigarette contre le mur puis se met face à moi. Je suis obligé de le regarder. Même si j'ai envie de fuir et aller me cacher sous mes couvertures à attendre que la vie vienne me chercher.

 

– Il pourrait te surprendre, il soupire, tu te poses trop de questions Louis. Moi je pense qu'il n'attend que ça.

– Quoi donc ?

– Toi.

 

Après ces mots, il me tape gentiment l'épaule puis rentre à l'intérieur. Je reste encore un peu dehors, la cigarette se consume entre mes doigts et je fixe un bout de trottoir. Les paroles de Colin tournent dans ma tête. Même quand je finis par rentrer dans le bar et rejoindre la table, Harry est revenu s'asseoir à la table et sourit quand je m'assois.

 

Lorsque je prends place à ses côtés, je regarde autour de moi et remarque que l'inconnu est toujours au bar, mais il discute cette fois avec deux autres hommes. Je me sens plus détendu et me permet de souffler.

 

Nous parlons et rions bien tous les six, nous nous rapprochons petit à petit de minuit. Une nouvelle année qui va bientôt débuter. J'oublie un peu mon cœur lourd et l'envie soudaine, en regardant Harry s'amuser à mes côtés, de lui prendre la main et de lui demander de la partager avec moi. Son sourire est lumineux, il me réchauffe la poitrine et provoque des sauts étranges dans mon estomac. Et quand ses fossettes apparaissent, je suis toujours sur le point de perdre mes moyens. Je n'ai qu'un besoin, me pencher et poser mes lèvres dessus.

 

A la place, je termine mon verre. L'alcool me brûle la gorge et reste un moment coincé là. Colin me lance un regard comme pour m'encourager à me lancer, mais je préfère me lever et aller chercher une nouvelle tournée. J'ai toujours eu le don pour fuir les situations qui deviennent trop sérieuses, je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui serait une exception.

 

Mes amis me donnent leur commande, je pose finalement les yeux sur Harry, mais il se lève et se décide à m'accompagner au bar. Je m'appuie contre le comptoir, donne les noms des boissons au barman et Harry demande la sienne.

 

J'observe autour de moi pour éviter d'arrêter mon regard sur lui. La piste de danse un peu plus loin, au fond du bar, où les personnes se serrent et s'amusent, les projecteurs qui virent du rouge au violet au bleu au vert et alternent les couleurs et ambiances, les deux grosses enceintes d'où sort la musique.

 

Les yeux d'Harry me brûlent la peau, je le sens, je sens tout mon corps se réveiller. Il n'a fait que cela, ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'il est venu passer ses vacances, depuis que nous avons passé les fêtes chez ses grands-parents. Parfois, j'aimerais juste qu'il arrête de réagir sans mon accord. Que mon cœur cesse de palpiter, comme s'il allait lâcher, dès qu'Harry me frôle ou me sourit.

 

D'un coup, il se penche vers moi, certainement pour que je l'entende au-dessus de la musique, mais je sens parfaitement la chaleur me monter au joue.

 

– Lou...

 

Je tourne la tête, oublie de respirer. Nous sommes proches. Trop proches. Nos visages se touchent presque. Harry parle près de mon oreille, son souffle contre ma peau en éveil.

 

Et ils ont raison tout ceux qui le disent, l'écrivent, le chantent... Être amoureux c'est ne plus avoir aucun contrôle. Ni de son cœur, ni de son corps, ni de sa raison. Les battements à l'intérieur de ma poitrine s'affolent et ne m'appartiennent plus. Tout m'échappe.

 

Même Harry.

 

Parce que nous sommes brutalement ramenés à la réalité. Notre petite bulle explose. Harry se recule et j'ai froid. Harry se recule et l'homme de tout à l'heure se tient entre nous. Un sourire sur les lèvres, un verre à la main. Le barman vient poser les nôtres devant nous, je lui donne un billet en échange.

 

Je dois rester là le temps qu'il me rende la monnaie, et j'aurais préféré partir que d'assister à cela. Que de voir cet inconnu se pencher vers Harry et lui demander assez fort, comme pour que je puisse l'entendre aussi :

 

– Tu veux venir danser ?

 

Harry sourit et accepte en hochant la tête, j'ai le cœur qui se serre et l'envie de pleurer. Il se tourne vers moi, mais je prends déjà les boissons et rejoins la table. Je m'assois lourdement dans le fauteuil et les regarde partir à deux sur la piste. Se fondre parmi les corps, se rapprocher.

 

Je ne pense même plus à boire ou fumer ou pleurer. Je suis en dehors de moi-même. La musique devient lointaine, opaque. Mes yeux ne se concentrent plus que sur eux. Harry danse, l'autre homme suit le mouvement de son corps, le fait rire, se penche parfois vers lui pour dire des choses à l'oreille qui le font sourire comme jamais.

 

Moi, au milieu de tout ça, je bouille de jalousie. Parce que j'aurais aimé être la cause de se sourire, j'aurais aimé qu'il me soit adressé, qu'il me regarde avec les yeux qui brillent de joie et me font trembler les genoux.

 

Seulement, je n'ai le droit à rien de tout cela. Je dois le regarder vivre et aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je dois le regarder être heureux sans moi. Alors que, chaque jour, je tombe un peu plus amoureux de lui. Et c'est littéralement ça, une chute. Mais j'ai peur qu'à un moment, je ne sache plus m'en relever.

 

La musique change, devient plus lente et sensuelle. On dirait que le monde fait exprès de jouer avec moi et me tordre le cœur dans tous les sens. Comme si la vie n'était pas assez cruelle ainsi, il faut que je regarde, impuissant, l'homme que j'aime se faire dérober sous mes yeux.

 

Mon sang pulse dans mes veines quand je vois la main de l'inconnu se poser sur la hanche d'Harry. Je ne peux pas supporter ce spectacle une seconde de plus. C'est de la torture. J'aurai dû rester dans ma famille, boire jusqu'à oublier, fumer à m'en désintégrer les poumons et ne plus me souvenir de rien.

 

Je me lève brusquement, prends ma veste à côté de moi et mes affaires sur la table.

 

– Je vais rentrer.

 

Mes amis me regardent étrangement, Colin fronce les sourcils et se redresse à son tour. J'ai la tête qui tourne, ce n'est pas l'alcool, simplement l'amour qui me donne la nausée.

 

– Louis, il n'est même pas encore vingt trois heures trente.

– Désolé, je suis fatigué et je ne me sens pas bien.

 

Colin sait que je mens, je baisse les yeux vers ma veste que j'enfile, il pose une main sur mon épaule.

 

– Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

– Non merci, j'y vais à pied et ce n'est pas loin. Profite de ta soirée Col, ne t'inquiète pas.

 

Il soupire mais se résigne, parce qu'il sait que je suis têtu. Et j'étouffe ici. Cette fin d'année est pire que tout le reste.

 

– Tu m'envoies un message quand tu es rentré ?

 

Je hoche la tête et sors une cigarette de mon paquet. Je ne regarde plus vers la piste, je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais voir, j'ai peur que ça ne m'achève.

 

– Tu pourras... faire attention à Harry s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas qu'il suive n'importe qui ou qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

– Je passerais le ramener chez lui.

– Merci.

 

Avant que je ne puisse m'enfuir, Colin me prend dans ses bras. On ne fait jamais ça très souvent, mais je sais qu'il le pense du fond de son cœur à chaque fois et même quand nous nous en tenons à des mains serrées ou des petites frappes dans le dos.

 

Cependant, ce genre d'étreinte me fait énormément de bien. Je soupire, ferme les yeux et le serre doucement contre moi. Malgré ma sexualité, il n'y a jamais eu de tabous ou d’ambiguïté entre nous, cela fait plusieurs années déjà que nous nous connaissons et Colin n'a jamais cessé de me soutenir, d'être un meilleur ami.

 

Je sais bien que je ne lui rends pas assez, qu'il aurait certainement besoin lui aussi que quelqu'un l'écoute parler de ses disputes avec ses copines, de ses problèmes de couple ou simplement personnels. Je dois être le pire des amis.

 

– Je suis désolé, Louis.

– Moi aussi.

 

Quand je me recule, je lui souris faiblement et lui murmure que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Puis je me dirige vers la sortie. Je vais dehors, je ne regarde pas en arrière. La porte se ferme sur mes pas et je souffle une fois que l'air frais me frappe le visage.

 

A peine ai-je fais un mètre que je m'allume déjà une cigarette. Je ne prends pas le trajet de la maison, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant, subir les questions de mes frères et sœurs et gâcher leur soirée. Charlotte a décidé de passer la nouvelle année là-bas avec son copain, Ernest et Doris, les jumelles sont à une fête chez des amis ainsi que Félicité.

 

D'abord, je marche un peu sans savoir. Puis je prends la direction de la patinoire. C'est calme, silencieux. Et bien sûr, fermé à cette heure-là. Tandis que je m'assois sur le banc en face de la piste, les souvenirs me reviennent au visage. En travers de la gorge. Ils sont toujours là, vifs sous la peau. Des cicatrices qui ne se sont jamais refermées.

 

A quelques jours près, il y a un an, j'étais là. Harry aussi. Et nous partagions notre premier baiser.

A quelques jours près, il y a un an, je savais déjà que je tombais amoureux de lui.

A quelques jours près, il y a un an, je lui donnais déjà mon cœur tout entier.

A quelques jours près, il y a un an, je savais qu'il allait être détruis.

 

J'enchaîne avec une autre cigarette. Je n'ai pas tellement bu, je n'en ai pas envie. L'intérieur de ma poitrine est déjà bien assez lourd comme ça. Je fume et je ferme les paupières. L'air est sec, la neige de Noël est encore un peu présente, elle a doucement fondu ces derniers jours.

 

Le bout de mes doigts est froid, j'ouvre les yeux après quelques secondes et les étoiles brillent dans le ciel. Des centaines, de milliers de petits points lumineux. Peut-être que ma mère se promène parmi eux, peut-être que c'est celle là-haut à gauche qui brille plus fort que les autres, ou celle au milieu qui semble s'allumer et s'éteindre successivement.

 

Je voudrais qu'elle soit là, je ne voudrais qu'elle à mes côtés. Qu'on soit à la maison, dans le canapé, à regarder des séries idiotes jusque tard dans le nuit et se souhaiter la bonne année en se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre.

 

Sans aucun doute, ça aurait été un début d'année merveilleux. Je ne peux pas en dire de même de celle-ci, elle n'a pas encore commencé que je souhaite déjà qu'elle se termine.

 

– Je savais que je te trouverais là.

 

Le temps qu'une longue seconde, je me crois dans un rêve. Celui où Harry serait là pour finir l'année avec moi. Un rêve insolite, comme je l'ai vu se rapprocher d'un inconnu et danser avec lui il y a quelques minutes à peine.

 

Mais je ne suis pas dans un songe. Parce qu'il est bien là. Il s'assoit à même à côté de moi sur le banc. Des frissons montent dans mon corps. Seules de minimes centimètres nous séparent et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le remercier d'être venu ou lui hurler de partir.

 

Peut-être que c'est moi qui devrais m'enfuir. Seulement, j'en ai assez de tout le temps courir. J'ai beau m'éloigner de ce qui me fait du mal, mes démons parviennent toujours à me rattraper. Je porte ma cigarette à mes lèvres, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se glisse entre elles, Harry me la prend et l'écrase sur le bord du banc. Je râle, tourne mon visage vers lui.

 

– Je t'ai déjà vu fumer quatre cigarettes ce soir, je crois que tu peux freiner un peu le rythme Louis.

 

Je regarde finalement en face de moi, la piste vide et sombre. Quelques lampadaires autour nous éclairent. Et je me mets à rire. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de drôle. Je crois même que je pourrais pleurer. Parce que je suis fatigué, amoureux et perdu. Parce que je ne sais rien faire de bien pour une seule fois dans ma vie.

 

Je ne suis pas capable de garder le seul homme qui pourrait me rendre heureux, je ne suis pas capable de l'aimer et le faire sourire, je ne mérite pas son amour et pourtant je continue de courir après lui, comme si j'allais pouvoir un jour être à sa hauteur.

 

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant ?

– Laisse tomber Harry, je secoue la tête en reprenant un air sérieux, retourne faire la fête au bar, tu avais l'air de t'y plaire. Je vais bien.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

– Que je peux me débrouiller sans toi.

– Non, je sens dans sa voix qu'il est blessé, qu'est-ce que tu insinues par « tu avais l'air de t'y plaire » ?

 

Un soupir m'échappe et je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai trop chaud près de son corps, ce n'est pas normal d'avoir autant l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur en plein hiver. Finalement, je me redresse car ça devient insupportable de rester si près de lui.

 

J'ai les doigts qui tremblent, j'ai besoin de tenir une cigarette pour éviter de partir en vrille. Je voudrais courir dans l'ombre des arbres, me cacher sous leurs feuilles et que la nuit m'avale. J'aimerais ne plus avoir à exister tant que vivre fait aussi mal. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, je n'ai pas signé pour perdre ma mère aussi tôt, pour me mettre en couple avec les pires des hommes et tomber amoureux d'un garçon qui ne voudra certainement jamais de moi.

 

– Comme si tu ne savais pas...

 

Je souffle ces mots tout en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Maintenant, je suis frigorifié. Je ne porte qu'une simple veste en jean au dessus d'un gros pull, mais j'ai froid. Je sais que ses bras pourraient me réchauffer entièrement, je sais qu'il ne suffirait que d'un pas. Maie je sais aussi que cela m'est interdit.

 

A son tour, il se lève et fais le tour du banc afin de venir devant moi. Je serre mes bras autour de mon ventre, regarde les ombres des arbres immobiles et puis mes chaussures ensuite. Tout, tout sauf Harry.

 

– Non, je ne sais pas.

 

Son ton est presque aussi froid que l'air qui me mord la peau. Sauf que celui-ci me brise le cœur. Le silence nous entoure, je peux donc entendre aussi bien sa respiration que la mienne. Je suis certain qu'il peut facilement percevoir les battements de mon cœur.

 

– Et j'aimerai bien que tu me regardes Louis... J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

 

Même si c'est compliqué, je lève le regard vers lui. Ses yeux brillent dans la pénombre, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de bonheur. Je déteste être confronté ainsi à son regard, parce que je n'arrive plus à lui mentir, à lui cacher ce que je ressens.

 

Et là, j'étouffe. J'étouffe de sentiments refoulés, d'un amour qui ne demande qu'à sortir depuis des mois, d'un amour que je garde enfermé au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne sais pas comment je suis parvenu à ne pas encore exploser. Je crois que ma destruction est lente.

 

Harry répète mon prénom, je secoue la tête. Le sang pulse dans mes veines. Les images de la soirée défilent dans ma tête et j'ai envie de me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

 

– Tu vois bien de quoi je parle... Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, je reprends sèchement. Tu te dandinais toute la soirée avec ce gars, il te collait et te dévorait des yeux, tu ne voyais pas ? Tu as passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec nous, Harry. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier votre petite danse, de te coller à son corps, alors pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas ?

– C'est ce que tu veux, que je te laisse pour aller le voir ?

– Ouais, fais ce que tu veux.

 

J'ai le cœur en travers de la gorge, je viens de creuser ma propre tombe et je m'enterre tout seul. Les mots sont sortis brusquement, bien malgré moi. Parce que je suis énervé, contrarié, jaloux et triste. Tout ça, un trente et un Décembre à quelques minutes seulement de minuit.

 

Encore une fois, je suis en train de tout gâcher. Ou peut-être que c'est lui, je ne sais pas. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il venait pour me récupérer, mais apparemment il aime me voir souffrir alors il me trouve pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

 

Avant que je ne me mette à pleurer devant lui, je me décide à partir. Je passe à côté de lui, l'amour au ventre, et marche. Mais, avant que je ne puisse m'éloigne de lui, je sens sa main qui se referme autour de mon bras et me retiens. Je m'arrête dans mes pas. Harry est déjà devant moi.

 

Ses doigts relâchent ma manche et glissent vers les miens. Mon corps tout entier frissonne et se réveil quand il les noue ensemble. Je baisse les yeux pour les regarder, et je sens les siens sur mon visage. A l'intérieur de mon ventre, c'est un tremblement de terre.

 

– Pourquoi il faut que tu rendes tout si compliqué Louis ?

 

Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas le temps. Il m'attire contre lui pour rapprocher nos corps. A nouveau, je sens la chaleur prendre possession de mon être entier. Mon souffle se coupe et les battements incessants de mon cœur prennent une allure que je ne peux plus suivre. Harry a le parfum de l'alcool et de la vanille en même temps, c'est obsédant. Je ne sens que lui, partout. Sur et sous ma peau.

 

Ses doigts chauds serrent les miens, j'ai du mal à réfléchir. C'est Harry, il est pire que l'ivresse. Et je donnerai tout pour boire à la lisière de ses lèvres. Douces, rosées, charnues.

 

Puis, son visage se rapproche lentement et doucement du mien. Je le regarde dans les yeux, j'attends alors que mon cœur est sur le point de lâcher. Quand nos bouches sont assez proches pour se toucher, il pose son front contre le mien et soupire :

 

– Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu ne t'es vraiment rendu compte de rien ?

 

J'ai la gorge tellement serrée par mon souffle que je retiens qu'il m'est impossible de parler ou de respirer. J'ai l'impression de flotter au milieu des étoiles, autour de mon propre corps qui n'est plus que des os figés. Harry me tient contre lui et c'est au creux de ses bras seulement que j'existe. Que ma vie reprend du sens.

 

– J'ai tout fait pour que tu me vois, Louis. Tout. Mais je ne sais pas tu étais constamment... ailleurs ? Je te parlais, tu ne me regardais même pas. Et pas seulement ce soir, ça arrive souvent ces derniers temps. Je tends la main pour t'attraper et tu m'échappes. Dès que je veux te parler sérieusement, tu me fuis. Et Louis... il souffle, ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de me rapprocher de toi, par messages ou en vrai et tu es de plus en plus distant...

 

Les mots d'Harry résonnent en moi et je tente de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Mais je ne comprends pas parce qu'il est trop proche de moi, il me tient chaud et il respire contre mon visage et j'ai l'impression qu'il me prive de mon souffle.

 

C'est toujours comme ça avec Harry. Soit il est éloigné de moi et je ne vis pas assez, soit il est proche et je vis trop fort. Dans tous les cas, ça me fait mal au cœur de ne pas pouvoir lui tenir la main ou l'embrasser dès j'en ai envie.

 

Et je crois qu'il a raison, je mets inconsciemment de la distance entre nous pour me protéger. Ce soir, j'ai eu la preuve que je ne peux pas mener ma vie sans qu'elle soit liée à la sienne.

 

– Je... je n'y arrive pas Harry...

 

Je lâche ses mains, il fronce les sourcils et je recule. C'est impossible de respirer et de penser à côté de lui, mon monde s'arrête de tourner et je perds la notion du temps et de moi-même. Je m'oublie. Parce que je ne vois plus que lui. Partout. Je suffoque de cette situation, il est si près et si loin à la fois.

 

– Je n'arrive pas à être ton ami...

– Louis...

– Ça me tue de te voir avec un autre, je continue, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander d'accepter cette distance entre nous alors qu'elle me détruit chaque jour un peu plus. C'est... Je préfère ne rien avoir plutôt que de t'avoir à moitié. C'est de la torture...

 

Harry reste un moment sans bouger, sans parler. Puis, il fait un pas en avant, tend sa main vers moi. Je la regarde, les larmes s'agglutinent en travers de ma gorge. Mon souffle se bloque, et chaque nouveau battement de cœur me donne l'impression de mourir sous la douleur. Je devrais y être habitué, mais je ne peux pas m'y faire.

 

– C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis des jours Louis, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais... Moi aussi, j'ai fait une erreur. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard et... nous ne sommes pas parfaits, personne ne l'est et j'en ai assez de toujours avoir peur de ne pas l'être.

 

C'est lui qui s'approche et comble les pas entre nous, ses doigts rencontrent ma joue et la caresse. Je frissonne et il relève mon visage lentement vers le sien.

 

– Regarde moi, Louis, s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de que tu me vois, j'ai besoin de toi.

 

J'ai besoin de lui. Quand j'ose enfin le regarder, je vois. Je vois ses yeux brillants dont je suis tombé sous le charme.

 

– Après nos retrouvailles, je n'osais plus te toucher parce que j'avais peur de ne pas te résister et me jeter dans tes bras. Mais, moi aussi je ne supportes pas ce fossé qui se creuse depuis des mois entre nous. J'ai l'impression de te perdre et c'est ce que je redoutais le plus. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça, nous imposer cette amitié qui ne veut rien dire... A cet instant là, j'étais confus et encore blessé et malgré tout je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser depuis ce temps là, Louis.

 

Je respire à peine, je ne vois plus et ne sens plus que lui. Ses paroles qui ont l'air de sortir directement de ma propre bouche, parce que c'est tout ce que je ressens aussi.

 

– Et... je ne sais pas, tu t'éloignais et je croyais que tu n'avais plus aucun sentiment pour moi, que tu me détestais même. C'est idiot parce que je t'aime encore plus qu'avant, Maëva n'arrête pas de me répéter de t'en parler avant que ça nous tue, de faire le premier pas et je n'ose pas... Tu m'effraies Louis, tu m'effraies car tu es le premier qui me fait sentir comme ça. Vivant et réellement amoureux. Ça me terrifie parce que si je te perds je n'ai plus rien. Je sais que j'ai tout gâché et que tu do...

 

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, j'ai déjà passé mes bras autour de nuque et capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser désespéré. Un baiser que nous nous sommes retenus de partager depuis des mois. Un baiser qui retient toute la souffrance, la peur, l'attente, la douleur, l'impatience, l'amour qui nous unit. Un baiser au goût d'alcool et de nos larmes silencieuses qui ont coulé sur nos joues. Un baiser pour signer une nouvelle promesse. Un baiser à nos futurs souvenirs.

 

Au loin, des cris de bonne année résonnent. Je crois qu'il doit être minuit, mais peu importe. Harry s'accroche à moi, je souris contre ses lèvres parce qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché que ce moment. Il me colle à lui, je ne veux plus aucune distance entre nos corps. C'est une nouvelle année et un nouveau départ, alors je veux faire les choses correctement. Ça commence d'abord par lui montrer que je ne lâcherai pas. Qu'il ne sera jamais une erreur ou qu'il appartient au passé.

 

Plus rien n'existe. Sauf nous. Sauf Harry. Harry qui m'embrasse comme s'il n'allait jamais me laisser partir et moi qui m'agrippe à lui pour ne jamais oublier ce que ça fait de l'aimer.

 


	13. Printemps 2018.

  _Printemps 2018._

 

 

  Les premiers rayons du soleil de la saison sont timides, ils se cachent derrière des nuages et font naître les germes de feuilles. J'attends Louis à l'arrière de la boulangerie, son service devrait se terminer d'ici moins de cinq minutes. Je reste assit sur la caisse en bois, les pieds au sol et la tête levée vers le ciel d'un bleu clair.

 

Au loin, le chant des oiseaux me parvient. La nature se réveille. La porte arrière de la boutique s'ouvre et un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres quand je vois Louis sortir. Il s'avance vers moi, ne me laisse pas le temps de me lever qu'il prend déjà mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Sa langue a le goût de la pâtisserie et de la menthe fraîche. Je pose mes doigts dans le creux de son dos, il reste debout entre mes jambes, je suis encore sur la caisse. Nous sommes à la même hauteur et nos fronts se touchent. On se souffle un bonjour, dans un murmure qui n'est réservé qu'à nous deux.

 

– J'ai une surprise.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 

Louis se recule juste assez pour poser un petit sachet en carton sur ma cuisse. Je le prends, l'ouvre et en sort un muffin avec de petits points violets dedans.

 

– C'est à la myrtille, je les ai fait ce matin. Nouvelle recette, c'est vegan.

 

Je hausse un sourcil et prend une bouchée sans attendre, il me regarde, son corps toujours contre le mien. Son pouce trace de petits cercles sur ma cuisse, ça me déconcentre légèrement parce que son toucher est chaud. Mais je prends le temps de déguster et relève les yeux vers lui.

 

– C'est délicieux Louis, vraiment. Mais tu penses que ça va intéresser les personnes qui habitent ici ? Ce sont surtout des retraités et je n'en connais pas des tas qui soient adeptes du vegan.

– Mon idée ce n'était pas d'essayer ici.

– Quoi ?

 

Cette fois, je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, pas certain de bien comprendre où il veut en venir. Cependant, il continue de me sourire et prend un bout de muffin entre ses doigts qu'il porte ensuite à ses lèvres.

 

Son teint est particulièrement halé aujourd'hui. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc et ma veste en jean, un peu trop grande pour lui. Il semble tout petit dedans et ça me fait toujours sourire. Mais j'aime bien la récupérer ensuite et sentir son odeur partout dessus quand je l'enfile. Ça me permet de ne pas l'oublier et de toujours avoir une trace de lui quand je dois retourner chez moi.

 

C'est toujours dur de se séparer. Même si nous savons que nous allons nous revoir lors d'un week-end ou des vacances. Parce que vivre aux côtés de Louis, c'est vivre sous les rayons du soleil, et quand il n'est plus là, tout est froid et sombre. Plus rien n'a de couleur ou de sens.

 

– Rien n'est encore certain, mais il y a quelques semaines un boulanger de la ville est venu passer un week-end ici. Il a fait un tour de la boutique, m'a laissé sa carte et a pris mes coordonnées. Et il y a quelques jours, il m'a appelé pour me demander si ce serait possible de faire des livraisons dans sa boulangerie deux fois par mois environ. Il n'est pas trop spécialisé dans les pâtisserie et c'est sa femme qui les faisait, mais ils se sont séparés alors il se retrouve à tout faire quasiment tout seul.

– Oh, mais c'est génial ! C'est une bonne opportunité non ?

– Oui ! Il me sourit fièrement et continue. Il m'a dit que mon nom sera associé au sien et que ça me ramènera de nouveaux clients mais aussi du chiffre d'affaire.

– Tu vas accepter ?

– Je pense oui, je voulais simplement t'en parler avant.

 

L'interrogation doit se lire sur mon visage, car il prend mes mains dans les siennes, les caresse et pose un baiser dessus. J'en profite pour caresser sa joue, sa petite barbe de deux jours qui lui donne un air un peu plus vieux.

 

– J'aimerai avoir ton avis, parce que ça voudra dire une charge en plus de travail. Peut-être commencer plus tôt, finir plus tard ou travailler le week-end je ne sais pas, le temps de trouver un rythme.

– Lou, si c'est ce que tu veux, si c'est ce qui te plaît, alors ne te retiens pas. Surtout pas pour moi.

– Tu sais que c'est toi qui passe avant tout.

 

Suite à ses mots, je secoue la tête mais ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il se penche, pose un baiser sur ma fossette et il a beau faire ça assez souvent, je ne m'en lasse jamais. C'est une attention qui réveille toujours des étincelles dans mon ventre. Puis je tourne la tête et on s'embrasse, longtemps, intensément. Mes doigts appuient dans son dos, passent sous la veste en jean, les siens se perdent dans mes boucles.

 

C'est exactement le genre de baiser qui me transporte autre part, qui me fait oublier qui je suis. Et Louis n'arrête pas m'embrasser ainsi depuis le nouvel an, comme pour me rappeler chaque jour qu'il ne me laissera pas. Son nez s'appuie contre le mien, il rit jusqu'à m'en faire vibrer le cœur et je mords doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Je crois que ça lui fait de l'effet, parce qu'il tient plus fermement mes boucles et se colle entre mes cuisses.

 

J'ai chaud. A l'intérieur de mon corps, il y a tout qui s'enflamme d'amour et brûle pour Louis. Ses doigts qui glissent sur ma nuque et me font ouvrir un peu plus les lèvres, l'humidité de sa bouche, la chaleur de sa langue, la douceur de son pouce contre ma mâchoire. Les battements de mon cœur qui s'intensifient et claquent contre les parois étroites de ma poitrine. Sous la peau, c'est le monde entier de mon corps qui prend vie.

 

– Harry je t'adore, mais si tu pouvais laisser mon grand frère respirer un peu ce serait génial...

 

Nous sursautons tous les deux en entendant la voix familière de Charlotte. Louis se détache de moi, nous regardons derrière lui, la porte arrière entrouverte et elle nous lance un sourire espiègle. Elle débarrasse la poubelle dans la benne à ordures.

 

Louis a les joues rouges, je suis persuadé que moi aussi. Je les sens chauffer. Il râle après sa soeur, grognon mais surtout parce qu'il est gêné de s'être fait interrompre et surprendre dans cette situation. Elle se contente de rire et rentrer dans la boulangerie en nous envoyant un baiser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à mon tour et cache mon visage contre son torse. Son odeur de pain frais et d'eau de cologne m'emmène droit sur un petit nuage.

 

Nous nous décidons à bouger, surtout pour être plus tranquilles. Je prends le reste du muffin et nous le partageons avec Louis pour le reste de la route. Je me lèche les doigts, ça le fait lever les yeux au ciel et il tient mon autre main dans la sienne. Nos doigts nouer ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'être le roi du monde à ses côtés.

 

J'ai pris mon appareil photo avec moi, autour de mon cou, il me propose une balade dans les rues commerçantes puis d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il observe le lac où se reflète le soleil et je prends plusieurs clichés de cette vue. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que lui. Secrètement, quand il ne me regarde pas, je vole des photos de son profil ou simplement de dos.

 

Il me laisse prendre une photo de lui, de face, sur un pont qui surplombe le lac. Je lui dis que ça lui fera une nouvelle photo de profil pour les réseaux sociaux, il m'embrasse et me prend l'appareil. Je fronce les sourcils quand je le vois avancer vers une femme âgée un peu plus loin, qui est occupée à observer le paysage. Je suis encore assez près pour l'entendre demander :

 

– Bonjour madame, excusez-moi, ça vous dérangerez de prendre une ou deux photos de mon petit-ami et moi s'il vous plaît ?

 

Ses mots me font rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et réveillent un orage dans mon cœur. Je ne savais pas encore qu'une phrase pouvait avoir un tel effet sur quelqu'un. Je me sens tout mou, coulant comme du caramel fondant d'amour. Louis me rend niais et je crois que j'adore ça. La femme affiche un grand sourire et accepte, Louis semble plus heureux que jamais.

 

Ils reviennent tous les deux, Louis s'installe à côté de moi contre la rembarre. Il pose une main sur ma hanche, me colle à lui et j'appuie doucement ma tête sur son épaule et passe mes bras autour de son ventre. La femme nous sourit, nous faisons pareil tandis qu'elle porte l'appareil dans son champ de vision et appuie plusieurs fois sur le bouton. Louis chatouille ma peau à travers mon tee-shirt, ça me fait rire et je passe mon nez contre son cou. Je suis certain qu'il a fait exprès pour la photo.

 

Comme quand il passe son doigt sous mon menton, me relève la tête et pose un baiser sur ma bouche. Ses yeux sont plus bleus encore que le ciel derrière lui, il me sourit et se détache ensuite de moi. Il remercie la femme deux ou trois fois, elle nous souhaite une bonne journée et ajoute que nous sommes adorables. Mes joues rougissent furieusement, Louis remet l'appareil autour de mon cou avec le cordon, m'embrasse le front et noue nos doigts ensemble.

 

– Ça te dirait pour ce soir d'aller manger à deux en haut de la colline ?

 

Je souris et hoche la tête, Louis me sourit comme un enfant. Je sais qu'il me demande ça parce qu'il veut voir le soleil se coucher et parce que cet endroit nous offre une vue panoramique sur le village. Mais aussi parce que c'est là où il m'a emmené pour notre premier rendez-vous. C'est là qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais, officiellement, être son petit-ami. Ce soir là, je l'ai tellement embrassé ensuite que nous en avons eu les lèvres gercées.

 

Nous passons acheter des tacos et nous montons jusqu'en haut de la colline. Nous mangeons sur le banc, je montre nos photos à Louis et nos sourires s'étendent en même temps quand nous tombons sur les dernières, celles où nous nous embrassons. Il m'embrasse la joue, ça me fait râler parce qu'il a un peu de sauce sur les lèvres, mais il m'essuie la joue avec sa serviette en papier. Ça le fait rire, je lui vole une frite.

 

Nous jetons nos déchets à la poubelle puis allons nous installer dans l'herbe. Je prends une photo de Louis assit face à la vue. Puis capture plusieurs fois le paysage dont le ciel commence à se dégrader. Je pose mon appareil à côté de nous, me rapproche de lui pour me blottir dans ses bras. Il les passe autour de moi, sa tête contre la mienne et me couvre le front de baisers. Je ris et quand il me regarde, ses yeux s'animent de milliers d'étoiles. Je l'embrasse et lui tourne ensuite la tête vers le coucher de soleil.

 

Le ciel vire du bleu au rose, là où le soleil s'endort c'est une boule de feu orange, presque rouge qui s'éteint derrière les maisons. Je joue avec les doigts de Louis, les noue aux miens, les caresse puis je murmure :

 

– Je vais le dire à mes parents ce soir.

 

Je sens que Louis se redresse un peu, je relève la tête et il me regarde avec attention. C'est silencieux autour de nous, quelques oiseaux qui chantent et la lumière qui diminue. Les derniers rayons de soleil donnent une couleur dorée à la peau de Louis. Le bleu de ses yeux ressort encore plus. On dirait le sable et la mer, mélangés.

 

– Pour nous deux. Je pense qu'ils l'ont deviné, surtout mes grands-parents. Tu viens souvent à la maison, je passe mes journées avec toi et... je suis un peu trop impatient de te revoir à chaque fois.

 

Son rire me remplit les oreilles, il peut se moquer mais je sais que c'est pareil pour lui. Il serre doucement mes doigts et je souris parce que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux que maintenant. Que ces derniers mois. Nous sommes le quatre Avril, Louis m'a embrassé le premier Janvier à minuit et j'ai encore du mal à y croire. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser la chance que j'ai de tenir sa main, d'être amoureux pour la première fois d'un homme qui m'aime aussi.

 

– Mais ils vont bien réagir, ils connaissent mon orientation sexuelle depuis longtemps, c'est juste... pour officialiser les choses.

– Tu voudrais que je sois là ?

 

Je hoche lentement la tête, il me sourit et dépose un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Je ne suis pas stressé ou nerveux, simplement impatient. Ma famille sait déjà que je suis très proche de Louis, un peu trop pour qu'il ne soit qu'un simple ami. Je crois que ma grand-mère m'a plusieurs fois laissé entendre subtilement qu'elle sait pour nous deux. A part eux, tout le monde est au courant. Maëva, les frères et sœurs de Louis, car il était très compliqué de garder cela pour nous quand il m'invitait à dormir, m'embrassait dans son lit et que sa porte s'ouvrait subitement sur une de ses sœurs.

 

Et maintenant, je m'amuse à embrasser Louis sous leurs yeux. Ça fait surtout grimacer les jumeaux qui se cachent les yeux et râler Charlotte qui nous demande si on saura un jour se décoller l'un de l'autre. Et je ne crois pas. Certes, ce n'est que le début de notre relation, mais j'aime Louis depuis plus longtemps que ces trois derniers mois. Mes sentiments ont eu le temps de s'affirmer et de mûrir. Je n'ai jamais aussi certain d'aimer quelqu'un dans ma vie.

 

Nous rentrons quand le jour a définitivement laissé place à la nuit. Le ciel est encore un peu bleu, tire sur le noir, mais nous prenons la route de la maison de mes grands-parents. Louis me tient la main tout le long, il me parle un peu plus en détails des projets de sa boulangerie et ça me gonfle le cœur de le voir réussir. Surtout, de le voir heureux.

 

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Louis retire sa veste et la pose à l'entrée à coté de la mienne. Ma mère est dans le canapé avec un magazine, son père à côté d'elle. J'entends les bruits de la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Je fais signe à Louis de rester là, il commence à parler avec ma mère tandis que je vais chercher le reste de ma famille. Mon père dans le jardin à allumer le barbecue et ma grand-mère qui lave des plats.

 

Ils sont tous au salon, Louis est debout à côté de moi. Je sens qu'il a envie de me prendre la main, mais je le rassure d'un bref sourire avant de me tourner vers eux.

 

– J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

– On t'écoute mon chéri.

 

Ma grand-mère m'offre un sourire doux et encourageant. Je peux lire sur son visage qu'elle sait déjà ce que je vais leur révéler d'ici quelques secondes. Malgré tout, j'ai le cœur qui bat fort. Ma famille adore Louis, il est toujours très poli et bien élevé. Il parle de foot avec mon père et mon grand-père, de pâtisserie avec ma mère et je le vois souvent discuter avec ma grand-mère. Je crois que son charme opère sur tout le monde.

 

– Je crois que vous l'avez deviné il y a un moment, mais... Louis et moi, nous sommes ensemble. Depuis le début d'année. On voulait prendre notre temps avant de le dire à tout le monde, pour être certains de faire le bon choix et de ne pas précipiter les choses. Ça n'a pas été bien long, parce que c'était...

– Évident.

 

Louis termine ma phrase dans un murmure alors que je laisse à peine deux secondes mes mots en suspend. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, je hoche la tête et il n'a pas le temps de prendre ma main que ma famille se lève déjà pour venir le prendre dans leurs bras. Je vois que ça l’émeut, parce qu'il n'a plus ses parents, parce que c'est comme une deuxième famille, parce que je suis là.

 

Mon père l'invite à rester dîner, je lui dis que nous avons déjà manger des tacos. Ma grand-mère insiste alors pour qu'il partage le dessert avec nous, ensuite, elle nous félicité en nous adressant un clin d'oeil complice qui me fait rougir.

 

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, on se retrouve à deux sur la terrasse. Louis termine sa tasse de thé, il la pose sur la table basse quand il me voit arrivé. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Je sens qu'il en a besoin, alors je caresse directement la peau de son dos sous son tee-shirt. Elle est chaude, elle frissonne. Il m'enlace davantage.

 

Au milieu des étoiles, juste au creux de mon oreille, il me murmure un je t'aime qui ne m'a jamais semblé aussi beau et sincère. Il me l'a déjà dit avant, coincé entre deux phrases, mais jamais tout seul. Et ça me fait trembler d'amour. Je le serre davantage jusqu'à ce que je sente son cœur battre au rythme du mien contre ma cage thoracique. Et c'est suffisant à ses yeux pour savoir que je l'aime aussi, mais je lui répond quand même.


	14. Été 2019

 

    La tension est à son comble. Je n'ai pas vu Louis depuis trois jours, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes quittés c'était sur une dispute. Depuis, aucun message, aucun appel. Aucun signe de vie. Ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs et j'ai la gorge nouée. Je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Surtout qu'il est dans la même ville que moi et que je peux le voir à tout moment.

 

Je fixe mon téléphone, affalé dans le fauteuil de mon grand-père qui est parti à la pêche ce matin avec son beau fils. Je suis grognon et de mauvaise humeur depuis mardi soir. Louis ne me donne aucune nouvelle, après que nous nous soyons criés dessus et qu'il m'a laissé seul avec mes larmes au milieu de ma chambre. J'estime que ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas. Mais s'il pense pareil de son côté, nous ne nous en sortirons jamais. Je sais qu'il est têtu, même plus que moi, seulement je sais l'être aussi quand je le veux. Et je pense qu'il doit venir me présenter des excuses d'abord.

 

Ma mère prépare le repas de ce midi au salon, ma grand-mère sort de la cuisine et s'avance vers moi avec une tasse de thé. Il est presque midi et je suis toujours en pyjama. Je ne suis pas sorti de la maison depuis le départ de Louis et j'ai même refusé de dîner le soir même.

 

Je remercie ma grand-mère, elle s'assoit à côté de moi au bout du canapé tandis que je range mon téléphone pour boire mon thé. Elle me regarde avec un petit sourire triste et je m'en veux de gâcher mes séjours ici à cause d'histoires de cœur.

 

– Désolé mamie...

– Pourquoi t'excuses-tu mon chéri ?

– Parce que je n'arrête pas de bouder depuis Mardi.

 

Un léger soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres, elle se redresse légèrement dans le canapé et met sa main sur mon genou. Je dépose ma tasse sur la table basse après une gorgée et la regarde.

 

– Je suis certaine que tu as tes raisons, et ça me fait simplement mal au cœur de te voir ainsi. Il fait beau, le soleil brille et tu restes enfermé et tu as le visage triste. Je pense que l'air frais te ferait du bien.

– Peut-être que je pourrais aller à la pêche avec papy demain ?

– J'ai une meilleure idée.

 

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Doucement, elle se lève du canapé et va dans le couloir. J'hésite à me lever pour la suivre, mais je m'abstiens quand je la vois revenir avec quelque chose dans les mains. Elle reprend la même place et me met l'objet dans la paume.

 

Un jeu de clefs. Je lève les yeux et l'interroge du regard. J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre du tout où elle veut en venir. Elle m'offre un sourire doux, aussi brillant et chaud que le soleil puis baisse la tête vers les deux clefs.

 

– Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis l'automne dernier avec ton grand-père, mais je pense que ça pourrait énormément te plaire. Tu y es venu une fois quand tu étais tout petit, pas plus haut que trois pommes, tes parents s'y sont rendus plusieurs fois aussi. C'est un endroit... magique.

 

Son regard scintille. Je crois qu'elle repense à des souvenirs qui lui traversent la mémoire et la font sourire. Des souvenirs avec son mari et ses enfants, moi aussi peut-être.

 

\- C'est notre petite maison de vacances, en bord de mer. Nous l'avons depuis plus de vingt ans, avant même que tu ne vois le jour. C'est fortement possible que tu ai été conçu là-bas d'ailleurs...

 

Je fais une grimace de dégoût en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle vient de me dire, elle se contente de dire et me donne une petite tape sur le genou.

 

– Je suis persuadée que ça te ferait du bien d'y aller, de changer d'air et de voir l'océan.

– Vraiment... ? Je demande, touché par son geste.

– Oui, autant la faire vivre cette petite maison.

– Mais... Tu n'es pas obligée mamie...

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon grand ? Elle m'interrompt en secouant la tête. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas obligée, j'en ai simplement envie. Crois moi, je me suis toujours senti très heureuse là-bas.

 

A part la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer le plus fort possible, en faisant attention de ne pas briser ses os, je ne sais comment la remercier. Elle sent bon la fleur et le savon de Marseille, elle m'embrasse la joue et ça me fait sourire. J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux, parce que je vois que cet endroit compte beaucoup pour elle. Je crois qu'elle m'en a déjà parlé quelque fois, quand nous parcourions les albums photos.

 

Quand je me recule, elle me caresse la joue et glisse ses doigts dans mes boucles emmêlées. Je serre les clefs fortement dans ma main, comme pour me souvenir à jamais de ce moment. Puis, je fronce les sourcils et lui demande :

 

– Vous venez avec moi ?

– Non, elle sourit.

– J'y vais seul ?

– Non, pas seul.

 

Après ses mots et un sourire qui sous-entend bien des choses, ma grand-mère se relève et retourne à la cuisine. Moi, je reste dans le fauteuil quelques longues minutes à simplement regarder les clefs entre mes doigts. Les paroles de ma grand-mère font écho dans ma tête et je comprends tout de suite. Sans le dire, elle me conseille d'emmener Louis avec moi. D'essayer de réparer notre dispute. Parce que nous ne serons qu'à deux, face à la mer.

 

Je n'hésite pas bien longtemps, je monte préparer mes affaires que je réunis dans un sac. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester là-bas, alors je prévois assez pour quelques jours. J'emmène aussi un livre, des sous, mon appareil photo puis tout ce qui peut me sembler utile. Je prends mon téléphone et envoie un message à Louis, je sais qu'il termine à seize heures aujourd'hui.

 

D'Harry à Louis :

_Prépare des affaires pour quelques jours, je viens te chercher vers dix-huit heures._

 

Je n'écris rien de plus, parce que je sais que malgré notre silence, il le fera. C'est ce que j'espère du moins. Pour que ça fonctionne, il faut que les efforts viennent des deux côtés. Je ne peux pas porter les difficultés de notre couple tout seul. J'ai besoin de ses bras qui me soutiennent et de ses mots qui m'assurent tout que tout va bien. J'ai besoin de lui pour avancer et savoir que je ne fonce pas droit dans un mur.

 

Ensuite, j'appelle Charlotte pour lui demander de s'arranger afin de Louis puisse prendre quelques jours de congés. Elle rit doucement et me dit que c'est lui le patron, donc elle ne peut rien faire. Mais elle m'assure qu'il peut partir avec moi sans aucun soucis, que Félicité et elles se chargeront de la boulangerie. Avant de raccrocher, elle me glisse qu'elle va botter les fesses à son frère pour être aussi têtu.

 

A midi, je mange avec un nœud à l'estomac. Je suis impatient et stressé aussi. J'ai peur que Louis ne me veuille pas me suivre, j'ai peur que notre séjour se déroule mal, j'ai peur qu'il ne m'ouvre même pas la porte. Je passe l'après-midi à attendre sa réponse, je n'ai rien eu. Je prends la voiture de mes parents, mon sac et je me dirige vers chez Louis. Je ne vais pas sonner, j'attends à l'intérieur, le moteur coupé. Je regarde l'heure sur le tableau de bord. Dix-huit heures trois, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Les mains moites et la gorge nouée.

 

Puis finalement la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Louis sort, Charlotte se tient sur le perron et le regarde partir. Un sac sur le dos. Elle me lance un sourire et lève son pouce, je me mords la lèvre et me retiens de sourire. Rien n'est encore gagné. Encore plus quand je constate que Louis n'est pas dans ses meilleurs jours.

 

Il ouvre la porte arrière, jette son sac sur le siège, vient s'installer à l'avant sans même me toucher, m'embrasser ou me regarder. Rien. Et je lui en veux, parce que moi je n'attends que lui. Et je lui en veux parce qu'il reste magnifique comme ça et que je l'aime quand même.

 

Mais je ne dis rien, je démarre dans un silence pesant. Nous descendons sa rue, puis nous prenons l'autoroute. Ma grand-mère m'a montré le chemin sur une carte et je l'ai enregistré dans mon téléphone au cas où. Il me suffit de suivre les panneaux. Au bout de dix minutes, la voix de Louis résonne, il n'a toujours pas posé les yeux sur moi :

 

– Charlotte m'a dit que j'avais des jours de congés, tu m'emmènes où ?

– C'est une surprise.

 

J'essaie de faire en sorte que ma voix ne tremble pas, son ton est neutre, presque cassant. Il a la tête tournée vers la vitre de son côté. Le paysage qui défile est celui de l'autoroute, il n'y a rien à voir et pourtant il préfère ne pas me faire face.

 

Après mes mots, il ne répond plus rien. Il tend simplement le bras et appuie sur un bouton pour mettre la radio. Quand il trouve la bonne station, il se remet le dos contre son siège et fixe la route face à nous. La musique nous accompagne et nous empêche d'être étouffés par ce silence.

 

Nous arrivons à l'adresse. Devant un portail, derrière se dresse une maison sur un étage. Je sors ouvrir les portes et me gare à l'intérieur. Louis me suit avec son sac, lui aussi. Une fois dans la maison, je suis émerveillé par sa grandeur. Presque la taille de celle qu'habitent actuellement mes grands-parents. Il y a un peu de poussières sur les meubles, et ça sent le renfermé, mais ce n'est pas un soucis.

 

Je vais directement ouvrir une fenêtre, et je l'entends. La mer. Le bruit des vagues. Je la vois aussi, depuis la cuisine et le salon, au loin. Elle doit être à dix minutes de marche. Je me retourne en souriant comme un enfant le matin de Noël, et Louis est debout dans l'entrée, il tient toujours son sac et me regarde, impassible.

 

– Tu m'expliques ?

 

Un soupir sort de ma bouche, je m'approche de lui doucement et j'ai le réflexe de tendre les mains pour toucher les siennes. Seulement, la façon même dont ses yeux me regardent me laisse penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

 

– C'est la maison de vacances de mes grands-parents. Ils m'ont proposé de venir ici pour... prendre un peu l'air et se changer les idées.

– Harry... il soupire, tu ne t'es pas dit que j'avais du travail peut-être ?

– Tu n'as pas pris de vacances depuis Noël, Louis, tu peux bien poser quelques jours. Charlotte m'a dit qu'elle gérait avec Félicité. Tu ne leur fait pas confiance ?

– Je ne peux simplement pas me permettre ça.

– Quoi ? D'être heureux ?

 

Ma question le fait presque pâlir, il soupire et ses yeux quittent les miens pour vagabonder autour de lui. La cuisine ouverte sur le salon, une grande baie vitrée qui laisse entrer la lumière, les rayons chauds du soleil et la vue sur le jardin et la mer au loin. L'odeur salée de l'océan qui envahit déjà nos narines, les cadres photos de notre famille, les décorations marines, les livres exposées et rangés sur des petites étagées clouées aux murs, un grand canapé, des meubles rustiques aux couleurs pastels.

 

Nous n'avons pas encore visité le reste, mais j'ai le sentiment que tout peut se réparer ici. L'air de la mer semble pouvoir tout arranger. Je suis heureux d'être ici, d'être avec Louis, cet endroit peut nous permettre de nous retrouver, seulement tous les deux. Je suis Louis du regard, il parcourt la pièce, puis la cuisine. Son sac est encore hissé sur son épaule, il ouvre le réfrigérateur dont les faibles lumières à l'intérieur s'allument.

 

– D'accord, il souffle, mais il faudra faire des courses.

 

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je hoche la tête, tandis que nous allons découvrir le reste de la maison. Deux chambres, un bureau où est installé un matelas gonflable. Une grande salle de bains, une buanderie, une terrasse et le jardin. Fleurit, même si les herbes sont bien trop hautes.

 

Nous déposons nos affaires dans la plus grande chambre, avec une vue sur la mer depuis la fenêtre. J'envoie un message à ma mère pour lui dire que nous sommes bien installés, puis à Charlotte aussi. Nous reprenons ensuite la voiture pour aller faire des courses et visiter les alentours brièvement. Nous en aurons plus amplement le temps les prochains jours.

 

A notre grande chance, un petit marché local se tient sur la place principale, nous nous arrêtons pour acheter des fruits et légumes, puis nous allons faire les autres courses dans un petit supermarché. Nous revenons à la voiture avec plusieurs sacs que nous entreposons à l'arrière. Louis croque dans une pomme bien rouge, il s'allume une cigarette et nous roulons les fenêtres ouvertes.

 

Sur le chemin, nous longeons la plage. Il n'est pas tard, alors nous faisons un petit tour pour découvrir les restaurants, les boutiques alentours et le bord de mer. Sans pour autant sortir de la voiture. J'ai l'impression que ce petit coin plaît à Louis, je retiens le nom du village pour y revenir demain. Une fois rentrés, je m'attaque au repas pendant que Louis monte range les courses et monte se laver. Je prépare une salade fraîche, estivale avec des légumes et herbes que nous avons acheté plutôt. Je suis plongé dans ma recette, accompagné par la musique lointaine des vagues qui s'entrechoquent lentement et s'échouent sur le sable.

 

Lorsque Louis me rejoint un peu plus tard, j'ai terminé ma salade et je la mets au frais. En attendant, je vais prendre une douche rapide. Quand je redescends, Louis fume sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. La nuit n'est pas encore tombée, il est presque vingt et une heure. Je lui propose de passer à table, il hoche simplement la tête. Nous nous installons en silence en cuisine, je nous sers et il sort son téléphone de sa poche.

 

Et tout le long du repas, il n'en décroche pas ses yeux. Ses doigts tapent lentement sur l'écran, et moi j'attends qu'il me regarde. J'attends un signe. J'ai la gorge nouée et je ne sais même pas avaler plus de trois bouchées. Quand il le range, j'ai l'espoir qu'il m'adresse enfin la parole, mais il se lève, soupire longuement et débarrasse son assiette.

 

Une dizaine de minutes dans un silence étouffant. Même le bruit de la mer me donne l'impression de suffoquer. La fourchette entre les doigts, je le regarde quitter la cuisine et aller s'installer dans le canapé pour ensuite allumer la télévision. Je me retrouve seul, abandonné devant mon assiette encore remplie. J'ai envie d'hurler, mais le nœud dans ma gorge m'empêche même d'ouvrir la bouche.

 

Je range les restes au réfrigérateur et noie ma réception dans l'eau de la vaisselle. Je frotte les couverts jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent, les ressuie et rejoins Louis au salon. Il est avachi dans le canapé, son portable entre les mains et parfois son regard se lève vers l'écran de la télévision. Je m'installe à coté de lui, une certaine distance entre nous que j'attends qu'il comble. Mais, malgré les minutes qui passent, il ne bouge pas, il ne tourne même pas sa tête vers moi. Aucun mot, aucun regard, aucune attention. Comme si je n'existais pas.

 

Un moment, il se lève pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau, j'essaie de ne pas le suivre des yeux ou lui faire un reproche. Quand il revient, il s'assoit encore plus loin de moi. Le nœud dans ma gorge se serre davantage. Et je n'ai pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit pour le reste de la soirée, je regarde la télévision sans grand intérêt. Mais un moment, j'en ai assez d'attendre alors je fais le premier pas. J'avance un bras, glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux et les caresse doucement. Il adore quand je fais ça, je le sais. Ça le fait toujours sourire. Seulement, je n'ai le droit à aucune réaction. Et je crois que c'est la pire chose au monde, l'ignorance.

 

Je me sens comme il y a plus de deux ans. Cet hiver où il m'a laissé repartir chez moi sans réponse, sans aucun signe de vie. Et j'ai dû avancer avec le poids de son fantôme sur mes épaules. J'ai les larmes qui me montent soudainement aux yeux, alors je retire ma même comme sous un contact brûlant et me lève rapidement. Je me rends dans la salle de bains, ferme la porte derrière moi et m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire.

 

J'ai les mains qui tremblent lorsque je prends mon portable dans la poche de mon jean. Les larmes menacent de couler, mon souffle est fort, ça devient douloureux de respirer. J'appuie sur le numéro de ma mère pour l’appeler. Elle décroche au bout de deux intonations et quand j'entends sa voix, je m'étouffe dans un sanglot.

 

– Harry, tout va bien ?

– Maman, je murmure d'une voix tremblante et lointaine, je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas quoi faire...

– Mon cœur, calme toi... respire... Prends ton temps et explique moi ce qu'il se passe d'accord ?

 

Son ton est inquiet, mais même à travers un téléphone, elle parvient toujours à me calmer. Je hoche la tête, comme si elle pouvait me voir, et cale ma respiration sur la sienne. Au bout d'une longue minute, ou deux, je me calme. Mais je pleure, silencieusement, parce que mon cœur me fait bien trop mal pour hurler. Il n'a plus la force de se faire entendre.

 

– Je pensais... Je pensais que ça irait mieux en venant ici, mais c'est pire... Il ne... je ravale mon sanglot, il ne m'adresse même pas la parole, il est tout le temps sur son portable... Il ne me regarde pas maman, j'ai pas... Je ne comprends pas... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

– Bien sur que non Harry, écoute moi... tu devrais directement en parler avec lui. Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point la communication est importante. Peut-être que tu devrais vous laisser du temps aussi, essayez d'en parler demain matin, la nuit porte conseil.

– Mais je ne supporte pas ça... ma voix tremble. Je ne supporte pas cette distance... elle s'intensifie de jour en jour...

 

Je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Au loin, le bruit des vagues me paraît fade et sans vie. Soudainement, je n'ai plus envie d'être ici. Je n'ai plus envie de respirer cet air. J'ai froid en plein été, ce n'est pas normal. Je suis gelé parce que Louis ne me prend pas dans ses bras, parce que la gouffre qui se creuse entre nous est aussi glacé qu'un iceberg et profond qu'un trou noir. J'ai froid parce que les yeux de Louis ne se posent plus sur moi pour me réchauffer la peau.

 

– Tu sais, je pense que mamie a raison. Ça ne vous sera que bénéfique d'être là-bas tous les deux, mais vous venez d'arriver. Laisse une première nuit passer, même si tu as l'impression de le perdre ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'ai vu te regarder, t'aimer, te sourire, il ne peut pas te laisser à nouveau mon cœur, tu entends ? Les disputes arrivent dans tous les couples, si tu savais le nombre de fois où ton père et moi nous nous sommes fait la tête pendant des jours pour des bêtises. Dans quelques années, vous en rigolerez.

– Tu crois ?

 

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais je sais qu'elle l'entend. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Que tout n'est pas fini, que Louis ne me laissera pas. Que ce n'est qu'un petit obstacle à traverser, ensemble. S'il veut bien me prendre la main, alors nous le surmonterons, à deux. J'ai simplement besoin de lui.

 

– Évidemment. Maintenant, sèche tes larmes, respire calmement et profite de votre séjour, entendu ?

– Oui maman, merci.

 

Avant de raccrocher, elle me demande de prendre soin de moi, de la tenir au courant et me souffle un je t'aime que je lui rends sur le même ton. Je range mon portable dans ma poche et me lève pour aller me rincer le visage, le sécher ainsi que mes larmes amères avec une serviette. Je ne me sens pas forcément rassuré, mais les conseils de ma mère m'empêchent de pleurer à nouveau. J'essaie de positiver un maximum, me dire que demain, ça ira mieux.

 

Je ressors au bout de quelques minutes et descends au salon chercher mon chargeur que j'ai laissé sur la table basse. La télévision est éteinte, Louis lave son verre dans l'évier. Sans la mer, ce serait un silence plomb qui s’abattrait sur nous.

 

– Je vais me coucher, oublie pas de fermer les fenêtres en bas quand tu y vas aussi.

 

Les premiers mots échangés entre nous depuis le début de la soirée, ils me broient la gorge. Déjà, je lui tourne le dos pour monter dans notre chambre. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il m'y rejoindra cette nuit. Mais, je n'ai pas la force de demander, alors je m'éloigne.

 

Seulement, sa main chaude s'enroule autour de mon poignet sa voix, un murmure bas et rauque, m'interrompt.

 

– Harry...

 

Je n'avance plus, je me retourne pour lui faire face et me dérobe à son toucher. Sa peau me brûle, ce n'est pas plaisant. Ce n'est pas du désir. Je suis triste et en colère. Enfin, il me regarde. Dans les yeux. Les siens semblent tristes, honteux.

 

\- Je suis désolé Harry... J'agis comme un idiot depuis des jours, je ne sais pas... j'ai peur de te perdre à nouveau avec mes conneries. J'ai peur des mots qui sortent si j'ouvre la bouche, j'ai peur de faire les mêmes erreurs encore, mais... C'est toi qui a raison depuis le début, je travaille trop et je ne fais pas assez attention à toi. J'ai accepté tout ces contrats et je croule sous le travail, j'en oublie d'être avec toi. Et ce soir... J'avais tellement peur que tu m'emmènes quelque part pour me dire que c'est fini.

 

Là, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Sa voix se brise, il se met à respirer vite entre ses mots et les larmes roulent sur ses joues. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et un goût amer dans la bouche. Louis retient tout ça en lui depuis si longtemps qu'il explose, là, sous mes yeux.

 

– C'est pas ça que tu voulais faire hein Harry ? Dis le moi s'il te plaît... Ne me quitte pas je t'en supplie, je sais que j'agis comme un égoïste, que je suis tendu et sur les nerfs, je ne dos pas beaucoup, je fais des heures supplémentaires, j'ai doublé mes horaires quasiment, je rentre très tard et je me lève tôt, je ne suis pas disponible les week-ends, je fais trop de choses et je... Je suis désolé, je sais que ça n'excuse pas mon absence et tout ce que j'ai fait Mardi. Te crier dessus, m'énerver, m'emporter contre toi alors que tu ne voulais rien de plus que du temps avec moi... Je suis misérable, je ne te mérite tellement pas. Tu es merveilleux, tu me supportes, tu me donnes du courage et de la fierté, mais Haz... je te jure que ça va changer, je vais renégocier mes horaires et mon partenariat et... Ne me laisse pas je ne supporterais pas de te perdre je suis rien sans toi tu le sais, tu est mon monde entier, je t'ai déjà détruit une fois je ne... je ne veux pas encore...

 

Je comble la distance entre nous, prends ses mains qui tremblent dans les miennes et l'amène contre mon corps. Sans réfléchir, je l'enlace si fort que nous étouffons presque. Mais, je retrouve Louis. Un Louis brisé, épuisé, à bout. Il a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de lui. Alors, je le serre davantage, caresse sa nuque, ses cheveux, son dos, j'embrasse son front. Je sens ses doigts qui s'accrochent à moi, ses membres qui tremblent et ses larmes qui mouillent mon cou. Et son cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine contre la mienne.

 

– Je suis là Louis, je ne pars pas... je te tiens. Je reste avec toi, promis.

 

Pendant plusieurs minutes encore, nous restons là, enlacés. Il me murmure qu'il est désolé encore et encore, qu'il m'aime et qu'il va tout faire pour arranger les choses, pour me voir et m'aimer comme il doit le faire. Je me recule suffisamment pour le regarder, ses prunelles humides et fatiguées, je caresse sa joue avec mon pouce et lui souris. C'est lui qui réduit la dernière distance entre nous, pose sa main sur ma nuque et ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un baiser humide, désespéré et avide que nous échangeons. Nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés depuis plus de quatre jours, il me manquait et j'avais juste une envie folle de retrouver ses bras.

 

Nos bouches ne se détachent pas pendant de longues secondes, peut-être une minute. Une minute où ses doigts se faufilent dans mes cheveux, les miens tiennent ses hanches, son dos et rapprochent nos corps pour ne plus avoir aucun filet d'air entre nous. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent pour reprendre un peu d'air, ce sont nos front qui se retrouvent. Il a encore les yeux fermés, je passe mes doigts contre sa barbe naissante et il capture à nouveau ma bouche. Plus passionnément encore. J'en oublie presque où je suis et mon cœur bat si vite que j'en ai le vertige. Puis, il souffle, entre deux baisers :

 

– Haz... J'ai envie de te retrouver...

 

Ses lèvres dérivent contre ma mâchoire, dans mon cou, je soupire sans essayer de me retenir et le colle davantage à moi. La chaleur se réveille dans mon corps, le désir qui commence à brûler dans le creux de mon ventre. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je sais qu'il a envie de moi, lui aussi. Nous en avons besoin plus qu'autre chose, de nous retrouver physiquement. Les mots suivront ensuite, nous avons le temps pour discuter. Mais jamais assez pour s'aimer. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis Avril dernier, aux vacances que j'ai passé chez mes grands-parents. Et je ne pense pas que se caresser soi-même, au cours d'une conversation téléphonique il y a un mois, soit suffisant pour combler le manque qui prend place entre nous.

 

J'ai besoin de vraiment le retrouver, le sentir, le vivre, l'aimer. Toucher, embrasser, caresser, mordre, griffer sa peau partout où il voudra, partout où il aime ça. Je hoche la tête simplement, il prend ma main et nous montons dans la chambre en nous embrassant, nous manquons de tomber au sol et de nous prendre un mur. Louis rit contre ma bouche, je l'embrasse encore plus fougueusement. L'atmosphère devient étouffante, la fenêtre est ouverte et le bruit des vagues nous entoure certainement. Je ne sais pas, je n'y fais plus attention. Je n'écoute plus que la respiration de Louis, ses mots murmurés, les petits bruits de plaisir qui sortent de sa bouche et les battements de mon cœur qui font vibrer tout mon corps.

 

Nous restons plongés dans la pénombre, éclairé par de lointains lampadaires dehors et la lueur pâle de la lune. Pendant un long moment, nous ne faisons que nous embrasser et nous caresser en nous regardant dans les yeux. Sa main se perd entre mes cuisses, la mienne dans ses cheveux, je gémis et lui souffle que je l'aime. Un sourire étend ses lèvres, fait briller ses yeux. J'ai chaud. Nous sommes nus, au milieu des draps éparpillés, nos vêtements perdus sur le sol de la chambre, et j'ai chaud. J'étouffe d'amour et de désir. Je le fais basculer, passe au dessus de lui et part à la découverte de son corps avec mes lèvres. J'ai eu l'occasion et le temps de l'apprendre avant ce soir, mais c'est toujours comme une toute première fois.

 

Je l'embrasse partout. Son ventre, ses cuisses, son torse, son cou, son épaule, son genou, le bas de son dos, sa nuque. Il frissonne, mais sa peau est aussi brûlante que la mienne. Au bout d'un moment, il me fait revenir vers sa bouche. Je sens son sexe tendu contre ma hanche, il me regarde et me dit qu'il m'aime à son tour. Et nous faisons l'amour, au beau milieu de la nuit, la musique de l'océan nous paraît venir tout droit d'un rêve. Louis me serre contre lui, marque ma peau avec ses doigts. Je tremble, je soupire, ma peau se recouvre de sueur. Louis se cambre, halète, ses cheveux lui collent au front, nos corps emboîtés et enlacés parce qu'ils ne veulent plus se séparer. Et nous sommes tous les deux submergé par les vagues du plaisir. Il y a les vagues qui m'avalent et son regard qui me rappelle l'immensité de la mer.

 

Ensuite, nous passons le reste de la nuit éveillés. A nous embrasser, nous caresser jusqu'à atteindre un orgasme épuisé mais toujours aussi intense, à se regarder, se sourire, parler. C'est autour de quatre heures du matin que nous commençons à doucement sombrer dans le sommeil. Louis caresse le milieu de mon dos, sa tête posée contre mon épaule. J'ai les yeux fermés quand il murmure :

 

– Merci de rester, merci d'aimer un idiot comme moi. 

– Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? Je n'ai aucune raison de partir. Pas quand tout ce qui me rend heureux est juste là.

 

Un soupire sort de sa bouche. J'embrasse son front, il monte sa main libre contre ma poitrine et l'arrête au niveau de mon cœur. Nous sommes toujours nus, Louis a les lèvres rougies de nos baisers, mais il m'embrasse quand même. Une dernière fois. Je le serre contre moi et mes bras qui s'enroulent autour de son corps lui crient que je ne lâcherais jamais.

 


	15. Hiver 2020.

_Hiver 2020._

 

 Un grognement m'échappe alors que je repousse le tiroir pour le fermer. Je laisse la pile dérangée de linge sur le lit et rejoins rapidement le salon.

 

– Lou, tu as vu ma chemise rouge en satin, celle avec les poches de chaque côté ?

 

Quand j'arrive dans la pièce, Louis est déjà habillé, prêt avec sa tasse de thé fumante à la main. Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire naît sur ses lèvres et il s'approche pour me faire face. Ses yeux brillent de malice, il pose ses doigts libres sur mon torse nu, et si je n'étais pas aussi en retard, je pourrais lui demander là-maintenant de me déshabiller et de me faire l'amour pour oublier tout ce stress.

 

– Elle est accrochée dans la salle de bains mon cœur, tu l'as repassé hier soir, tu te souviens ?

 

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, le rire de Louis me parvient aux oreilles et il dépose un baiser sur mon menton. Déjà, ses gestes me détendent un minimum. Ça doit faire deux semaines que je suis dans cet état là. Impatient, nerveux, surchargé.

 

J'ai promis à Louis de l'aider à vider les derniers cartons qui nous restent du déménagement qui a eu lieu à la fin de l'été. Nous sommes le Dix Décembre et je n'y pas encore touché. Mais, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les ouvrir depuis. Tous mes projets se sont concrétisés, ils ont pris de l'ampleur et ce matin je commence un nouveau chapitre de ma vie. Avec Louis.

 

– Pourquoi tu es si tendu ? Ça va bien se passer Harry.

– Je veux faire bonne impression.

– Aux clients ? La plupart te connaissent déjà.

– Non, je souris, à mon petit copain.

– Tu crois sérieusement qu'il a besoin de ça pour t'admirer ?

– Je ne sais pas, à lui de me le dire.

 

C'est à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, et au mien de me pencher pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Un petit goût de menthe reste sur le bout de ma langue, certainement son thé. Ses mains trouvent mes hanches nues et s'arrêtent au dessus des boutons de mon jean. Il les ferme en continuant le baiser et me souffle que je suis à couper le souffle. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte que lui me vole le mien bien trop souvent.

 

Même si j'ai maintenant retrouvé ma chemise, il y a un autre stress qui s'ajoute. Celui de ne pas être à la hauteur. Que mon idée ne plaise pas et que tous mes projets sur lesquels je travaille depuis des mois tombent à l'eau. C'est un risque à prendre, mais je suis prêt à le faire tant que Louis me tient la main. Nous arrivons ensemble à la boulangerie, ses doigts ne quittent pas les miens jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse la porte. Ses sœurs nous accueillent, mes parents et grands-parents ont fait le déplacement également.

 

J'enlace tout le monde et les remercie d'être venu. Nous ouvrons dans moins d'une heure. Tout est fin prêt, j'y veille depuis des semaines. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'aller vérifier que chaque chose est à sa place. Je descends les chaises des tables, replace les cartes dessus, puis quelques livres sur les étagères. Louis me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, un tablier autour de sa taille et son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Il m'aide, même s'il est sensé préparer ses fournées pour l'ouverture.

 

Le stress monte dans mon estomac, je regarde par une des fenêtres qui donne sur la rue. Louis prend mes mains entre les siennes, embrasse mes doigts puis mes lèvres. Depuis des jours, il ne cesse de me répéter que je suis le meilleur, que tout le monde va adorer ce que j'ai fait et qu'il sera toujours fier de moi, dans tous les cas. Le fait qu'il croit en moi me donne le courage d'affronter cette journée.

 

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, il caresse ma joue où apparaît ma fossette et disparaît ensuite dans sa cuisine. Je m'installe derrière le comptoir, un sourire légèrement crispé sur les lèvres, ma famille vient me parler plusieurs minutes, assez pour me calmer un minimum. Ils me serrent dans leurs bras, ma grand-mère me murmure que je vais réussir et qu'elle est fière de moi. Je l'enlace un peu plus fort. Ils finissent par partir, j'irais les retrouver ce soir pour tout leur raconter.

 

J'ajuste mes vêtements, tandis que Charlotte va ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la boulangerie. Je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'un premier client entre, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Une vieille femme, apparemment une habituée car Charlotte l'accueille avec un grand sourire et lui prépare son pain sans même lui demander.

 

Cependant, la cliente ne part pas directement après avoir payé sa baguette. Elle se dirige vers la nouvelle pièce. Mon côté. Un fin sourire prend place sur ses lèvres quand elle me salue, je fais de même et me redresse.

 

– C'est nouveau ici non ? Je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit encore.

– Oui, ça vient d'ouvrir. Vous êtes la première à le découvrir.

– Vous voulez bien m'expliquer le fonctionnement, jeune homme ?

 

Mon visage s'illumine, elle me sourit plus encore et je quitte mon comptoir pour lui faire un tour de ma nouvelle boutique. Je lui explique tout. Nous marchons dans une nouvelle extension de la boulangerie. La petite crêperie à côté a fermé il y a environ huit mois, elle est longtemps resté sans acheteurs.

 

Louis et moi avons emménagé ensemble après mes études. Il était évident que nous allions nous installer là où notre histoire a commencé. Chez lui. Dans son village. A quelques minutes seulement de chez mes grands-parents. Trouver un appartement à prix raisonnable n'a pas été très compliqué, mais j'ai cherché pendant des semaines un stage en photographie, un emploi dans une petite librairie. Un endroit où je pourrais m'épanouir et toucher de l'argent, subvenir à nos besoins. Mais, le village n'a pas tellement d'offres intéressantes à ce niveau là, j'ai dû faire de nombreux kilomètres en voiture pour aller à des entretiens et finalement décrocher un poste dans une petite librairie coopérative à quarante minutes de route de notre chez nous.

 

Pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai pu mettre de l'argent de côté. Le salaire de Louis payait le loyer, les factures et ma famille nous ont énormément aidé pour le reste. Je crois que sans elle, et sans les heures supplémentaires de Louis, nous aurions pu dire adieu à nos rêves depuis longtemps. Après des semaines difficiles, je suis passé devant cette offre de vente à côté de la boulangerie, et j'ai tout de suite su que je devais saisir cette opportunité.

 

La boutique est collé à la boulangerie, nous avons entrepris de nombreux travaux qui nous ont bien pris deux mois environ. Tout le monde nous a donné un coup de main, les meubles, la peinture, le ménage, gérer les économies, les dépenses... J'ai quitté mon travail quelques jours avant de commencer celui-ci, par moi-même, indépendant. Pas complètement non plus, Louis et moi nous sommes associés afin d'ouvrir ce commerce ensemble, faire une seule et même boutique. Quand nous en avons enfin accroché le nouveau nom sur la devanture, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux.

 

_Boulangerie, salon de thé, librairie._

 

Tout le long, Louis m'a soutenu dans mon projet. Il n'a jamais hésité à me supporter, à agrandir sa boulangerie pour moi, à rester à mes côtés et m'écouter en parler pendant des heures, me soutenir quand j'avais l'impression que rien n'allait jamais fonctionner, me tenir la main quand la boutique nous a été vendu, me sauter dans les bras quand nous avons terminé les travaux. Parce qu'il m'a dit que c'était mon rêve et qu'il allait tout faire pour le réaliser. Et c'est fait, aujourd'hui il y tient même une place importante. Nous avons ouvert une boutique ensemble, et il sait que moi aussi je suis fier de lui. Je crois que sans lui, j'aurais déjà tout abandonné depuis longtemps.

 

Je montre à ma première cliente les tables décorés de petites plantes où elle pourrait s'asseoir, les quatre bibliothèques contre les murs ornés de nombreux livres à la vente, le comptoir où je reçois et même l'entrée de la cuisine de la boulangerie où je préparerai aussi mes différents thés ou cafés, les viennoiseries seront confectionnées par les soins de Louis et ses sœurs.

 

A côté de cela, j'ai pu accrocher mes propres photographies un peu partout dans la pièce. Je me promène toujours avec mon appareil. C'est surtout une excuse pour prendre Louis en photo, devant la mer, face à un coucher de soleil, allongé dans l'herbe, en train de fumer sur un banc, boire son thé dans un petit café... Mais il ne râle jamais, ça le fait sourire parce que c'est ce qui me rend heureux.

 

– C'est vraiment très joli et accueillant, j'adore. Je crois que je vais m'installer avec un livre et vous commander quelque chose à boire.

– Tout ce que vous voulez. Les cartes sont sur les tables, et je suis à votre disposition.

 

Elle me remercie, je la laisse s'installer sur une table à côté de la baie vitrée. Quand je me retourne, je vois Louis qui m'observe depuis la cuisine, il me sourit et lève son pouce en l'air. Ses yeux brillent, je crois qu'il est aussi ému que moi. Je prends la commande de ma première cliente, commence à préparer sont thé. Un deuxième entre par la porte de la boulangerie, un couple d'une trentaine d'années, ils prennent un pain coupés et viennent de mon côté. Je n'ai plus le temps de me poser de questions, je suis occupé pour tout le reste de la journée.

 

Je finis une heure et demi avant Louis, je le laisse travailler et file chez mes grands-parents. Je reste là-bas une bonne trentaine de minutes, à tout leur raconter. Ma mère m'offre un grand sourire heureux, le mien ne faiblit jamais. Les émotions me submergent, j'en ai encore les doigts qui tremblent et les étoiles dans les yeux. Ma grand-mère avait raison, Louis avait raison, c'est une réussite.

 

Finalement, je rentre à l'appartement et il me reste une heure avant que Louis ne revienne. Je passe prends une douche rapidement et me décide à déballer les derniers cartons. Surtout de la vaisselle, des vieux bibelots. Un sourire étend mes lèvres lorsque je tombe sur un cadre. Un cadre dont je me souviendrais à jamais. Celui que j'ai offert à Louis, avec des photos de lui, de moi, de nous. Un cadre que nous avons rempli au fil des souvenirs que nous avons créé ensemble. Je sais qu'il voudra y ajouter la photo qu'il a prise de moi lors d'une pause tout à l'heure, devant notre boutique.

 

Je commence à sortir les affaires du dernier carton quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. D'abord j'entends des clefs se poser sur le meuble d'entrée, puis des pas et enfin je tourne la tête et vois le regard amusé et étonné à la fois de Louis fixé sur moi. Il ne me demande rien, il s'assoit à mes côtés dans le canapé, pose ses doigts sur ma nuque et m'embrasse jusqu'à ce que j'en perde le souffle. Rien qu'avec ce baiser, je sens tout ce qu'il ne me dit pas encore. Je sens qu'il est fier de moi, qu'il m'aime et qu'il a toujours cru en moi.

 

Et ce qu'il me murmure ensuite, yeux dans les yeux, alors que ses doigts caressent mes joues et que mes larmes y coulent. C'est tout le stress, l'adrénaline et l'anxiété de ces derniers temps qui demande à sortir. Louis me prend dans ses bras et me serre si fort que j'oublie toutes mes peurs, tous mes doutes. Je sais que, tant qu'il se tient à mes côtés, je n'ai plus rien à craindre.

 

– Je t'aime, avoue-t-il en posant son front contre le mien, je t'aime et je suis tellement fier de toi. Si tu savais... De tout ce que tu accomplis, de l'homme que tu es. Je suis fier d'être avec toi, de te tenir la main et de t'embrasser dès que j'en ai envie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi... En deux ans, tu as chamboulé ma vie, tu as tout changé... Tu m'as montré que pour que ce soit possible, il suffit d'y croire... Et moi j'y crois. Je crois en nous...

 

C'est à mon tour de me reculer pour le regarder, je prends son visage entre mes mains, caresse ses joues et viens l'embrasser. Lentement, longtemps. Il s'accroche à moi comme s'il craignait que je ne le laisse. Alors, je le serre davantage et respire contre ses lèvres qui ne me quittent plus.

 

– Louis, je murmure, je suis certain que ta mère est fier de toi. De là où elle est, elle te regarde et elle sourit parce qu'elle sait à quel point son fils est extraordinaire. Et que c'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

 

Et là, c'est lui qui capture ma bouche. Il m'embrasse jusqu'à ce que j'en vois des étoiles. Désespérément. J'en ai le souffle coupé et le cœur palpitant. Instinctivement, mon corps se rapproche du sien dans la volonté de ne former qu'un. Ses doigts touchent la peau frissonnante de mon dos, sous mon tee-shirt. Nos genoux se touchent, nos lèvres ont dû mal à se séparer, nos doigts s'accrochent à chaque vêtement. Nos souffles tremblants, lourds, se mêlent.

 

– Ok.... Il souffle doucement contre mon front avant de se reculer pour me regarder. Laisse tomber les cartons, Haz. Ce soir, je t'emmène au restaurant pour fêter ça. Mais avant...

 

Louis pose un baiser sur le bout de mon nez, puis mes yeux se perdent dans les siens. Il a toujours su me rassurer comme ça, avec un regard et une caresse. Ses doigts glissent sur ma nuque, dans mes cheveux, et il demande tout naturellement :

 

– Est-ce que ça te dirait de faire l'amour ? J'ai très envie de toi.

 

L'ambiance change littéralement. J'ai les joues qui chauffent, la bouche entrouverte et je mets quelques secondes à comprendre. Puis, je n'ai pas besoin de lui donner de réponse orale, mon corps le faire à ma place. Parce que déjà mes lèvres sont sur les siennes. Nous ne prenons pas la peine de rejoindre la chambre. Il m'allonge dans le canapé étroit, tandis que nos mains nous déshabillent petit à petit et que nous redécouvrons, comme à chaque contact même au bout de plus de deux ans de relation, le corps de l'autre.

 

Avec nos doigts et nos lèvres. Les siennes qui parcourt mon ventre, mes cuisses, mon cou, mes doigts qui s'accrochent à ses fins cheveux, ses épaules ou ses fesses. Je ne me lasserai jamais de le sentir aussi proche de moi. Jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un avec son corps.

 

Et même si je connais celui de Louis par cœur, j'aime toujours le toucher et l'embrasser comme si c'était la première fois. Je sais ses points faibles, ces endroits qui le font se cambrer, trembler, frissonner ou gémir. Je sais ce qui le rend fébrile, ce qui l'excite et le fait voyager entre les étoiles.

 

Mais surtout, je sais, en sentant son cœur battre contre le mien au même rythme animé, que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. Et que Louis n'en sera jamais une. Que nous n'en serons jamais une.

 


End file.
